Can't Live Without You
by Nemo-World
Summary: Bella devient La Voisine des Cullen En arrivant à Forks! Elle avait passé ses vacances avec eux, il ya Cinq ans.Edward ne l'a pas oubliée ... Et elle non plus.Situation intéressante pour la voisine d'Edward ... All Humans
1. L'arrivée

Can't Live Without You

Chapitre 1

Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas remis les pieds ici ! Eh oui, Forks, la ville de mon enfance, cette ville –ou plutôt ce bled paumé- située dans le nord des Etats-Unis, la ville la plus humide et verte du continent Nord-Américain ! Mais surtout la ville où je vais habiter à présent, et la ville de ces vacances inoubliables…

Car j'avais quitté cette ville très tôt, à une époque dont je ne me souvenais même pas, c'est pour dire ! Mais j'étais revenue passer des vacances pendant l'été de mes douze ans…et quelles vacances ! Je n'aurai pu rêver mieux ! Ces vacances demeuraient surtout inoubliables car j'avais fait la connaissance de la famille Cullen, nos voisins…et plus particulièrement de leurs enfants. Alice, avec qui je m'étais tout de suite liée d'amitié, bien qu'elle ait voulu m'emmener faire les boutiques dès le premier jour. Emmett, malgré ses manières bourrues, sa forte tendance à taquiner et sa force brutale. J'avais failli mourir étouffée au moment où il m'avait prise dans ses bras ! Je ne voulais pas mourir si jeune, moi ! Et surtout pour ne pas manquer le dernier fils des Cullen…Edward…rien que le nom était envoûtant. J'avais passé mes trois petites semaines de vacances essentiellement en sa compagnie, et je ne le regrettais pour rien au monde. Nous avions partagé des centaines de fou rire, et j'avais pu remarquer cette si belle étincelle qui s'allumait dans son regard émeraude lorsque ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire en coin faisant ressortir d'adorables pommettes. Cette moue irrésistible dans son visage si parfait, ses cheveux constamment en bataille qui contribuaient à son charme.

Si j'avais gardé de si beaux souvenirs d'Edward à douze ans, à quoi pouvait-il ressembler maintenant que son corps s'était forgé ? Maintenant qu'il avait dix-sept ans, tout comme moi ? Et maintenant que j'allais être sa voisine ?

J'arrêtai ma contemplation de l'aspect extérieure de mon ancienne et future maison pour franchir le palier et faire connaissance avec mon nouveau chez-moi. Je suivis mon père, Charlie, à l'étage où il me montra ma chambre. La décoration m'étonna fortement. Non, il y avait un problème ! Ce ne pouvait pas être de Charlie ! Je lançais un regard effaré à mon géniteur, qui comprit tout de suite et m'expliqua :

-J'ai fait appel à Esmée pour la déco, je l'avoue ! Tu te souviens des Cullen, au moins ?

Comme si on pouvait les oublier si facilement…notamment leur fils…hem !

-Bien sûr, approuvai-je. Bon, je vais aller chercher le reste de mes affaires !

Je redescendis les marches en manquant de rater la dernière. Evidemment, ma maladresse n'est pas restée à Phoenix, il a fallu qu'elle me suive si loin !

J'arrivai devant le coffre de la voiture sous le ciel nuageux habituel à Forks. Je me penchais pour récupérer une de mes valises lorsque deux bras puissants m'encerclèrent la taille, les mains se rejoignant sur mon ventre. Une voix grave, douce, mais énergique et joyeuse résonna au creux de mon oreille :

-Hey, Bella ! Je sursautai et me retournai pour me retrouver face à un dieu vivant. Pas de meilleur mot pour décrire ce que je voyais. Si j'avais décrit Edward comme étant Magnifique, là il était…il était…Un dieu vivant ! Un dieu grec avec son visage à à peine dix centimètres du mien, si bien que je pouvais sentir son haleine fraîche et fruitée.

Je restai bouche bée, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, trop occupée à contempler l'adonis qui me serrait contre lui.

-Allô ? La Terre appelle Bella !

A présent il fronçait les sourcils, semblant réfléchir. Il desserra lentement son étreinte et se recula légèrement.

-Oh ! D'accord…finit-il par dire. Désolé…

-Hein ? Quoi ?ne pus-je m'empêcher de réagir, déçue qu'il m'ait lâchée si tôt.

-Désolé, je pensais…Je pensais que tu te souviendrais de moi…

J'ouvrai de grands yeux effarés, et ne retenir un fou rire. La mine déconfite d'Edward en rajouta à mon hilarité, et je fus obligée de me retenir au bras d'Edward pour ne pas m'écrouler.

-Comment aurais-je pu t'oublier Edward ?

Aussitôt le visage de l'adolescent, ou plutôt du dieu grec, s'illumina.

-Ma Bella ! Je le savais que l'on ne pouvait pas m'oublier, je suis inoubliable !

Il riait, et ce son était le plus agréable qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre.

-Ne te monte pas trop la grosse tête non plus, mon petit **Eddy **!

J'avais choisi ce surnom avec soin, et l'effet ne se fit pas attendre. Il se détourna de moi aussitôt et affectant la démarche d'une diva, amorça le chemin du retour. Je repartis dans un fou rire et courus à sa suite pour le retenir. Il se retourna vers moi immédiatement et commença à me chatouiller méthodiquement. Apparemment, il n'avait pas oublié mes points faibles.

-Aaaaah ! Non ! Pitié non ! Arrête, je t'en prie ! Edwaaaaaaaaard !

-Il ne fallait pas commencer, ma pauvre, maintenant tu mérites ta sentence !

-Eh bien c'est la grande joie, à ce que je vois !

La voix que je reconnus aussitôt me fit ouvrir les yeux et je vis apparaître mon petit lutin favori.

-Alice !!!

Je me défis de l'étreinte d'Edward pour sauter au cou de la sœur d'Edward, Alice, un petit lutin malicieux accro au shopping. Ses cheveux partaient en pointe dans tous les sens, et je ne pouvais imaginer une coiffure qui lui aille mieux. Nous riions toutes les deux comme des gamines. Il faut nous comprendre, cela faisait tout de même cinq que nous ne nous étions pas vues.

-Et moi ? Je suis exclu ?demanda une grosse voix.

-Toi, Emmett, t'es qu'un gros nounours qui n'est pas capable de maitriser sa force, répliqua Alice. Alors tu ne toucheras pas à Bella !

-Et tu crois que c'est une petite chose comme toi qui va m'en empêcher ? Aaah, Alice…

Sur ce, il m'arracha des bras d'Alice et je percutai son torse musclé, et je me retrouvai prisonnière des puissants bras d'Emmett.

-Em…Emmett !! J'é…J'étouffe !! Au secours !!!

Il ne me relâcha pas pour autant, et Alice et Edward durent s'y mettre à deux pour me libérer. J'atterris au creux de l'étreinte protectrice d'Edward, et je ne demandais pas mieux. J'inhalai son odeur à fond, me délectant de son arôme si envoûtant. Nous éclatâmes tous de rire, bien que mon attention soit toute entière concentrée sur Edward.

-Eh les jeunes, laissez respirer ma pauvre Bella !

La voix de Charlie me tira de mes pensées.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, shérif, comment pourrait-on lui faire du mal, à cette pauvre petite boule sans défense ?répondit Edward en tirant sur mes joues.

-Eddwyy !!!réussis-je à articuler.

Il relâcha mes joues meurtries et me déposa un baiser sur ma joue droite.

La teinte écarlate de mes joues n'était pas seulement due aux tiraillements qu'elles avaient subis… Emmett se dirigea vers la voiture de mon père et en sortit deux valises d'un coup sans le moindre effort. J'en devins jalouse. Je m'approchai à mon tour du coffre, en tirai difficilement un sac et commençais laborieusement le chemin vers la maison. A peine avais-je fait deux pas que je trébuchai et faillis m'étaler de tout mon long sur l'herbe gadoueuse.

Faillis.

Car Edward me rattrapa en me retenant par la taille, et je frissonnai au contact de ses grandes mains contre mes hanches.

-En cinq t'as pas changé, Bee ! Toujours aussi maladroite !

Edward riait doucement, ne se moquait pas. Mes joues se teintèrent immédiatement de rouge lorsque je croisai son regard rieur.

-Allez, donne-moi ça !m'ordonna-t-il en attrapant de lui-même le sac que je transportais.

-Je peux le faire toute seule, protestai-je doucement, pour la forme.

-Mais bien sûr ! Ne te sens pas obligée d'aller dire bonjour aux urgences pour fêter ton arrivée !

Je me renfrognai, mais ne restai pas longtemps boudeuse car Alice me sauta dessus en s'écriant :

-Demain, 15 heures, chez moi !

-Hein ? De quoi ?

-Enfin, Bella ! Shoppiiiing !!!!!

-Oh, non !

-Bella !

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Bella, si tu continues…

-Oui, Alice ???

-Si tu continues, je t'obligerai à faire tous les magasins de lingerie fine…

-NON !!! D'accord, d'accord, je viendrai ! Tout mais pas ça !

-Je gagne à tous les coups, se rengorgea Alice.

Et elle entra en me précédant dans la maison, fière d'elle.

-Ta vie ici ne sera pas de tous repos, me prévint Edward avec un sourire en coin irrésistible.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Je n'avais jamais vu d'adolescent aussi craquant, même pas à Phoenix avec tous ces jeunes hommes bronzés à souhait. Edward était…incomparable.

Et en plus il était mon voisin.


	2. Sortie Shopping et Ciné

Chapitre 2

Alice nous fit entrer dans un énième magasin pour me faire encore essayer une dizaine de fringues et finalement n'en acheter aucune. Ou peut-être une, pour faire plaisir à mon amie. Décidément, elle était pire que dans mes souvenirs. Je repensai à la veille.

La soirée de la veille avait été mouvementée. Charlie et moi avions été invités chez les Cullen. Esmée m'avait chaleureusement souhaité la bienvenue, et Carlisle n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi bienveillant et incitant à la sincérité. En somme, j'avais passé une excellente soirée, notamment parce que j'étais placée à côté d'Edward.

Alors que nous sortions de la boutique, Alice chargée d'une dizaine de sacs et moi ne portant que trois malheureux sachets (j'avais échappé au pire), elle m'annonça en sautillant comme à son habitude :

-Au fait, ce soir on va au cinéma !

-Au cinéma ?? Euh, Alice, je ne sais pas trop, protestai-je. Charlie m'attends sûrement pour que je lui prépare à manger, après tout je viens d'arriver et il veut peut-être passer du temps avec moi…

-Bella !m'interrompit Alice. De un, mes parents téléphoneront à Charlie pour le prévenir et l'inviter chez eux. De deux, tu vas vivre avec lui, il te verra jusqu'à ne plus te supporter. De trois, nous sommes en vacances, la rentrée est pour après-demain, il faut donc en profiter. Et de quatre…Emmett et Edward nous accompagnent.

La seule mention du nom d'Edward me fit changer d'avis. J'acquiesçai frénétiquement, un grand sourire me traversant le visage :

-Quelle heure ? Quel film ? Où ?

-Je me demande ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis si facilement, insinua Alice, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

Je rougis instantanément, détournant le regard. Mais pourquoi réagissais-je ainsi quand il s'agissait d'Edward ? Question pas si difficile que ça…J'avoue qu'il m'avait tapé dans l'œil…

-Mmm…D'ailleurs, c'est Edward qui a proposé cette soirée cinéma…

Je fus immédiatement toute ouïe. Alice semblait prendre du plaisir à me taquiner et…on aurait dit qu'il y avait sur son visage comme de la joie à l'idée d'une « potentielle » relation entre son frère et moi…Non ! Je ne devais pas déraper !

-Au moins, continua mon amie, tu auras l'occasion de rencontrer les jumeaux Jasper et Rosalie !

-Qui sont-ils ?m'enquis-je.

-Nos petits-amis respectifs, s'enthousiasma Alice. Em et Rose sont ensemble depuis deux ans, et je sors avec Jazz depuis six mois.

J'ouvrais de grands yeux. Ainsi tout le monde était casé ? Sauf Edward, bien sûr…

Une douce voix grave me tira de mes pensées :

-Tu n'as pas trop souffert, avec Alice ?

Je me retournai en sursautant, et me retrouvai nez à nez, au sens littéral du terme, avec le dieu qui me servait de voisin. J'en eus le souffle coupé, mais je m'efforçai de sortir une phrase cohérente :

-Je…J'ai survécu.

-Tant mieux ! Alors on y va, à ce ciné ?continua-t-il en s'adressant à sa sœur.

-Bien sûr, répondit cette dernière. Ils sont tous là ?

-Oui, acquiesça Edward, dans la jeep d'Emmett. Mais il manque deux places, alors j'ai pris ma voiture.

Alice sembla réfléchir un instant, puis déclara :

-Bon ! Dans ce cas, toi et Bella, prenez la Volvo ! Moi, je vais retrouver Jasper !!! Ramène-moi Bella vivante et entière, Ed.

Et elle s'en alla, toute guillerette. Je me retrouvai seule avec Edward, un peu intimidée à cause des insinuations d'Alice. Il m'attrapa la main et nous conduisis jusqu'à sa voiture. Je restai ébahie devant le gris métallisé de sa Volvo. Elle contrastait fort avec le décor monotone vert et gris de Forks.

-Ne me dis pas que tu t'y connais en voiture ?s'étonna Edward.

-Je connais que dalle, mais je sais tout de même reconnaître une belle voiture quand j'en vois une.

-Attention, Bella ! Ce n'est pas une belle voiture !

Je levai un sourcil interrogatif dans sa direction.

-C'est une voiture magnifique, spectaculaire, incomparable !reprit-il théâtralement. En gros, c'est une voiture digne de moi !

-Toujours aussi modeste, à ce que je vois !ironisai-je, en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes, ce qui le fit éclater de rire.

-Tu penses vraiment me faire mal avec tes malheureux petits coudes ?

Il s'approchait malicieusement de moi, je commençai à reculer, doutant de ce qu'il allait me faire subir.

-Non, Edward, ne fais pas ça !

-Parce que c'est toi qui va m'en empêcher ?

Il se jeta sur moi, et recommença à me chatouiller méthodiquement, comme la veille. Je donnais des coups de poing contre son torse musclé, en vain. Je manquai de tomber tellement les chatouilles étaient intenses, mais Edward me prit dans ses bras, un bras sous mes genoux et un autre dans mon dos. Mes joues rosirent délicatement alors que mon visage se retrouvait à dix petits centimètres du sien. Je m'agrippais à sa nuque.

-Alors, qui a gagné ?demanda Edward, victorieux, son souffle chatouillant mon visage.

-A ton avis ?

-Moi, bien évidemment !

-Eh ! Arrête de te la jouer !

-C'est ce que je fais de mieux, alors pourquoi arrêter ?

Je lui redonnai un petit coup de poing dans le ventre, pour la forme, sachant pertinemment que cela ne lui faisait rien, à part augmenter ses rires. Il m'ouvrit galamment la portière passagère, en vrai gentleman, et s'installa au volant.

-Ne penses pas te faire pardonner ainsi, j'aurai ma vengeance, grognai-je.

Tout l'habitacle exhalait son odeur, cette fragrance si personnelle et que j'aimais tant. Je tournai machinalement mon regard vers lui, et ce fut pour remarquer qu'il me fixait lui aussi. Il me décocha un sourire à tomber par terre et démarra à la suite d'Emmett. Le trajet fut très court, nous ne quittions pas Port Angeles. En s'arrêtant devant le cinéma, Edward me posa une question :

-J'espère que tu aimes les films d'horreur…

-Quoi ??? Ne me dis pas que vous avez choisi un tel film !!!

-Désolé, Emmett en raffole…

-Oh nooon, gémis-je.

Edward éclata de rire, je lui lançai un regard noir, et il vint m'ouvrir la portière, en parfait gentleman, toujours.

Nous prîmes du pop-corn à la caisse, trois grands pots. Alice partagerait avec Jasper, Emmett avec Rosalie et moi…avec Edward. Je m'engouffrai avec appréhension dans la salle obscure et, bien évidemment, me retrouvai assise en bout de chaîne à côté d'Edward. La soirée promettait d'être riche en émotions ! Edward positionna le pop-corn entre nous deux puis s'installa confortablement. Le film débuta, une ambiance glauque peu avenante s'installant dès les premières minutes. Pour évacuer le stress, je plongeai la main dans le pop-corn. Au même moment, Edward pris l'initiative d'en prendre aussi. Nos mains se rencontrèrent. Je sursautai lorsqu'un courant électrique me traversa, et surtout je rougis quand nos mains restèrent en contact plus longtemps que nécessaire. Je rencontrai le regard d'Edward, il me souriait de ce sourire en coin irrésistible. Je reportai difficilement mon attention sur le déroulement des images sur l'écran géant, tâchant de suivre l'histoire. Bientôt, je fus captivée par l'intrigue angoissante, et mes mains serrèrent les accoudoirs avec force. Je vis Edward sourire, amusé, et il posa une main réconfortante sur la mienne. Laquelle se détendit aussitôt, et une rougeur flamboyante atteignit mes joues. Ce qui aggrava mon cas, c'est qu'il ne retira pas sa main. Le film continuait, enchaînant des scènes plus horribles les unes que les autres. A chaque passage sanglant, je me recroquevillais et pressais la main d'Edward, qui ne s'en plaignait pas. Au contraire, il semblait apprécier et même s'en amuser. A un moment particulièrement dur, je sursautai comme une démente et agrippai le T-shirt d'Edward alors que lui réprimait un fou rire, mais il m'encercla tout de même de ses bras protecteurs. Je restai dans cette position, et mon voisin semblait ne pas vouloir bouger non plus. Puis arrivèrent les passages déchirants, et là, ça ne rata pas : les larmes se mirent à dégouliner toutes seules sans que je puisse les retenir. Edward sembla amusé, mais il resserra son étreinte en me murmurant des mots réconfortant. Je frissonnai, mais pas à cause de la température de la salle, croyez-moi ! Les derniers instants du film arrivèrent, et les quelques survivants moururent atrocement. J'enfouis ma tête dans le creux du cou d'Edward pour échapper à d'horribles démembrements et autres effusions de sang. Je gémis dans le cou d'Edward, et je le sentis frissonner. Il prit une profonde inspiration et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à sa réaction. Le générique de fin défila, bien trop tôt à mon goût. Je me détachai lentement de l'étreinte d'Edward, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas du même avis. Il me serra contre lui et se leva. Il me portait comme une jeune mariée.

-Eh ! Euh…Edward ?

-Oui ?

-Euh…Tu fais quoi ?

-Je m'occupe d'une pauvre petite fille innocente qui pleure toutes les larmes de son corps devant un film émouvant.

-Ce n'était pas un film émouvant, protestai-je, c'était un film horrible !

-Moi je l'ai bien aimé ! Surtout les passages où tu avais besoin d'être réconfortée…

-Edward !m'écriai-je en le tapant de mon petit poing sur son épaule.

Il rit et enfouit son visage dans mon cou tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Je jetai un regard par-dessus son épaule, gênée, et aperçus nos amis derrière nous, dissimulant pour certains un fou rire, pour d'autre un regard attendri, et pour d'autres encore, un sourire moqueur. Je rougis et cachai mon visage dans les cheveux cuivrés de mon dieu grec. Oh mon dieu, comment peut-on être encore plus gênée ?

-Eh les tourtereaux, ne vous bécotez pas trop dans la voiture, on vous attend pour manger !

Voilà. Comme cela. Emmett, je te hais.

Je sursautai lorsque je sentis que l'on m'asseyait. Je relevai brusquement la tête et Edward me décocha un sourire hilare, bien que je visse au fond de ses yeux qu'il était tout aussi gêné que moi.

-C'est de ta faute, marmonnai-je sans grande conviction. Car, il fallait bien l'avouer, ce moment ne m'avait pas entièrement déplu.

Edward ne me répondit pas et s'installa derrière le volant. Il passa le trajet du retour à rire doucement, ce qui eut le don de m'énerver au plus haut point. Il jetait fréquemment des regards dans ma direction.

-Edward, arrête de rire, ce n'est pas drôle. Et puis regarde la route au lieu de me lancer tous ces regards en biais.

-Oui maman ! Tu sais, je suis un grand garçon, je sais conduire, et j'ai le droit de reluquer la fille que je veux.

-Pas quand cette fille ne le veut pas, ripostai-je.

-Cette fille ne le veut-elle vraiment pas ?demanda-t-il, faussement innocent.

Sa réplique eut pour effet de me faire rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, car ce qu'il disait était totalement vrai…enfin, peut-être.

-Mmm ?

Mon silence l'avait surpris, apparemment dans le bon sens. Il reporta son attention sur la route, ayant obtenu ce qu'il désirait, et c'est presque en sifflotant que l'on arriva devant chez lui.

**Petit Bonus**** : POV Edward**

Quand Charlie m'avait annoncé que Bella revenait, j'en avis presque bondis de joie. Je me souvenais parfaitement des vacances d'été en sa compagnie. Ces vacances s'étaient ancrées dans ma mémoire comme étant mes vacances les plus vivantes, remplies de joie, et dynamiques. Tout cela car Bella était là. Je ne tenais plus en place le jour où était prévue l'arrivée de Bella. On aurait dit ma sœur, Alice. Je faisais les cent pas dans ma chambre lorsque je vis arriver la voiture du shérif Swan. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine et je me précipitai à l'encontre de ma nouvelle voisine. Dès que j'aperçus la silhouette de ma Bella apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte, je me stoppai net et restai bouche bée. Je ne me serais jamais douté Qu'elle ait pu changer autant. En bien, s'entend ! Son visage resplendissait de joie de vivre (ou peut-être de la joie de me retrouver…hem), ses cheveux bruns aux reflets roux soulignaient la pâleur délicate de sa peau qui semblait si douce, ses formes la rendait exquise. Elle se pencha pour tirer ses bagages du coffre et, la voyant en difficulté, je me précipitai et ne pus m'empêcher d'encercler ses hanches fragiles entre mes bras et enfouit mon visage dans la douceur de sa chevelure pour m'écrier à son oreille :

-Hey, Bella !

Je la sentis sursauter, mais ne la lâchait pas pour autant. Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à moi. J'eus le souffle coupé en me retrouvant si près de son visage parfait. Son air étonné m'amusa.

-Allo ? La Terre appelle Bella !

Aucune réponse ne survint. Son expression m'intrigua et je me demandai pourquoi elle ne réagissait pas. Quand la réponse me vint à l'esprit, une vague de tristesse m'envahit. Je me reculai légèrement, certain qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de moi. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Même si je me souvenais parfaitement d'elle, il était tout à fait possible, même probable, qu'elle n'ait aucun souvenir de moi. Après tout, nous n'avions passé que trois semaines ensemble. Je m'excusai rapidement :

-Oh ! D'accord. Désolé…

-Hein ? Quoi ?réagit-elle enfin.

-Désolé, je pensais…Je pensais que tu te souviendrais de moi, m'expliquai-je piteusement.

Bella ouvrit de grands yeux, je commençai à me demander ce qu'il se passait, il fallait m'expliquer, là. Soudain, elle éclata de rire. Alors là, je me demandais **vraiment **ce qu'il se passait. Je devais afficher une mine assez étrange, car son rire redoubla d'intensité. Elle s'agrippa à mon bras, semblant trébucher, et ce contact m'électrisa, mais mon esprit était trop intrigué pour m'attarder sur cette réaction.

-Comment aurais-je pu t'oublier, Edward ?

Une immense vague de soulagement m'envahit à la seconde où le sens de cette déclaration atteignit mon cerveau.

-Ma Bella ! Je le savais que l'on ne pouvait pas m'oublier, je suis inoubliable !

J'étais réellement heureux, je n'aurai su dire pourquoi.

-Ne te monte pas trop la tête non plus, mon petit **Eddy** !

Elle savait parfaitement que ce sobriquet m'énervait au plus haut point, et au fond de moi j'espérais qu'elle avait choisi exprès ce surnom pour s'amuser de ma réaction…et elle connaissait le châtiment pour avoir utilisé ce surnom ! Je me détournai, hautain, et fis demi-tour. J'entendis son rire cristallin, un son magnifique que je n'avais pas entendu depuis cinq ans, et je la sentis à mes côtés, essayant de me retenir. Je fis volte-face et l'attrapai entre mes bras pour la chatouiller. Espérons qu'elle soit toujours aussi sensible à mes chatouilles.

-Aaaaah ! Non ! Pitié non ! Arrête, je t'en prie ! Edwaaaaaaaaard !

Apparemment, cela lui faisait toujours le même effet. Gros avantage pour moi !

-Il ne fallait pas commencer, ma pauvre, maintenant tu mérites ta sentence !

-Eh bien, c'est la grande joie, à ce que je vois !

Alice nous interrompit de sa voix fluette, puis Emmett s'ajouta aux embrassades, ne manquant pas au passage de la charrier, Emmett ne changera jamais. Je restai en retrait, en spectateur, contemplant la beauté qu'était devenue ma Bella. J'avoue que son charme ne me laissait pas indifférent…Mais je devais peut-être mettre cela sur le compte de l'euphorie du moment. Je la contemplai donc jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett l'étouffe, là je réagis au quart de tour et me précipitai pour la délivrer de son étreinte mortelle. Bella atterris dans mes bras, et je profitai à fond de ce contact, respirant son arôme si délicieux. Nous éclatâmes tous de rire, puis Charlie nous interrompit.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, shérif, comment pourrait-on lui faire du mal, à cette pauvre petite boule sans défense ?répliquai-je en tiraillant les joues délicates et douces de ma Bella.

-Eddwyy !!!protesta-t-elle.

Je lui lâchai ses pauvres joues martyrisées et ne pus m'empêcher d'y appliquer un baiser pour les soulager. Je vis par la même occasion à quel point les joues de ma Bella étaient rouges, j'avais peut-être tirés un peu trop fort.

Emmett s'occupa de débarrassez les bagages de la voiture. Bella se retira de mon étreinte et se dirigea à son tour vers la voiture. Je me pris à penser à un moment où l'on pourrait être seuls tous les deux…Mais pour le moment je vis Bella avoir des difficultés avec la notion « marcher droit ».

J'avais espéré que la maladresse de Bella était toujours d'actualité, pour que j'aie une chance de la rattraper et d'à nouveau la tenir dans mes bras, j'allais être servi ! Elle trébucha et je me matérialisai derrière elle pour la rattraper en passant mes mains sur ses hanches. Quel contact agréable !

-En cinq ans t'as pas changé, Bee ! Toujours aussi maladroite !

Pour mon plus grand plaisir, mais cela inutile de l'ajouter.

Alice l'accosta brutalement pour lui proposer, évidemment, une virée shopping. En pensant à Port Angeles, pendant que Bella tentait vainement de protester, une idée germa dans mon esprit biscornu. Quitte à faire le chemin jusqu'à Port Angeles, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Comme par exemple…un cinéma ? L'ambiance se prêterait bien à la complicité, et à tous les coups je me retrouverais assis près de Bella…C'est décidé, j'en parlerai aux autres ! Mais revenons au moment présent. Bella s'insurgeait contre le fait de visiter les boutiques de lingerie, et Alice remporta la victoire, comme il fallait s'y attendre. J'eus un élan de pitié envers cette petite chose si fragile, si mignonne en bouillant de colère et d'impuissance.

-Ta vie ici ne sera pas de tout repos, la prévins-je avec un sourire en coin.

Elle rougit adorablement et je sentis immédiatement que la complicité installée il y a cinq ans se réinstallait. Cette nouvelle année promettait d'être intéressante, surtout qu'à présent elle allait être ma voisine.

Tout le monde se retrouva le soir à manger chez nous, discutant de tout et de rien, la discussion ne manquant pas d'être ponctuée de fous rires. La soirée s'était parfaitement déroulée, je m'étais arrangé pour m'asseoir auprès de Bella, et j'en avais profité. Nous avions parlé de nos souvenirs de nos vacances ensembles, de ces cinq dernières années, et j'étais heureux de revivre tous ces souvenirs au travers de Bella. Nous rîmes souvent, sous les regards étonnés de nos familles qui se demandaient ce qu'il nous arrivait. La soirée se déroula dans une excellente humeur, surtout avec Charlie qui devenait un habitué de la maison, car il n'était pas un pro de la cuisine, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire…

Alice nous regardait en plissant légèrement les yeux, signe qu'elle réfléchissait. Une étrange lueur dans le regard, elle ne cessait de nous épier, moi et Bella, affichant de temps à autres un petit sourire en coin. Que pouvait-elle encore imaginer ? Alice et son esprit tordu…

C'est avec un peu de déception que je vis Bella et son père retourner chez eux. Je ne voulais pas que Bella parte, bien que j'allais sûrement la revoir le lendemain, puis tous les jours au lycée, et étant donné qu'elle serait ma voisine, les occasions ne manqueraient pas ! Malgré cela, je ne voulais pas laisser Bella ce soir sans rien. C'est pourquoi au lieu de simplement la saluer, je me penchai pour lui déposer un délicat baiser sur la joue, en lui murmurant au creux de l'oreille : « Bonne nuit, fais de beaux rêves. » Lorsque je me redressai, je remarquai qu'une teinte rosée avait envahi son visage, qui ne s'en trouvait que plus adorable. Elle s'éloigna en jetant de fréquents regards par-dessus son épaule. Ce soir-là, je m'endormis heureux, fier de moi, et me réjouissant des semaines à venir.

L'idée du cinéma s'était développée dans mon esprit, j'en avais parlé à Alice qui avait accepté immédiatement. Il était dons entendu que tout le monde, c'est-à-dire moi, Alice, Emmett et les jumeaux, se retrouveraient à Port Angeles pour aller au cinéma, entraînant Bella avec nous. Alice et Bella seraient déjà sur place, ma sœur ayant réussi à obtenir un après-midi shopping.

Le samedi soir, donc, au moment de monter dans les voitures, on remarqua qu'il manquerait de la place. Inutile de préciser que je me portai tout de suite volontaire pour prendre ma voiture en plus et prendre Bella…

Lorsque nous rejoignîmes mon lutin de sœur et ma magnifique nouvelle voisine, j'inspectai ma Bella minutieusement. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas l'air trop amochée, Alice avait réussi à la préserver de sa folie. Mais une étrange expression régnait sur le visage de Bella. Il semblait qu'elle venait d'apprendre, pour le cinéma. Mais Alice lui dit une chose que je ne pus entendre, et aussitôt son visage s'éclaira. Je me demandai ce que cela pouvait être.

J'accueillis Bella en la taquinant un peu, et dès que je le pouvais, je la touchais, et je pus même la prendre dans mes bras. Que demander de plus ? Son petit corps tout chaud et frêle au creux de mes puissants bras me procurait des sensations merveilleuses. Elle me fit rire quand elle voulut répondre à mes chatouilles en m'envoyant des coups de poing. Pensait-elle réellement que cela me faisait mal ? Je profitai de son déséquilibre pour la porter comme une jeune mariée, et je la conduis ainsi jusqu'à la voiture, ma chère Volvo. Mon visage se retrouvait très proche du sien, je pouvais sentir sa magnifique fragrance provenant de son corps tout chaud. Hilare, je lui demandai :

-Alors, qui a gagné ?

Je remarquai que le rouge avait envahi son visage, ne la rendant que plus adorable, si cela était encore possible.

-A ton avis ?bredouilla-t-elle.

-Moi, bien évidemment !

-Eh ! Arrête de te la jouer !

-C'est ce que je fais de mieux, alors pourquoi m'arrêter ?

Elle me redonna un petit coup de son misérable poing dans mon ventre, sur mes abdos, et je me remis à rire. Je lui ouvris la porte, et elle monta dedans, la mine boudeuse.

- Ne penses pas te faire pardonner ainsi, j'aurai ma vengeance, grogna-t-elle alors je me glissais derrière le volant.

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil, coup d'œil qui s'éternisa sur son visage. Il arborait une petite moue à laquelle j'avais du mal à résister. Je la détaillais, imprimant chaque trait de son visage dans mon esprit, pour le garder ancré à jamais. Elle tourna la tête et vis que je l'observais. Je détournai mon attention sur la route après lui avoir sourit, et m'engageai sur la route à la suite d'Emmett. Le trajet fut court, et je laissai mes pensées vagabonder. Arrivés devant le cinéma, une chose me revint en mémoire. Emmett avait regardé les films à l'affiche et insisté pour voir le nouveau film sanglant. Nous avions tous soupiré, mais sachant très bien que l'on ne pouvait lui faire changer d'avis, nous nous étions résignés. Seulement, Bella n'était pas au courant du choix du film, et j'avais du mal à l'imaginer mordue de films d'horreur.

-J'espère que tu aimes les films d'horreur…

-Quoi ??? Ne me dis pas que vous avez choisi un tel film !!!s'insurgea-t-elle.

-Désolé, Emmett en raffole…

-Oh nooon, gémit-elle.

J'éclatai de rire malgré moi tandis que Bella me décochai un regard noir. Pas du tout terrifiant, au passage. J'allai lui ouvrir la portière comme mes à mon habitude, j'avais été élevé dans les bonnes manières. Au cinéma, après avoir acheté le pop-corn, je me débrouillai pour avoir la place voisine de Bella. Au moment où je prenais une poignée de pop-corn, ma main frôla celle de Bella en une douce caresse qui me procura une décharge électrique, mais je ne retirai pas pour autant ma main. J'offris à Bella un sourire en coin, je la trouvais si belle malgré l'obscurité de la salle. Je la vis se concentrer sur le film. Pour le moment, je m'en fichais assez, de ce film. J'avais quelque chose de beaucoup plus intéressant à mes côtés pour me préoccuper d'un vulgaire film d'horreur. Quoique…ce genre de film devienne intéressant lorsque Bella fut effrayée par une scène, je dois dire, plutôt sanglante, et elle se cramponna aux accoudoirs. Je profitai de l'occasion et posai une main réconfortante sur la sienne, tout en la caressant doucement. Elle se détendit immédiatement, qui aurait cru que j'étais si doué ? Elle se remit à suivre le film, et chaque passage stressant, elle pressait ma main, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire, il faut bien l'avouer. Au moment où l'un des personnages se retrouva écartelé, scène filmée en gros plan, très détaillée, Bella sursauta comme une démente et se jeta sur moi, s'agrippant à mon T-shirt. Je réprimai difficilement un fou rire, et l'encerclai de mes bras. Je lui murmurais des mots réconfortants dans l'oreille. Elle ne bougea pas, et moi non plus. La fin du film approchait, et avec cela, les grands sentiments. Et oui, même dans un film d'horreur il arrive d'y avoir des sentiments ! Je sentis Bella trembler et je l'observai pour découvrir la raison des tremblements. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir les larmes ruisseler sur sa délicate joue ! Sans réfléchir, je resserrai mon étreinte, et elle vint se blottir dans mon cou. Lorsqu'elle gémit, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, mais je me mis à frissonner. Elle sourit et j'eus peur qu'elle sache la raison de mon frisson. Mais moi-même, je doutais de cette raison. Ce ne pouvait tout de même pas être à cause de Bella ! Quoique…L'idée tourna et se retourna dans ma tête, sans que je parvienne à arriver à une conclusion. Le générique défila, et Bella s'agrippait toujours désespérément à mon cou. Ni une ni deux, je la pris dans mes bras à la façon d'une mariée, et me levai ainsi. Je pouvais sentir derrière moi les regards surpris de ma famille et de mes amis, mais je ne m'en souciais guère. En revanche, Bella semblait gênée par mon élan d'excentricité.

-Eh ! Euh…Edward ?

-Oui ?

-Euh…Tu fais quoi ?

-Je m'occupe d'une pauvre petite fille innocente qui pleure toutes les larmes de son corps devant un film émouvant, la taquinai-je.

-Ce n'était pas un film émouvant, protesta-t-elle, c'était un film horrible !

-Moi je l'ai bien aimé ! Surtout les passages où tu avais besoin d'être réconfortée…

-Edward !s'écria-t-elle en tapant mon épaule de son petit poing insignifiant.

Je ris et enfouit mon visage dans son cou, me délectant de son odeur. Elle m'étonnait encore, comment avais-je fait pour ne pas la remarquer cinq ans plus tôt ? Il est vrai que j'étais peut-être un peu jeune, mais maintenant cela ne faisait plus de doute : elle me plaisait horriblement.

Je sentis son visage reposer sur mes cheveux, et je profitais à fond du moment. Malheureusement, Emmett ne pus s'empêcher de gâcher ce moment unique :

-Eh les tourtereaux, ne vous bécotez pas trop dans la voiture, on vous attend pour manger !

Heureusement que ma position empêchait aux autres de voir mon visage, ou sinon ils auraient pu admirer les splendides rougeurs qui avaient élu domicile sur mes joues.

J'ouvris doucement la portière passagère de ma voiture et déposai soigneusement ma Bella sur le siège. Elle semblait étonnée de se retrouver assise. Bien que gêné par la remarque de mon frère, en voyant l'air de Bella, je ne pus empêcher un éclat de rire de s'échapper de mes lèvres. Bella me lança un regard courroucé, et marmonna :

-C'est de ta faute…

Je me contentai de prendre place et démarrai tranquillement. Le trajet fut silencieux, seulement entrecoupé de quelques rires brefs de ma part. Je lui lançais de temps à autres des regards, mais ce ne fut que pour m'apprendre qu'elle semblait toujours un peu en rogne. Mais je ne regretterais mon comportement de tout à l'heure pour rien au monde. Arrivés devant ma maison, ou plutôt ma villa, elle décida enfin de sortir de son mutisme :

-Edward, arrête de rire, ce n'est pas drôle. Et puis regarde la route au lieu de me lancer tous ces regards en biais.

-Oui maman !répondis-je, amusé. Tu sais, je suis un grand garçon, je sais conduire, et j'ai le droit de reluquer la fille que je veux.

-Pas quand cette fille ne le veut pas, riposta-t-elle.

-Cette fille ne le veut-elle vraiment pas ?demandai-je, faussement innocent.

Ma réplique fit place à un silence. Je me demandais quoi, et je regardai Bella pour m'apercevoir qu'elle avait rougit furieusement.

-Mmm ?

Son silence m'avait agréablement, même très agréablement surpris. Je sortis de ma voiture, lui ouvrai toujours sa portière, et elle m'accompagna à l'intérieur.


	3. Soirée et Première Journée Au Lycée!

Et voici la suite!!! Vraiment je m'amuse beaucoup à écrire cette fic! Il faut dire un grand merci à Nessie-mouss et ses idées^^

Bonne lecture, je vous laisse savourer!

**

* * *

**

**POV Bella**

Après mon aveu non-avoué dans la voiture, je me précipitai dehors sitôt qu'Edward m'ait ouvert la portière. Je ne voulais pas qu'il voit que je m'étais empourprée. Pitié, pitié, pitié, faites qu'il n'ait pas vu mes joues !!! A peine arrivée sur le palier que la porte s'ouvrit sans que je l'aie touchée. Non, je vous jure, aucun tour de magie !...juste Emmett qui nous guettait de la fenêtre et s'était précipité pour nous ouvrir.

-Alors, les tourtereaux, vous avez fini de vous embrasser ?

-Emmett !la voix d'Edward avait claqué en même temps que la mienne.

Il nous regardait, un léger sourire sur le visage. Nous entrâmes et découvrîmes tout le monde attablé. Apparemment, ils semblaient tous nous attendre. En voyant toutes les victuailles étalées sur la table je remarquai que je n'avais plus faim, le pop-corn dont je m'étais goinfrée m'avait coupé l'appétit. Je regardais, vaguement dégoûtée, Emmett dévorer littéralement tout ce qui lui passait devant le nez, ou plutôt la bouche.

-Euh, Esmée ?

-Oui, ma chérie ?

-Ce n'est vraiment pas contre toi et ta cuisine, crois-moi, mais je n'ai pas faim, pas faim du tout.

-Tu es malade ?

Tout de suite, l'instinct maternel d'Esmée prenait le dessus. Je m'empressai de la rassurer :

-Non non ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais parfaitement bien ! Peut-être juste le contrecoup du décalage horaire, à la limite. Je pense que je vais aller faire un tour dehors, pour me rafraîchir.

-Je t'accompagne !

Je me figée, étonnée, et regardai en direction d'Edward. Venait-il vraiment de me proposer de m'accompagner dehors ? J'étais à demi-levée, le regardant toujours alors que lui se levait gracieusement de sa chaise et se dirigeait vers la porte.

-Ben alors ? Tu viens ?

-Euh, oui ! Tout de suite ! J'a…j'arrive !

Il sourit de ma réaction, et je me dépêchai de le rejoindre sous, je le sentais, le regard narquois d'Emmett.

La fraîcheur de la nuit me surpris immédiatement. Bien que l'on soit encore en été, les soirées étaient TRES fraîches, à Forks. Je retins vainement un frisson, et je me mis à la suite d'Edward. Il se dirigea en direction du petit bois sur le trottoir d'en face. Eh, oui, c'est comme cela, à Forks ! La forêt est juste à côté, et il ne faut pas espérer apercevoir des immeubles !

-T'es prête à affronter le lycée de Forks ?

Sa question me surprit, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

-Euh, ben…j'y ai pas tellement réfléchi…Je me dis que ça va aller…ou pas…

Ma tête dû le faire rire, à moins que ce soit mon hésitation. J'ai toujours été bizarre, autant l'avouer !

-T'inquiète pas, de toute façon on sera là !me rassura Edward en passant un bras sur mes épaules.

Je me rapprochai instinctivement de lui et respirai à fond l'odeur qui se dégageait de son torse. Je ne savais pas ce qui avait changé depuis cinq ans, mais je me sentais irrésistiblement attirée par lui. Nous approchâmes d'un petit cours d'eau qui traversait la forêt. Je m'assis sur un tronc d'arbre renversé et Edward vint m'y rejoindre. Je soupirai en repensant à Phoenix. Si j'y étais, je serais probablement en train de passer ma dernière soirée de liberté enfermée dans ma chambre, un bon bouquin à la main. Peut-être que je changerai en vivant à Forks. Et puis, avec les Cullen, j'étais sûre de ne plus m'ennuyer. Alerté par mon soupir, Edward se pencha de façon à se retrouver face à mon visage, me scrutant.

-Je sais que je peux être ennuyeux, mais je pensais tout de même que je ne l'étais pas au point de te faire soupirer !

Je ris doucement, et me levai sans explication. Je me rapprochai innocemment du cours d'eau, m'accroupis, trempai les mains dans l'eau…et l'aspergeai abondamment ! Il me reg arda d'abord ébahi, puis réagis et s'élança vers moi, menaçant, pour m'encercler la taille de ses bras et, sans ménagement, il me jeta à l'eau ! Une eau à dix degrés, ce n'était pas _exactement _ce que je préférais.

-EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN !!!!!!!!

-Oui, mademoiselle ? Y aurait-il quelque chose qui vous dérange ?me nargua-t-il, penché au dessus de moi, bien au sec, un sourcil arqué.

-C'est **toi **qui me dérange ! Je déteste les bains de minuit !

-Eh ben je suis vraiment désolé pour toi !

Je bouillais de rage, mais face à son air et à sa gueule d'ange, je ne pus m'empêcher de finalement éclater de rire. Il me tendit galamment sa main, que je pris avec enthousiasme et il me redressa. J'en profitai pour me serrer contre lui et le tremper au passage.

-Argh ! Bee, une chemise toute neuve !s'écria-t-il.

-Quel dommage ! Eh ben je suis vraiment désolé pour toi !m'excusai-je, faussement désolée, réutilisant ses propres mots.

-Ah ouai, tu veux la jouer comme ça ?

-Mais de quoi tu parles, _Eddy_ ?

-Tu cherches les ennuis, là, Isabella !

-Oh, que j'ai peur !

Il réagit au quart de tour et me courut après. Il me rattrapa très facilement, il faut dire que j'avais de plus petites jambes et, maladroite comme je l'étais, j'aurais à tous les coups trébuché contre une racine d'arbre. Il m'attrapa par les hanches et me souleva de terre. Il me balança sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patates et se dirigea à nouveau vers le ruisseau. Comprenant ses projets, je me mis à protester à grands renforts de coups inutiles.

-Edward ! Non ! Ne me rejette pas à l'eau ! Edwaaa…iiiiiiiiiiiiiiih ! Elle est froide !!!

-C'est toi qui l'a voulu !rétorqua Edward en me décochant un sourire coin.

Je ne résistai pas et un sourire s'installa sur mes lèvres.

-Ce n'est pas juste, toi t'as tes muscles pour t'aider.

-En effet, la vie est vraiment mal faite !

-En effet, approuvai-je avant de l'asperger une nouvelle fois d'eau. Il grogna, mais bientôt il rit à gorge déployée, et vint me rejoindre dans l'eau. Elle était gelée et nous ne tardâmes pas à ressortir, frigorifiés, mais contents et fiers comme des gamins. Nous fîmes le chemin du retour en continuant de rire, je n'avais pas ri ainsi depuis, depuis…depuis cinq ans, en fait. Bien que la vie soit agréable à Phoenix, je n'avais pas de véritables amis et je ne sortais jamais, à part pour les courses ou aller à la bibliothèque, ce qui faisait de moi une personne pas très sociable. Je pense que c'était la principale raison qui avait décidé ma mère de m'envoyer vivre chez Charlie. Je fus tirée de mes pensées par un nouvel éclat de rire de la part de mon dieu grec. Je levai la tête et vis que nous arrivions en vue de la maison Cullen. Et je vis aussi la tête d'un Emmett hilare à travers la fenêtre de l'immense salle à manger des Cullen. Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Non mais quelle allure on devait avoir, Edward et moi, trempés de la tête aux pieds, rigolant comme de gamins en pleine nuit ? Pour toute réponse, Edward me prit par les hanches et me fit avancer jusqu'au palier. De là, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée pour dévoiler Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et surtout Emmett, pliés en deux de rire. Charlie ne tarda pas à passer la tête par la porte et eut du mal à se retenir de rire, il rejoignit Carlisle et enfin ils explosèrent de rire.

-Mais qu'avez-vous fait pour vous retrouver comme ça ?m'interrogea Alice entre deux éclats de rire.

-Ils ont dû faire des trucs pas très catholiques dans le ruisseau…insinua Emmett.

-Viens me faire un câlin, Emmett !et sans le consulter je l'entourai de mes bras bien mouillés et gelés.

-Ah ! Bella ! Traîtresse ! Enlève tes sales pattes de là !

Je lui fis des yeux de merlans frits, et il gémit. J'avais assez expérimenté cette expression pour savoir qu'elle marchait parfaitement sur lui lors de mes vacances. Rosalie me regarda, effarée, et me prit dans ses bras malgré le fait que je sois trempée.

-Oh, toi, je t'adore déjà ! Tu es la première à pouvoir faire plier Emmett, après moi !

-Ce n'est qu'un gros nounours, il est assez facile à manipuler, quand on sait s'y prendre, ajoutai-je, souriant de toutes mes dents.

-Ce n'est qu'un gros nounours, en effet, mais un nounours qui tient bien chaud la nuit, approuva Rosalie en se détournant de moi pour enlacer son petit-ami et de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Je sais faire d'autres choses plus intéressantes, la nuit, n'est-ce pas, Rose ?

-Hmm

Ce fut les derniers mots de Rosalie, et leur baiser se fit beaucoup moins chaste.

-S'il-vous-plaît !intervint Alice. Vous pouvez pas attendre un peu ? Vous avez une chambre, pour ça !

Rosalie avait à présent enroulé ses jambes autour de la taille d'Emmett, et leur étreinte était très gênante pour nous.

-Rosalie, intervint Jasper, en tant que frère jumeau, je n'ai pas tellement envie de te voir à l'action !

Ils réagirent enfin et, sans se lâcher, commencèrent lentement à monter les escaliers pour s'enfermer dans leur chambre. Je me retournai vers les autres.

-Mais comment vous faites pour supporter ça ?

-Moi non plus, je ne sais pas comment je fais, soupira mon dieu grec. Et dis-toi qu'en plus il y a Alice et Jasper.

-Oh, dur. Je compatis.

- Tu serais pas en train de te foutre de moi, par hasard ?

-Moi ? Pas du tout…

-Tu vas pas rire longtemps, crois-moi, parce que maintenant tu vas devoir endurer ça tous les jours !

-S'il-te-plaît, Edward, gémis-je, j'aimerais profiter de ma dernière soirée sans avoir à penser à ce que sera ma vie avec toi…

-Pourquoi en particulier _moi ? _Au contraire, ma présence et un honneur !

-On dit que les idiots sont toujours heureux, soufflai-je.

-Mademoiselle Swan, je prends cela comme un affront personnel, je vous jure que vous le regretterai…

-Oh, que sa grâce me pardonne, je n'ai pu retenir la vérité de sortir de mes lèvres, je suis confuse.

-Bell, grogna-t-il, menaçant.

-Désolé Edward, mais tu devras te venger de ma fille une autre fois, je tiens à la garder en vie au moins jusqu'à la rentrée, sinon t'imagines ce que me dirais sa mère ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Charlie. Je compte savourer ma vengeance, je veux qu'elle soit lente et douloureuse…

-Edward !m'exclamai-je, horrifiée.

-Bon allez, on rentre !

Esmée et Carlisle me souhaitèrent une bonne nuit, et Alice me sauta au cou. Jasper se contenta d'un sourire franc, mais il dévorait Alice du regard. Apparemment, il n'y aurait pas que Rosalie qui resterait dormir chez les Cullen, ce soir…Je me tournai pour finir vers Edward. Il m'enlaça la taille et déposa un baiser sonore sur ma joue avant de me souhaiter bonne nuit lui aussi.

-Fais de beaux rêves, ma Bella, l'entendis me souffler à l'oreille.

Je rougis furieusement. Je rêvais ou il m'avait bien appelé « ma Bella » ? Pas que cela me dérangeait, loin de là…

Cette nuit-là, je m'endormis paisiblement.

Le réveil fut plus brutal. J'avais récolté un vieux, très vieux réveil, et le son de l'alarme n'était plus réglable, à mon grand malheur. La sonnerie stridente et répétitive me vrilla les oreilles à sept heures du matin, les je ne sais combien de décibels me perçant les tympans. Je criai de surprise et me jetai sur cette antiquité pour l'éteindre mais cette saleté ne voulait rien entendre, je fus donc obligée de la cacher au fond de mon armoire, bien enfoncée dans mes chaussettes. Enfin la paix ! Le son était encore un peu perceptible, mais il n'était plus nocif pour mes nerfs. Je filai à la douche et après m'être décontractée sous le jet d'eau chaude, je m'habillai soigneusement. Bien que je ne sois pas accro à la mode, contrairement à mon lutin de meilleure amie, je n'étais pas idiote. Je savais que si je ne faisais pas un minimum d'efforts question look pour la rentrée, j'allais fortement le regretter. Je choisis donc un ensemble assez mignon, on verra si Alice l'approuvera. Je descendis en hâte prendre mon petit-déjeuner, manquant de m'étaler de tout mon long dans le hall. Charlie était déjà parti au travail, il m'avait lissé un mot me disant qu'il rentrerait tard et me souhaitant bonne chance pour la rentrée. De la chance, c'est de cela dont j'aurai besoin, avec la catastrophe ambulante que je suis. Après avoir ingurgité un bref café et quelques miettes de pain, je courus finir de me préparer. Mais comment faisais-je pour toujours être en retard ? Alors que je me préparais à sortir pour attraper le premier bus, un coup de klaxon me fit sursauter. J'ouvris la porte et découvris la superbe Volvo argent de mon voisin, stationnant devant ma modeste demeure. Il semblait m'attendre. Comme une cruche, je ne réagissais pas. Edward passa donc la tête par la fenêtre de la portière et me cria :

-Bah alors, tu comptes rester comme ça encore longtemps ?

Je me ressaisis et fermai la maison derrière moi. Evidemment, je fis tomber mes clefs dans une flaque et je trébuchai à deux mètres de la voiture. Je me rattrapai difficilement au capot, pour croiser le regard moqueur mais rempli de…pitié ?d'Edward. Le rouge me monta aux joues et je m'installai côté passager sans un mot. Je le sentis bouger et il me déposa un baiser sur la joue, très près des lèvres.

-Bonjour quand même, lança-t-il, tout guilleret.

-B'jour. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es de si bonne humeur ? C'est quand même la rentrée, relevai-je, sarcastique.

-Pour une fois, je me dis que cette année ne sera pas ennuyeuse, puisque tu seras là.

-Vraiment, je me demande comment tu as fait pour survivre sans moi pendant toutes ces années !

-Tu veux dire, comment je vais faire pour survivre avec durant cette année !

-Tu viens de dire que ce soit mieux que je sois là, et juste après tu te plains, t'es pas très cohérent, tu sais. Au fait, où sont les autres ?

-Ils ont pris la jeep d'Emmett, me répondis Edward. Et je ne voulais pas m'immiscer entre les couples. C'est déjà assez dur de devoir se lever avec Rosalie et Jasper dans la maison et de les voir faire des papouilles avec mon frère et ma sœur.

Il frissonna en y repensant, ce qui me fit un peu rire, je dois l'avouer.

Nous arrivions en vue du misérable, minuscule, lycée de Forks. Dans le parking, il n'y avait aucune voiture semblable à celle d'Edward, juste de vieilles camionnettes, fourgons et autres voitures dépassées et défraîchies. Plusieurs groupes de lycéens discutaient en attendant le début des cours. Je descendis de la voiture lentement, appréhendant un petit peu cette première dans un nouveau lycée. Heureusement que je connaissais déjà les Cullen et les Hale, je ne devrais pas me sentir trop seule. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Mon arrivée devait être un fait important dans la petite vie tranquille de Forks. Edward se rapprocha de moi, et immédiatement les chuchotages et autres messes basses commencèrent. Ils devaient se demander pourquoi Edward me connaissait déjà, pourquoi il était si proche de moi. Nous rejoignîmes les autres, qui nous attendaient devant l'entrée. Bien évidemment, Alice me sauta au cou.

-Bella ! Tu m'as manqué !

-Alice, ça fait dix heures au maximum !

-Peut-être, mais tu m'as manqué pendant cinq ans, alors j'ai bien le droit de me défouler maintenant. A propos, on pourrait se refaire une sortie shopping same…

-Non !la coupai-je immédiatement. J'ai ma dose pour les trois prochains mois, crois-moi.

-T'es pas drôle, ronchonna-t-elle, dépitée.

-Je tiens à ma vie, ce n'est pas pareil, répliquai-je.

Je continuai à faire le tour du groupe pour dire bonjour à tout le monde. J'étais contente, car j'avais réussi à me faire apprécier rapidement de Rosalie, la belle blonde qui semblait superficielle et inaccessible. Mais elle était bien au-dessus de cela. La sonnerie retentit, et je me dépêchai de me rendre à l'accueil après avoir salué mes amis. Je me retrouvai devant une petite femme, Mme. Cope. Elle me souhaita tout d'abord la bienvenue à Forks, me donna mon emploi du temps, et m'expliqua rapidement le règlement de l'école et toutes ces choses fastidieuses auxquelles personne ne faisait attention. Je pris connaissance de tous les documents qu'elle m'avait fourré entre les mains, vérifiai mon emploi du temps, le plan de l'école, et me dirigeai vers ma classe. J'espérais avoir le plus de cours possibles avec Alice ou Edward…enfin, surtout Edward. Malheureusement, l'histoire se déroulerait sans eux. A la seconde où j'entrai dans la salle, je sentis tous les regards braqués sur moi, bien que je me refuse à les affronter. J'étais atteinte d'une timidité incurable, et l'assurance dont je faisais preuve en présence de mes nouveaux voisins était exceptionnelle. Je me présentai rapidement au professeur qui semblait tout sauf amical. Par bonheur, il m'envoya m'asseoir sans m'obliger à faire une présentation devant toute la classe. Je balayai la pièce du regard et ne trouvai qu'une seule place de libre. Je la rejoignis et m'assis sans autre forme de procès. Le cours reprit là où je l'avais interrompu. Je me mis à griffonner quelques phrases du cours, sans vraiment y prêter attention. Mon voisin, auquel je n'avais même pas jeté un regard, engagea la conversation :

-Alors, ça va la nouvelle ? Tu viens d'où ? Tu t'appelles Isabella, c'est ça ?

Je me tournai légèrement vers lui et le détaillai rapidement. Assez banale, les cheveux châtains coupés courts, une tête ronde, pas de trait très particulier.

-Bella, rectifiai-je machinalement.

-Bella, d'accord, acquiesça-t-il avec un grand sourire. Et donc ?

-Quoi ?demandai-je, peut-être avec un ton plus froid que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais tout de suite, ce gars ne me plaisait pas. Peut-être à cause de son visage empreint d'arrogance, ou alors cette lueur dans les yeux, si…sûre, possessive.

-D'où tu viens ? Cela m'intéresserait d'en savoir plus sur toi…

-Phoenix, répondis-je simplement avant de me retourner face au tableau.

-OK…Et…Aurais-tu, par le plus grand des hasards, un petit-ami ?

-Je peux savoir en quoi ça te regarde ?

-Cela m'intéresse au plus haut point. Alors ? Prise ou pas ?

-Non.

Inutile de préciser qu'en fait je n'en avais tout simplement jamais eu.

-Pourtant, t'avais l'air proche de Cullen, ce matin. Mais au fait, comment ça se fait que tu les connaisses déjà ? Ils ne laissent d'habitude personne s'approcher.

Je commençais à le trouver légèrement encombrant.

-Comme je te l'ai dit, ça ne te regarde en rien.

-Pas si tu es célibataire….

Je lui lançai un coup d'œil incompréhensif, mais me retournai vivement vers le professeur lorsque je vis l'étincelle vulgaire dans son regard.

-Au fait, moi c'est Mike. Mike Newton.

Je ne fis pas attention et le reste du cours se déroula dans le silence. Dès que la sonnerie retentit, je me dépêchai de rassembler mes affaires et quittai la salle sans dire un mot. Si tous les garçons de cette école ressemblaient à ce Mike Newton, je retourne à Phoenix ! (enfin, seulement si les Cullen me suivent.)

J'entrai dans mon deuxième cours de la matinée : Anglais. Je sentais que cette année, j'allais adorer cette matière, car Edward se trouvait dans la pièce. La place à sa droite était libre, je m'empressai de m'y installer. Il ne m'avait pas encore remarquée, occupé à regarder dans le vide, tout à ses pensées.

-Bonjour, beau gosse, lui chuchotai-je à son oreille.

Je voulais m'amuser un peu après l'heure que je venais de subir. Et je fus servie, car il sursauta légèrement en se retournant, puis s'empourpra instantanément en me voyant à quelques centimètres de son visage.

-Oh, c'est toi, murmura-t-il.

-Tu t'attendais à quelqu'un d'autre ?relevai-je, affichant une moue déçue.

Juste à ce moment-là, une voix niaise à souhait nous interrompit :

-Eddychoouuuu !!!

-J'avais peur que ce soit _elle_, marmonna-t-il, la mine funèbre.

Je me retournai pour voir qui était la propriétaire de cette voix tout simplement idiote et vulgaire. Une adolescente blonde décolorée, affublée d'une jupe au ras des fesses, d'un T-shirt super moulant, maquillée outrageusement, marchant avec des talons dotés d'immenses talons, nous dévisageait intensément. Ou plutôt, elle déshabillait Edward du regard. Elle lui fit ou sourire qu'elle voulait sûrement aguicheur, mais qui n'eut pas beaucoup d'effet, selon la grimace que fit Edward.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Jessica ?cracha-t-il.

Donc, cette pouffe s'appelait Jessica…

-C'est génial, nous avons encore cours ensemble cette année, Eddychou !

-C'es bien, Jessica, je suis content pour toi. Maintenant, tu peux aller t'asseoir.

-J'avais espéré pouvoir m'asseoir à côté de toi, mais apparemment la place est déjà prise…

Sa voix avait changé en un instant. A présent elle charriait des glaçons en me regardant. Je détournai rapidement le regard, gênée. Mais cette Jessica ne voulait pas me lâcher.

-Tu es Isabella Swan, c'est ça ?

-Bella, rectifia Edward pour moi.

-Donc, Isabella, (elle insista bien sur mon prénom complet) peux-tu aller prendre une autre place, s'il-te-plaît ?

J'ouvrais grands les yeux, effarée. J'avais bien entendu ? Elle me demandait de changer de place ? Elle tenait à ce point à être près d'Edward ? Je n'avais pas mesuré sa popularité, mais apparemment, je n'étais pas la seule à qui il faisait de l'effet.

-Bella reste ici, décréta Edward en détachant bien les syllabes.

Il passa son bras sur mes épaules pour bien signifier à Jessica qu'elle pouvait partir.

Cette dernière paraissait prête à exploser, mais elle obéit docilement et alla s'installer deux rangées derrière, d'où, je le sentais, elle me lançait des regards noirs. L'heure se déroula dans une ambiance tendue. Edward avait enlevé son bras de mes épaules, mais à la place il serrait ma main, ce qui était loin de me déplaire. La sonnerie retentit et Jessica ne se fit pas prier pour sortir en trombe de la salle de classe. Edward me retint alors que je me levais.

-Je suis désolé, pour Jessica, elle ne me lâche jamais…

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, la situation était juste très gênante…

-Hum…Tu as quoi comme cours, maintenant ?

-Heu….

Je sortis mon emploi du temps de mon sac et répondis :

-Français et Maths.

- Dommage, on ne sera pas ensemble. Bon, dans ce cas, on se verra à la cafétéria !

Sur ce, il déposa un baiser furtif sur ma joue, ce qui ne manqua pas de me rougir, mais il ne le remarqua pas, et sortit rejoindre son prochain cours.

Quant à moi, je me dirigeai vers la salle de maths, et m'assis sans faire attention à mon entourage. Mon attention fut soudain attirée par la personne qui s'assit à côté de moi.

-Tiens, Isabella !

Pitié, pas elle !

-On n'a pas trop eu le temps de bien se présenter, tout à l'heure. Je suis Jessica Stanley.

-Mmm.

Je n'allais tout de même pas lui faire la conversation innocemment. Son attitude vis-à-vis d'Edward m'avait énervée au plus haut point.

-Je suis sûûûûre que l'on va bien s'entendre, Isabella !

Elle parlait vraiment à moi, là ? Bien s'entendre ? Elle et moi ? En tous cas, pas si elle continuait à m'appeler Isabella !

-Bella !la repris-je méchamment, mais elle ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

-Comment ça se fait que tu sois aussi proche d'Edward ?attaqua-t-elle d'emblée.

-Je le connais de vacances, répondis-je évasivement.

Je ne voulais pas lui dire que j'étais désormais sa voisine, cela ne me semblait pas une bonne idée.

-C'était il y a combien de temps ? T'es restée longtemps ? Vous êtes restés en contact ?

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle débitait ses questions, son ton gagnait en méchanceté. Je répondis pourtant avec une assurance que je ne me connaissais pas :

-C'était il y a cinq ans, je suis restée trois semaines, et nous sommes un peu restés en contact, ça te va ?

-Mais pourtant, il t'a accompagné en voiture, ce matin !

Sa façade de bonne copine avait définitivement laissé place à la garce qu'elle semblait être.

-Il voulait être gentil pour le premier jour de l'année, c'est tout !

En disant cela, je me rendis compte qu'en réalité, il n'avait pas vraiment de raison valable pour me servir de chauffeur. J'aurais très bien pu me débrouiller en bus…mais je n'allais pas me plaindre. Heureusement, le prof de français entra dans la pièce et commença son cours en réclamant le silence, ce qui stoppa notre joute verbale, et je pus enfin avoir la paix. Je sens que je ne venais pas de me faire une bonne amie.

A l'heure suivante, je rejoignis Alice en salle de maths. Heureusement, car Mike Newton se trouvait lui aussi dans ce cours et il avait amorcé un mouvement pour me rejoindre lorsqu'Alice lui avait barré la route, sautillant, toute guillerette. L'heure se passa calmement. Enfin un cours tranquille !

Nous allâmes ensemble à la cafétéria. Je remarquai que Mike nous suivait de près. Je ne fis pas trop attention, jusqu'au moment où Alice m'abandonna quelques instants le temps de faire un détour par les toilettes. Mike m'accosta à la seconde où Alice disparut de mon champ de vision.

-Eh, Bella !

Je serrai les dents pour éviter de répondre discourtoisement. La tension accumulée ce matin avec Mike et Jessica assemblés menaçaient d'exploser.

-Oui ?dis-je en me retournant vers lui.

-On n'a pas eu le temps de discuter, ce matin.

-En effet, et alors ?

Mon ton glacial n'eut pas l'air de le refroidir.

-Je me disais qu'on pourrait se rattraper. Tu pourrais venir manger avec nous, ce midi, me proposa-t-il.

-Non, désolée, mais je mange avec les Cullen, aujourd'hui…

-Dans ce cas, demain ?

-…et probablement tous les jours de la semaine, je serais avec eux, terminai-je. Alors ce sera pas possible, désolée !

-Vendredi soir, t'es libre ?

-Non, répondis d'emblée.

-C'est pas possible, t'as quand même pas déjà quelque chose de prévu ?

- Non, je ne pense pas, mais si j'avais quelque chose de prévu, ce ne serait sûrement pas avec toi.

J'espérais qu'après ma dernière réplique, il me laisserait tranquille. C'était sans compter sur son idiotie monumentale. Je commençais à me retourner quand il m'agrippa brutalement le bras.

-C'est encore Cullen ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a, ce type ? Tu le connais même pas !

-Ce qui montre que tu ne connais rien de ma vie privée. Maintenant, tu peux me laisser ? J'aimerais aller manger.

J'essayais tant bien que mal de ne pas perdre mon calme.

Mike resserra sa prise sur mon bras, si bien qu'il me le broyait presque.

-Aïe ! Mike lâche-moi ! Arrête ! Tu me fais mal !

-Newton !

La voix avait claqué, implacable, remplie de haine et de rage.

-Cullen, cracha Mike au nouvel arrivant.

Edward se précipita vers moi et s'empressa de me libérer de l'étreinte de Mike. Il m'enserra des l'étau protecteur de ses bras, et je m'y blottis avec joie. Si un regard pouvait tuer, Mike serait mort sur place, Edward le regardait avec une flamme de haine au fond de ses yeux. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard durant un moment qui me parut infini, puis Mike finis par lâcher et il repartit, me laissant dans les bras d'Edward. Ce dernier enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux et soupira de soulagement.

Puis il prit mon bras dans sa main et me le massa doucement.

-Tu n'as pas mal ?

-Non…Non, ça va aller.

-Saleté de Newton, jura Edward entre ses dents.

Alice choisit ce moment pour arriver.

-J'ai vu Newton partir, il avait l'air assez furieux…

-Ce gars n'est qu'un pauvre con, intervint Edward. Bella, ne l'approche plus jamais.

-Ce sera dur, on partage le cours d'histoire.

-Quoi ? Et tu ne me l'avais pas dit ?

-Je e savais pas que ça pouvait être important, tentai-je de me défendre.

Je ne comprenais pas la colère d'Edward.

Alice me regarda, l'air grave.

Tandis que nous nous dirigions vers la cafétéria, elle m'expliqua.

-Ecoute, il faut que tu saches que Mike Newton est un coureur de jupons, et il se croit un tombeur. Il peut être très insistant quand il le veut, alors il faut essayer de ne pas l'approcher, O.K ?

-T'inquiète, j'ai retenu la leçon, la rassurai-je.

Edward ne semblait pas avoir décoléré devant nous. Je me plaçai derrière lui dans la file d'attente, et posai ma main timidement sur son bras, tentant de le calmer.

-Edward…

Automatiquement, son visage s'apaisa et il tourna vers moi un sourire bienveillant.

-Tu n'es pas en colère, hein ?demandai-je d'une toute petite voix.

Il me fit son sourire en coin et fit glisser un de ses doigts le long de ma joue, occasionnant un frisson le long de mon échine.

-C'est juste que ce Newton me tape sur les nerfs.

Nous allâmes rejoindre le reste de nos amis à une table au centre de la salle. Emmett tenait Rosalie par la taille, et Alice s'empressa de se jeter dans les bras de Jasper. Edward s'assit, et comme il ne restait qu'une seule place, je fus presque obligée de m'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Tout le monde, lança Alice, tout excitée, réservez votre samedi prochain ! Puisqu'une _certaine personne _ne veut pas aller faire du shopping, je me disais qu'on pourrait aller à la plage de La Push, il est censé faire du beau temps.

-Beau temps, à Forks ?raillai-je.

Pour toute réponse, Alice me tira sa petite langue.

Tout le monde manifesta son approbation pour la sortie, et le repas se déroula dans la bonne ambiance générale. Sauf pour Edward. Je le sentais tendu, il n'arrêtait pas de jeter des regards noirs à la ronde. Je me disais qu'il en voulait encore à Mike. Pourtant, ce qu'il avait fait n'étais pas si grave. Il ne méritait pas de perturber ainsi ce dieu grec. Emmett, comme à son habitude, me taquina.

-Eh, Bella ! T'as survécu aux chiens en chaleur ?

-De quoi tu parles, encore ?soupirai-je, m'attendant à une autre idiotie made by Emmett.

-Quoi, t'as pas remarqué ?s'étonna-t-il.

-Mais quoi, Em !

-En tout, Eddy, lui, s'en est rendu compte, et ça n'a pas l'air de lui plaire des masses, constata-t-il.

Je me tournai vers Edward, assis à mes côtés. Depuis le début du repas, il n'avait cessé d'afficher une mine sombre, méfiante et agressante. E suivis l'un de ses regards noirs, pour tomber sur un groupe garçons qui se retournèrent aussitôt en chuchotant. Je ne comprenais pas l'attitude d'Edward. D'accord, depuis le matin, on ne me lâchait pas. Mais de là à réagir ainsi, il y allait un peu fort.

Je reportai mon attention sur Emmett qui fixait Edward, goguenard. Il commençait à m'exaspérer sérieusement ! Je déteste quand je ne comprends pas ou que je ne suis pas au courant de quelque chose !

-Bon, Emmett ! Tu peux m'expliquer clairement de quoi tu parles, à la fin ?m'énervai-je.

-Aaaaah, Bella, jeune fille pure et innocente….Laisse-moi t'expliquer : quand une nouvelle personne arrive dans un lycée tel que celui-ci où tout le monde connaît tout le monde depuis la maternelle, cette personne se retrouve le centre de l'attention pour une durée indéterminée…

-Merci, je l'avais déjà compris, ça, intervins-je.

-Ce que tu ne comprends peut-être pas, continua Emmett, imperturbable, c'est que, dans le même principe, quand une fille comme toi débarque dans un lycée où tous les garçons ont eu le temps de sortir avec toutes les filles, qu'elles soient potables, intéressantes, ou pas, ils ne comptent pas laisser cette nouvelle proie sans avoir tenté leur chance…

Je le dévisageais, un sourcil levé. Je fis un tour d'horizon, et je m'aperçus en effet que la grande majorité de mes observateurs se trouvaient être de sexe masculin.

-Mais pourquoi s'intéresseraient-ils à moi, demandai-je, déconcertée. Je n'ai absolument rien de particulier, et ce serait une première…

Toute la table me dévisageait, effarée. Je commençais à me sentir légèrement gênée, là !

-Quoi ?!

-Mais enfin, Bella, me raisonna Alice, tu es loin d'être inintéressante ! Et question physique, tu n'as pas à être étonnée que les mecs te matent, crois-moi !

-Euh, Alice ? Là, tu parles de moi, Bella Swan, tu es sûre de ne pas confondre avec Rosalie ?

L'intéressée sourit à ma remarque, amusée.

-Oh, Bella !s'exaspéra Emmett. Si tu ne me crois pas, d'accord ! Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi Edward réagirait-il ainsi ?

A la mention de son prénom, Edward sortit de sa série de fusillades, mais il évita de me regarder. Je vis, à moins que ce soit mon imagination tordue, une petite rougeur envahir ses joues. Je reconsidérai les paroles d'Emmett et Alice. Se pourrait-il vraiment que j'attire les regards ?...N'importe quoi ! D'ailleurs, Emmett avait bien dit « toutes les filles, qu'elles soient intéressantes ou pas. » Donc j'avais bien raison, je suis banale et inintéressante. Mais bon, que Edward me défende, en quelque sorte, de cette manière n'était pas désagréable…

Pour le sortir de ses pensées, je tirai timidement sur sa manche. Il releva immédiatement la tête et croisa mon regard. Aussitôt, un sourire rassurant étira ses lèvres.

-Edward…Ca va ?osai-je demander.

-T'inquiètes pas, me rassura-t-il.

Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et me rapprocha de son torse tandis que mon cœur ratait un battement. Nous étions déjà proches, mais là je me retrouvais appuyée contre lui, tête reposant sur son épaule. Je sentis mon visage s'empourprer et en même temps le regard assassin de la moitié des filles de la cafétéria. Mais pour le moment, franchement, je m'en fichais royalement. J'étais si bien, contre le corps tout chaud d'Edward…

-Désolé, continua-t-il en caressant distraitement mes cheveux, c'est juste que Newton m'a mis en rogne.

-Quoi ? Newton ? Il a encore fait des siennes ? C'est pas possible…soupira Rosalie.

-Il fallait bien s'attendre à ce qu'il lui mette le grappin dessus, tempéra Jasper.

C'était presque la première fois que j'entendais la voix du petit-ami d'Alice.

-Il est si réputé que ça ?me renseignai-je.

-Malheureusement, acquiesça Alice, fataliste.

-S'il te fait quoi que ce soit, intervint Emmett, surtout, prévins-nous. Je suis sûr qu'Edward se fera une joie de le réduire en bouillie, n'est-ce pas, Ed ?

-Mmm mmm…se contenta-t-il de répondre, mais ses yeux noirs parlaient pour lui

Il caressait toujours mes cheveux et ce n'est pas moi qui allais m'en plaindre !

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing !

Stupide cloche !

Pourquoi interrompait-elle un tel moment ? Saleté !

Je me levai à regret, mais, à mon grand bonheur, Edward maintint le contact entre nous. Il laissa sa main glisser dans mon dos et me dirigea vers mon prochain cours.

-Tu as biologie avancée, c'est bien ça ?

-Moui…

Je désespérais à l'idée de passer un après-midi sans lui et c'est presque en traînant les pieds que j'entrai en classe. Mais je remarquai un truc : la main d'Edward se trouvait toujours dans mon dos. Je me retournai vers lui, levant un sourcil interrogateur. Il croisa mon regard et m'adressa un grand sourire, auquel je me sentis fondre.

-Eh oui, je suis aussi en bio avancée ! Cela nous fera au moins deux cours ensemble ! Tu ne te sentiras pas trop seule…Tu arriveras à me supporter ?me demanda-t-il, taquin, en usant d'une moue de chien battue irrésistible.

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues et répondis en détournant le regard :

-Je suis maudite…

Puis nous éclatâmes de rire.

Je ne pouvais que me réjouir à cette nouvelle ! Vivement qu'on ait des TPs, que l'on puisse discuter tranquillement. Au moins, je n'aurai pas à m'asseoir à côté d'un inconnu, une copie de Mike ou encore d'une de Jessica. Nous nous installâmes au deuxième rang, côté fenêtre. Nous discutions tranquillement en attendant le professeur lorsque l'attention d'Edward fut attirée par quelque chose à l'entrée. Son visage se ferma et son regard s'obscurcit. Je me tournai vers la porte pour connaître la raison de ce soudain rembrunissement.

Mike se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte, chaque bras passé par-dessus les épaules de Jessica à sa droite, et d'une réplique de cette dernière à sa gauche. Quand ils me remarquèrent, Mike sourit indécemment tandis que Jessica et Jessica-bis me fusillaient du regard. Je ne connaissais pas la deuxième fille que déjà elle me détestait. Wow, quelle chance ! Première journée au lycée réussie !

Je me remis face à Edward, qui soupirait profondément.

-Finalement, ce cours là ne sera peut-être pas aussi bien que je l'avais imaginé…Désolé, Bella.

-Quoi ? Non, ne t'excuse pas…Et puis, on n'a qu'à faire comme s'ils n'étaient pas là…C'est pas comme si on était assis à côté d'eux.

Les nouveaux arrivants indésirables s'assirent plusieurs rangées derrière nous. Je pouvais sentir le regard noir de Jessica dans mon dos. Edward dût le sentir aussi, car il se rapprocha au maximum de moi. Je pouvais sentir sa chaleur corporelle irradier mon flanc, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire.

Le cours se passa dans un silence assez tendu. Mais dès que nous nous retrouvâmes dans le couloir, l'atmosphère s'allégea. Nous allâmes ensemble à notre prochain cours, EPS. Il se trouvait que nous avions aussi ce cours en commun. Je me mis à trembler à l'approche du gymnase.

-Bella ? Ca ne va pas ?

-Tu te rappelles de ma maladresse ?

-Bien sûr que oui, acquiesça-t-il en riant doucement.

-Eh bien, disons qu'elle ne s'est toujours pas arrangée, c'est même pire, maintenant. Je te dis pas ce que c'est, en sport.

-Ouh, j'ai hâte de voir ça, exulta Edward.

Je lui balançai un coup dans l'épaule.

Nous nous séparâmes pour aller dans nos vestiaires respectifs. Lorsque j'arrivai dans le petit gymnase, je stoppai devant l'image qui se présentait à moi.

Edward, en short et T-shirt, en train de s'échauffer en courant autour du terrain, plaisantant avec d'autres mecs. Il m'aperçu et vint à ma rencontre. Ses amis le suivirent.

-Les gars, je vous présente Bella, mais j'imagine que vous devez déjà la connaître.

-Bien sûr, elle est célèbre, maintenant !approuva un garçon blond.

-Bella, continua Edward, voici Dan. L'autre idiot brun est Matt, et le dernier c'est Ben.

-Salut tout le monde, lançai-je aux garçons.

A ce moment-là, Ben remarqua quelqu'un derrière moi et se précipita vers cette personne.

-Ange !

Je me retournai pour le voir enlacer une jolie brune puis l'embrasser tendrement.

Edward me chuchota à l'oreille :

-Pas besoin de te préciser qu'Angela et Ben sont ensemble, j'imagine ?

-Non, j'ai compris toute seule, comme une grande, répondis sur le même ton.

Le prof de sport arriva et rassembla tout le monde.

-Aujourd'hui, séance volley ! Je veux des équipes mixtes, uniformes, et surtout, tout le monde joue ! Je surveillerai pour voir si vous avez compris.

Ouille ! Moi qui avais espéré me mettre dans un coin et ne pas bouger, c'était mal parti. Par chance je me retrouvai dans l'équipe d'Edward ! Je me plaçai bien au fond du terrain, me tenant à l'écart. L'équipe se débrouillait très très très bien sans moi et cela aurait pu continuer si le coach ne m'avait pas pistée.

-Swan ! Même si tu es nouvelle, ça ne t'autorise pas à flemmarder ! Devant le filet, tout de suite !

Mais pourquoi moi ??!

Je traînai les pieds en direction du filet. Edward me fit un clin d'œil lorsque je passai devant lui avant de me positionner. Je tentai de suivre la balle des yeux, mais malgré tout je fus prise au dépourvu lorsqu'elle arriva sur moi. Je plaçai mes bras pour effectuer…n'importe quoi, la balle rebondit douloureusement sur mes avant-bras avant de retomber à mes pieds. Je regardai atour de moi, déconfite. Jessica Stanley et Lauren Mallory ricanaient sur le terrain d'à côté. Puis je sentis une douce fraîcheur sur mes poignets endoloris. Je baissai les yeux dessus et aperçus deux grandes mains qui les caressaient doucement. Je rencontrai les prunelles inquiètes d'Edward.

-Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

-Euh…Non…Non, ça va, merci.

Wow ! Je ne savais pas que prononcer une phrase intelligible pouvait s'avérer si difficile ! Mais quand deux yeux de rêve au milieu d'un visage de dieu appartenant à un corps divin vous scrutent du regard, tout comportement normal devient impossible.

Il se replaça à sa place initiale, deux mètres derrière moi. J'avoue que le savoir près de moi ma rassurait, en même temps cela me troublait.

Retranchée dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas arriver la balle, encore une fois. Sauf que là, c'était nettement plus grave.

Celui qui se trouvait face à moi, un certain Tyler Crowley, je crois, venais de faire un énorme smash…directement sur moi.

Cela se passait comme au cinéma, au ralenti. Je pouvais voir chaque centimètre que la balle parcourait, se rapprochant inévitablement de moi et de mon pauvre crâne.

Et puis au moment où la balle était censée me percuter, elle fut déviée de son trajet par un puissant bras et mon champ de vision fut obstrué par un torse massif. Avant de comprendre quelque chose je me retrouvai emprisonnée au creux de deux bras réconfortant, la tête sur une épaule.

L'odeur qui m'emplit les narines m'indiqua aussitôt l'identité de mon « sauveur ».

-Edward…

-Putain mais Bella, je savais que t'avais pas de bol et que t'étais nulle en sport, mais quand même, fais attention !

Je levai les yeux et rencontrai les yeux inquiets d'Edward. Je me sentis un peu coupable et me mordis nerveusement la lèvre. Un éclair passa dans les yeux de mon charmant sauveur et il resserra sa prise autour de moi en enfouissant sa tête dans mes cheveux.

-Arrête de te mettre en danger, mes nerfs ont du mal à tenir, me souffla-t-il dans l'oreille.

Je m'empourprai furieusement, et je devins encore plus rouge quand je vis Lauren et Jessica en train de me lancer des regards noirs. Je tentai de faire abstraction malgré le regard pesant des deux pouffiasses.

-Cullen ! Swan ! C'est bon, vous avez fini ? C'et en dehors de mon cours, les câlins, O.K. ?

-Oui, coach, répondit docilement Edward, ne me quittant pas du regard, alors qu'il se détachait de moi.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de regretter son départ.

Dix minutes de torture plus tard, six trébuchements et trois balles ratées (l'équipe avait tout de même fini par comprendre qu'il na valait mieux que la balle se tienne à l'écart d mes mains), le coach nous envoya nous changer.

Je soupirai de soulagement. J'étais presque arrivée à la porte des vestiaires des filles quand Edward me rattrapa.

-Tu m'attends devant le gymnase ?

-De quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Idiote. Tu pouvais pas répondre un truc un peu mieux que ça ???

-Ben…Je vais te raccompagner…A moins que tu ne veuilles pas, ajouta-t-il, un peu déçu.

-Non !répondis-je aussitôt. Non, je veux dire…Oui, évidemment que je veux que u me raccompagnes…Enfin j'accepte ! De toute façon j'i pas le choix, hein ? Je n'ai pas de voiture.

Il me servit son sourire en coin et fila dans les vestiaires réservés aux garçons.

Je me changeai en vitesse et rejoignit Edward devant le gymnase. A voir ses cheveux, il avait pris une douche…Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau avec les quelques mèches trempées qui lui tombaient devant les yeux ! Cela me faisait à la veille, lorsque nous étions tous les deux dans le ruisseau.

Je m'approchai de lui et-mon dieu qu'il sentait bon !- nous allâmes ensemble jusqu'à sa voiture dont il m'ouvrit toujours la portière.

Le soir, allongée sur mon lit, je ressassai ma journée.

Ma vie était géniale !

Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux.

Ce qui allait se passer aller me prouvait le contraire.

En effet, je me levai et me dirigeai machinalement vers la fenêtre de ma chambre. Le ciel était magnifique. Les nuages avaient libéré une trouée dans la nuit pour laisser apparaître les étoiles et une lune pleine et brillante. On la voyait parfaitement bien, et je me perdis dans sa beauté mystérieuse.

Une lumière attira mon regard.

Elle provenait d'une fenêtre pile en face de la mienne. Je plissai les yeux et détaillai le jeune homme qui venait d'entrai dans une pièce que je devinai comme étant une chambre. Le jeune homme se tourna légèrement vers la fenêtre en se dirigeant vers son bureau et je pus enfin voir son visage…

Oh…

Mon…

Dieu…

Edward !

A bien y repenser, c'était tout à fait normal. Il était mon voisin, et nos fenêtres dépassaient la haie qui séparait nos deux maisons bien différentes. Deux grands arbres encadraient nos fenêtre, libérant un espace pour un parfait vis-à-vis.

Non, il n'était tout de même pas en train de…

Si !

Il enlevait lentement son T-shirt, dévoilant un torse magnifiquement bien musclé.

Je maudis la distance qui nous séparait, m'empêchant de mieux voir !

En même temps, je me sentais un peu coupable de l'épier.

Torse nu, il sortit en éteignant la lumière et alla dans une autre pièce, sortant de mon champ de vision. Je me recouchai bien au chaud dans mon lit et m'endormis rapidement. Mes rêves comportaient beaucoup d'Edward torse nu…

Inutile de dire que je dormis merveilleusement bien.

* * *

Alors?! Alors?

Bien, moyen, ou nul à chier? (Vous pouvez être franche^^)

Et si vous avez des idées, elles sont le bienvenu!! Prochain chapitre, La Push!! Soleil, maillot de bain, bronzette, crème solaire, plage, et nos deux tourtereaux favoris!!!

XD


	4. Soleil

Alors voila enfin le quatrième chapitre!!! Un peu plus court, mais le prochain devrait valoir la peine...

Je vous laisse découvrir^^

* * *

Chapitre 4-Soleil…

Samedi matin.

Enfin.

La première semaine de cours dans mon nouveau lycée s'était à peu près bien déroulée. Disons que je n'avais pas encore atterri à l'hôpital et que j'avais réussi à faire abstraction de Mike, Jessica et Lauren, la fameuse Jessica-bis.

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de sortir du lit. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui m'y obligeait ?....

Ah bah oui, si je n'étais pas prête dans moins d'une heure, Alice déboulerait chez moi pour me traîner par les pieds à La Push. Maudits soient Alice et ses idées farfelues ! Non mais qui aurait l'idée d'aller à la plage en septembre à Forks ??!

Quoique…

Je me levai difficilement et allai jusqu'à la fenêtre. Je regardai au-dehors. Un timide soleil pointait le bout de son nez, et ses rayons me réchauffaient à travers la vitre. Mouai…Finalement, un beau temps à Forks était possible ! Incroyable mais vrai !

Puis mon regard dévia vers une certaine fenêtre dans la maison d'en face…

Je grognai.

Les volets étaient fermés !

Bouh…

Mais !

J'étais en train de devenir accro à Edward Cullen.

Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regarder tous les soirs…

Il y en a qui prennent une tisane ou qui réclament une berceuse avant de s'endormir, eh bien moi c'était mon zieutage essentiel à une bonne nuit.

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas remarqué que je l'épiais par la fenêtre, et il fallait mieux que cela continue ainsi !

Je rougis de honte rien qu'en pensant à ce qui se passerait s'il l'apprenait !

Je m'habillai en quatrième vitesse, avalai rapidement un petit-déjeuner frugale, et à peine eu-je fini que l'on sonna à ma porte. Charlie était parti depuis longtemps au boulot.

-J'arrive !criai-je en espérant qu'Alice (elle était chargée de me prendre en voiture) m'entendrait.

Je courus chercher mon sac dans ma chambre. La sonnerie se fit plus insistante, je lançai :

-C'est bon, Alice, j'arrive !!!

Je fourrai serviette, crème solaire, les lunettes (pour avoir la classe), mon maillot étant déjà sur moi…O.K, je n'ai rien oublié ! La sonnette se remit à carillonner.

Je dévalai les escaliers, maquant de m'étaler au sol. Je parvins à la porte, essoufflée, mais au moins j'avais réussi à ne pas tomber.

-Oh, calme, Alice ! Tu vois bien que…

Je mis rapidement ma main devant ma bouche, réalisant mon erreur. Ce n'était pas Alice devant ma porte, mais le sublime et parfait Edward. Il portait short de bain et une légère chemise blanche, déboutonnée dans le haut, laissant apparaître le début d'un torse magnifiquement bien sculpté. Le soleil se reflétait sur son visage, relevant son teint d'albâtre et sa peau si douce et laiteuse, qui donnait envie de la caresser. Ses lunettes, posées sur son nez bien droit, m'empêchaient de me plonger dans l'océan émeraude qu'étaient ses yeux pétillants à souhait, mais bien heureusement, il les enleva pour me saluer.

-Salut Bee. Je savais que les filles mettaient du temps à se préparer mais quand même…Les autres sont partis depuis un bon bout de temps.

-Mmm, bonjour Edward. Tu apprendras qu'une fille qui fait la grasse matinée est pire qu'une fille qui se pomponne.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers sa Volvo rutilante dont il m'ouvrit galamment la porte. Une fois à l'intérieur, j'engageai la conversation :

-Ce n'était pas censé être Alice qui devait m'emmener ?

-Tu ne m'as pas écouté ? Ils sont tous partis il y a un quart d'heure, les filles voulaient y être le plus tôt possible, et comme tu dormais toujours, ils ont pris la Jeep d'Emmett pour pouvoir tous y allés en emportant le matos de surf.

-De surf ?relevai-je.

-Oui, et donc il fallait de toute façon une deuxième voiture, je n'étais pas pressé, alors je me suis proposé…Et puis j'avais envie de te voir alors…

Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots si bas que je crus mal entendre. En lui jetant un regard, je remarquai que ses joues avaient légèrement rosies.

Pour le détourner de son embarras, je relançai la conversation sur un autre sujet :

-Et tu m'as dit que vous alliez faire du surf ?

-Oui, Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper en font aussi, on a tous apprit il y a trois ans, en vacances. Tu pourras essayer, si tu veux.

-Non !m'écriai-je immédiatement. Même pas la peine d'y penser !

-Pourquoi ? Ca pourrait être amusant.

-En effet, ce sera très amusant de me voir tomber et boire la tasse à répétition, dis-je, sarcastique.

-Rien que pour ça, j'ai envie que tu essayes !relança-t-il. Et puis, je pourrais t'apprendre !

« Oh oui, apprends-moi, apprends-moi, » faisait une petite voix dans ma tête.

Au lieu de ça, je répondis :

-…Pourquoi pas…

Avouez-le, je suis minable, non ?

Nous arrivâmes sur la plage où Alice et Rosalie se doraient la pilule, allongées méthodiquement sur leur serviette, sublimes, lunettes sur le nez, en bikini. Jazz et Emmett jouaient sur le sable, torses nu, faisant des dribbles avec une balle en plastique.

-Eh, Ed ! Ramène-toi !l'apostropha Emmett.

Edward commença à déboutonner sa chemise juste à côté de moi. Non…Au fur et à mesure que les boutons se détachaient, un torse phénoménal et incroyablement beau et divin apparaissait sous mes yeux ébahis.

Je voyais beaucoup mieux que de ma fenêtre !

Il délaissa sa chemise au sol à côté de son sac et courut rejoindre son frère et son ami. Le voir courir sur la plage torse nu est une image qui ne quittera pas mes rêves de sitôt…

Je m'installai près d'Alice et Rosalie. Elles me saluèrent gaiement toutes les deux.

-Bella ! Allez, met-toi vite en maillot, m'ordonna mon lutin préféré.

J'hésitai. J'étais assez timide et je n'avais mis qu'un petit bikini assez simple : bleu marine uniforme. Et surtout, à côté des deux déesses qu'étaient Alice et la sublime Rosalie, je ferais pâle figure.

Je triturais nerveusement le bord de mon T-shirt quand je reçus une gerbe d'eau sur l tête. Je criai en sentant l'eau froide dégouliner le long de mon dos et dans mon T-shirt blanc, puis descendre dans mon short et parcourir mes jambes. Je me tournai lentement pour découvrir un Emmett hilare, tenant un seau (vide) entre les mains.

-Emmett Cullen !hurlai-je.

-Oh, allez, Bella, de toute façon en dessous t'es en maillot, non ? Maintenant t'es obligée de te déshabiller, conclut-il, fier de lui. Ou alors tu peux rester comme ça, c'est très bien aussi, le style T-shirt mouillé…

Je baissai les yeux et vis que le tissu blanc trempé me collait à la peau, laissant apparaître les contours de mon haut de maillot de bain. Je devins rouge pivoine, et en me retournant, je vis qu'Edward me dévorait littéralement du regard, rougissant légèrement, une étincelle dans les yeux.

Rosalie éclata de rire :

-Oh ! Reste comme ça, il y en à qui ça n' pas l'air de déranger !!!

Mon rougissement s'accentua encore plus, en même temps que celui d'Edward, qui détourna le regard.

-Emmett, t'es pas possible !râla Alice. Et Rosalie, t'es pas mieux que lui ! Franchement, vous allez bien ensemble.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers moi.

-Allez, Bells, mets-toi en maillot, qu'on en finisse.

Voyant que je ne me décidais pas, un doute la saisit :

-Tu as un maillot en dessous, hein ?

J'acquiesçai frénétiquement de la tête, heureusement que j'en avais un !

-Okaaaay ! Donc, enlève-moi tout de suite ce T-shirt ! Tout de suite.

Il était fortement déconseillé de désobéir à une Alice, ne le faites jamais !

Je commençai à me déshabiller en rechignant. Je décollai les habits trempés et me retrouvai en bikini, à la vue de tous.

-Eh ben voilà !rayonnait Alice.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu ne voulais pas te mettre en maillot, déclara Rosalie, tu devrais être fière d'avoir un corps pareil.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Elle venait vraiment de dire ça ? Euh…

Je m'empourprai furieusement et détournai le regard. C'était sans compter Alice qui me tira le bras pour aller dans l'eau. Comment un être aussi petit pouvait avoir une telle force ?

Je me laissai entraîner malgré moi, et bientôt l'eau glaciale me lécha les pieds. Je frissonnai et une légère brise vint souffler sur ma peau trempée.

-Hiii, Alice, je pense que je vais plutôt retourner me sécher !

-Il n'en est pas question, décréta une voix derrière moi que j'identifiai comme étant celle d'Edward.

Avant que je puisse répliquer je me sentis soulevée de terre, et sans rien comprendre je me retrouvai dans l'eau. Le contact de mon corps avec la surface gelée de la mer fut comme un choc. Je restai un instant immobile sous l'eau avant de sentir deux bras encercler ma taille et me remonter à la surface.

A l'air libre, je toussai un peu, recrachant l'eau que j'avais avalée à cause de la surprise.

-Bella ! Oh, Bella, je suis désolé, je pensais pas que…Désolé, vraiment…Oh, Bella !

Puis Edward resserra sa prise sur moi et il me tint bien dans ses bras. Je posai ma tête dans son cou, essayant de recouvrer mon souffle. Enfin, je fus capable d'articuler un mot :

-T'inquiète pas, je suis encore en vie.

Ma gorge me faisait mal à cause de l'eau salée, mais ça allait.

Il me redressa et me regarda dans les yeux. Je pouvais y déceler une grande inquiétude. Cela me faisait presque mal qu'il s'inquiète, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit malheureux.

-Eh, ça va, O.K ? Je ne suis pas morte !

Je lui décochai un sourire, qui devint sincère lorsqu'une idée apparut dans mon esprit.

-Et puis comme ça, au moins, je suis dans l'eau ! Ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde…

Et sans attendre, je me penchai et avec ma main, je lui lançai des gerbes d'eau. Je riais à gorge déployée tout en continuant de l'arroser, car il ne réagissait pas, et sa tête était plutôt marrante à voir.

Il se mit enfin à bouger, et il s'élança vers moi, m'attrapa par la taille et me replongea dans l'eau. J'avais prévu le coup et je ne me laissai pas surprendre, cette fois. Je retins mon souffle et agrippai la nuque d'Edward pour l'entraîner dans l'eau. L'arroseur arrosé, comme on dit !

Quand nous émergeâmes, Edward se retrouva au-dessus de moi, nous étions allongés sur le sable, la tête hors de l'eau, les vagues venaient et se retiraient.

Nos visages n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres, je pouvais sentir son souffle et son haleine fruitée qui me caressaient. Ses lèvres se rapprochaient lentement des miennes, j'arrêtai de respirer. Ses lèvres étaient si proches, je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait, j'avais une folle envie de m'en emparer. Et il se rapprochait toujours…

-Alors, Bella, ça va mieux, à ce que je vois !

Et merde !

Je pense que je n'ai jamais autant détesté Emmett qu'à ce moment-là !

Edward se détourna en grognant légèrement, aussi rouge que je devais l'être.

Je m'enfonçai doucement dans l'eau, jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'arrive à la bouche. J'étais tellement gênée que je me mis à faire des bulles sans vraiment réfléchir. Ce n'est que lorsqu'Edward rit doucement que je me rendis compte à quel point mon comportement était…gamin.

Je me mis moi aussi à rire, mes joues se teintant de rouge.

-Attentiooooooooon !!!

Je me tournai vivement vers la source du cri et vis une chose effroyable : Emmett se ruait vers l'eau, c'est-à-dire droit sur Edward et moi.

Il courait dans l'eau, provoquant des gerbes d'eau au passage, et arrivé à notre niveau, il nous arrosa abondamment avant de me faire tomber dans l'eau.

Pourquoi tout le monde voulait me refaire tomber dans l'eau, hein ?

Je remontai à la surface et regardai Emmett droit dans les yeux. Nous nous affrontâmes un long moment, aucun des deux ne flanchait.

Jusqu'à ce que j'agisse.

Je me baissai si rapidement qu'il n'eut même pas le temps de cligner de l'œil.

Je plongeai ma main dans l'eau, juste à la surface, et l'instant d'après, Emmett recevait une vague en plein milieu de la figure.

Il me lança un regard meurtrier et cria de rage avant de s'élancer à ma poursuite en m'aspergeant. Je courus dans le sens inverse pour tenter de lui échapper. Je ne voyais rien, j'étais obligée de fermer les yeux à cause des éclaboussures.

Soudain, je me cognai à quelque chose de dur.

Je rouvris les yeux et découvris que je ne m'étais pas cognée à un mur ou un rocher (en même temps, que ferait un mur en pleine mer ?), mais plutôt à un torse magnifiquement bien sculpté.

Edward, évidemment.

Je relevai les yeux et il me fit son sourire en coin.

Mon dieu qu'il peut être cra…Aaaaah !!!

Il venait de m'éclabousser et j'avais reçu l'eau de plein fouet en plein milieu du visage.

-Cullen, tu vas payer !

Ce fut à mon tour de le poursuivre en l'aspergeant.

Après un quart de ce jeu incontournable, nous rejoignîmes nos serviettes bien-aimées et pour ma part, je m'affalai dessus. Je tentai de retrouver mon souffle, haletante. Le « jeu » m'avait épuisée. Je jetai un coup d'œil sur le côté et vis qu'Edward n'en menait pas large non plus. Il était allongé sur le dos, sa poitrine se soulevant suivant sa respiration qu'il peinait à ramener à un rythme normal, mais un sourire franc s'imprimait sur ses lèvres.

-J'avais oublié ce que c'était de vivre avec toi, Bee.

-J'avais à quel point tu étais une vraie plaie, répondis-je pour cacher mon trouble.

Pour toute réponse, il prit une poignée de sable et la déversa sur ma peau mouillée.

-Edward !

Cette fois, ce n'était pas moi.

-Edward Cullen !

-Oui, Alice ?

Je levai les yeux vers elle. Elle semblait furieuse, pour je ne sais quelle raison.

-Comment Bella va faire pour bronzer si tu ne la laisses pas tranquille ?

Evidemment.

S'il y a une chose qui pourrait mettre Alice en colère, cela concernera bien sûr la mode, le corps, le look. Je soupirai aux souvenirs des longues séances de torture entre les mains d'Alice. Même à douze ans, elle était acharnée et tête de mule, et je n'avais pas échappé à une séance de relooking.

-Mais enfin, Alice, si Bella n'a pas bronzé en vivant à Phoenix, comment veux-tu qu'elle bronze à Forks ?

Là, Edward marquait un point. Ma peau, malgré tous mes efforts, demeurait lamentablement blanche et blafarde.

-Et puis, ça lui va très bien, ce teint clair, on n'a pas besoin que ça change.

Oh…Pour moi, ma peau paraissait horrible, on aurait dit que j'étais malade en permanence, comment pouvait-il trouver que ça m'aille bien ? Enfin, si Edward le pensait…

-Alice, intervins-je, Edward a raison, ma peau a été crée génétiquement anti-bronzage, pas la peine de t'acharner.

-Non, c'est pas une raison, gémit Alice.

-Si si, crois-moi, c'est une très bonne raison. Tout ce que je gagnerai, ce sera une peau rougie et deux ou trois coups de soleil.

-Dans ce cas, mets au moins de la crème, me supplia-t-elle. Ce sera un désastre si tu crames !

Je soupirai, de toute façon j'avais perdu d'avance. Je m'emparai donc du tube de crème et commençai à m'en tartiner. Je vis du coin de l'œil Alice chuchoter quelque chose à Rosalie, et elles partirent toutes les eux en pouffant rejoindre leurs petits-amis dans l'eau. Je n'y prêtai pas attention jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve avec un problème : comment me mettre de la crème dans le dos ? C'est à ce moment-là que tout devint clair dans ma tête. Alice et Rosalie s'étaient volontairement éclipsées pour que je me retrouve seule avec Edward…C'est pourquoi elle avait tant insisté pour que je mette de la crème. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle ait tout planifié…

Mais pour l'instant, j'avais envie de me faire plaisir. Puisque je me retrouvais dans l'obligation de demander de l'aide à Edward, autant en profiter, non ?

-Hum…Edward ? Tu peux m'aider, s'il-te-plaît ? Tu pourrais me mettre de la crème dans le dos ?

J'observai attentivement sa réaction. Il me fixait sans rien dire, immobile. Je repérai une lueur dans ses yeux que je ne parvins pas à identifier. Il me répondit enfin, avec un grand sourire :

-Bien sûr, allez passe-moi le tube.

Je le lui lançai puis m'allongeai sur le ventre. Je le sentis se mettre à califourchon sur au-dessus, de moi, ce qui ne c manqua pas de faire monter le rouges à mes joues. Heureusement qu'il ne pouvait pas me voir. Je frissonnai lorsque je sentis la fraîcheur de la crème sur mon dos brûlant, et encore plus quand les mains d'Edward décrirent des arabesques sur mes omoplates. Il m'étala la crème sur le haut du dos et le bas, mais pas au milieu. Je me demandai pourquoi, puis la lumière fut : l'élastique de mon maillot devait le gêner ! Alors sans attendre, je glissai mes mains dans mon dos et défit le nœud de mon bikini.

Edward se figea un instant puis continua son travail. Même lorsqu'il ne resta plus de crème à étaler il continua ses caresses. Ce qui ne me déplaisait pas, soyez-en sûrs.

Il se leva trop tôt à mon goût. Je restai allongée mais je tournai ma tête vers lui. Je pouvais voir qu'il était légèrement rouge, ce qui m'amusa. Je passai les mains dans mon dos pour refaire le nœud de mon bikini. Le soleil et le massage que je venais de recevoir eurent raison de moi et je m'assoupis doucement, bercée par les éclats de rire lointains de mes amis, le roulement des vagues et le sable chaud dans lequel j'avais enfoui mes pieds.

Je ne me réveillai que beaucoup plus tard, quand l'on me chuchota à l'oreille.

-Bell…Bells, il faut se réveiller…

Je grognai légèrement, ne voulant pas me réveiller.

-Allo, Bee…

J'ouvris lentement un œil. Edward se trouvait à deux centimètres de mon visage, son souffle me chatouillant les joues.

Je me redressai instantanément, occasionnant un petit vertige.

-Qoi ? Kekiya ?

Il rit de mon état. Eh oui, je ne ressemble à rien quand je me réveille. Je lançai un regard égaré à la ronde, et aperçus une nappe étendue et des tonnes de sandwichs, chips et autres aliments étalés dessus. Pas loin, Emmett riait aux éclats, plié en deux. Tout le reste se retenait difficilement de rire. Edward me tapota la tête gentiment, mais je sentais que lui aussi riait silencieusement.

Je grognai, marquant mon mécontentement. Emmett me regarda étonné puis repartit de plus belle dans son fou rire.

-Allez Bella, viens, on mange, m'appela Alice, un grand sourire aux lèvres. J'allais m'installer près d'elle et me saisit d'un sandwich dans lequel je mordis à pleine dents.

Le pauvre, il ne m'avait pourtant rien fait.

Emmett se calma enfin et engloutit à lui tout seul plus de la moitié des provisions.

Tout le monde mangea tranquillement et dans la bonne humeur.

Alice se pencha vers moi pendant que je mâchouillais mon sandwich et me murmura :

-Tu as bien profité de ta séance « crème solaire » ?

Je faillis m'étouffer et me retournai vivement vers ce petit lutin manipulateur.

-Tu l'as fait exprès !m'insurgeai-je à mi-voix en rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

-Avoue que ça ne t'as pas déplu, quand même. Tu peux me remercier.

Sur ce coup-là, elle avait raison. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir réellement. Mais je pouvais faire semblant.

-Alice Cullen, ne recommence plus jamais cela, sous n'importe quel prétexte, est-ce clair ?

Elle me fit sa petite moue de chien battu, mais je restai de marbre.

-Belli Bell ? S'il-te-plaaaaîîîîîît, Bellaaaaaa !

-Rien à faire, Alice, je ne changerai pas d'avis, décrétai-je fermement. Alors ? Tu me promets de ne plus recommencer tes manigances ?

Elle sembla réfléchir un très long moment, puis finit par lâcher :

-D'accord, je te le promets, méchante Bella.

J'avais bien vu ses doigts croisés derrière son dos. Je savais qu'il était impossible de l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle voulait, je voulais juste la taquiner un peu, elle le méritait.

Cette petite chose inutile m'avait mise de bonne humeur et le reste de l'après-midi se déroula dans la bonne humeur et le délire général. Rosalie était bourrée de qualités et ne ressemblait pas du tout à la blonde superficielle que l'on aurait pu croire. Jasper, si renfermé et calme, se révéla en fait un grand complice d'Emmett.

Ce qui me rendit particulièrement heureuse mais me laissa pensive fut les longs regards que j'échangeai avec Edward tout au long de l'après-midi. Je lisais dans ses yeux une douceur infinie et une sorte de…désir ?

Au retour, Rosalie et Emmett prirent la voiture de ce dernier tandis qu'Alice et Jasper montaient avec Edward et moi dans la Volvo argentée.

Le trajet fut…pénible. Et très gênant. Car Alice et Jasper ne pouvaient s'arrêter de se bécoter à l'arrière en se murmurant des mots doux pas du tout discrètement, et Edward et moi ne pouvions plus le supporter. Nous nous stoppâmes devant l'immense et somptueuse villa des Cullen. Emmett et Rosalie étaient déjà arrivés et la lumière de la chambre d'Emmett était allumée. Alice et Jasper se dépêchèrent de sortir de la voiture et s'engouffrèrent dans la maison.

Il ne restait plus qu'Edward. Et moi.

Il soupira longuement.

-Je compatis, le réconfortai-je. Bonne chance pour les supporter ce soir. J'espère que tu ne te seras pas suicidé dans la nuit, demain matin.

-J'espère aussi…Ce serait une grande perte pour l'humanité, reprit-il, l'air très sérieux.

Je pouffai avant de lui tapoter gentiment la joue.

-Redescends sur terre, petit Eddy, le monde se porterai beaucoup mieux si tu n'existais pas.

Il me lança un regard meurtrier avant de déclarer froidement :

-Sors de ma voiture, Swan. Maintenant.

Je le regardai amusée, puis ouvrit la portière et alors que je comptais sortir, Edward m'interrompit :

-Bella !

Je me retournai instinctivement et me retrouvai à trois petits centimètres de son visage et de ses lèvres. Je retins mon souffle sans m'en rendre compte.

-Bonne nuit, me souffla-t-il avant de me déposai un baiser sur la joue et de s'éloigner.

_Bella ! Tu sais, il y a un truc essentiel dans la vie, ça s'appelle respirer !_

J'exhalai d'un coup tout l'air que contenaient mes poumons.

Je sortis en titubant de la voiture en même temps que lui. Je le saluai vaguement et me dirigeai vers ma maison. J'entrai dans le hall et vis que la maison baignait dans l'obscurité. Je me déplaçai jusque dans la cuisine où Charlie m'avait laissé un mot me disant qu'il était sorti avec Carlisle et Esmée. Ayant déjà mangé à la plage, je montai directement dans ma chambre et me préparai à aller dormir.

Alors que j'éteignais mes lumières et me glissais dans mes couvertures, un coup porté à la fenêtre me fit sursauter. Je crus un instant avoir rêvé, mais le bruit se réitéra.

Je me tournai lentement la tête vers ma fenêtre, appréhendant ce que je découvrirais…

* * *

...J'imagine que vous devinez tous qui est à la fenêtre de Bella...

C'est un classique, je ne pouvais pas ne pas le mettre! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez^^(svp...)


	5. Un Visiteur Nocturne Pas Désagréable

Enfin le nouveau chapitre! Désolée pour le gros retard, mais j'ai été assez occupée, entre les exams au collège et le cinéma...Car, of course, je suis allée voir New moon! (obligée, hein...je pouvais quand même pas le rater^^)

Donc en plus d'avoir posté en retard, ce chapitre est court, mais il devrait satisfaire les lectrices en manque de baisers...ou pas...

A vous de le découvrir^^

* * *

Chapitre 5-Un invité nocturne pas désagréable

Je me tournai lentement la tête vers ma fenêtre, appréhendant ce que je découvrirais…

-Pitié, Bella, je t'en prie, sauve-moi !

-Edward ? C'est toooaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiih !!!!

-Bella !

Petite explication : J'avais découvert la tête d'Edward pressée contre ma fenêtre, à moitié caché par les ombres de la nuit, lui donnant un air de vampire assoiffé de sang en quête d'une proie. Mon cœur, qui s'était mis à battre frénétiquement sous le coup de l'angoisse, s'arrêta net de surprise. J'avais difficilement réussi à prononcer son prénom, haletante.

Puis j'avais voulu aller à la fenêtre.

_Voulu._

Grave erreur.

Bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas faire deux mètres sans me prendre les pieds dans le tapis en moquette qui couvrait le pied de mon lit.

Non mais quelle idée de placer un tapis dans ma chambre alors que l'on me connaît, moi et ma maladresse légendaire ? Il faudrait que j'en touche deux mots à l'auteure de cette bêtise impardonnable, j'ai nommé Esmée Cullen.

Et pendant ce temps-là, alors que j'étais toujours désespérément vautrée à terre, je subissais le fou rire incontrôlable de l'invité nocturne, à califourchon sur le rebord de ma fenêtre, manquant de basculer dans le vide tellement ses éclats étaient violents.

-Te gêne pas et ne m'aide surtout pas à me relever !

-Pff, désolé Bell…Vraiment…hi hi…Pas fait…Hi hi…exprès, crois-moi…Pfft !

Je maugréai en me relevant, _sans aide,_ évidemment, car le seul être capable de me venir en aide était à présent étalé au sol, plié en deux.

-Bon, que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite surprise ?lui demandai-je, agressive, le toisant de haut de mon mètre soixante. Mais je ne fis pas le poids lorsqu'il se redressa enfin, essoufflé d'avoir tant ri, me dominant d'une bonne tête et demi.

-Désolé, sincèrement. Je ne voulais pas me moquer.

-Mais bien sûr, je te crois. Et donc, le but de cette visite ?

-Non, vraiment, je ne me moquais pas de toi, je m'amusais de ton incapacité à tenir sur t…Bon, d'accord, d'accord, s'auto-coupa-t-il alors que je lui lançais un regard noir dans lequel j'avais pris soin de placer toutes mes envies meurtrières. Je viens demander asile.

-Pardon ?

-Fais de moi ce que tu veux, mais ne me renvoies surtout pas chez moi. Je ne pourrais pas tenir une seconde de plus là-bas avec les couples enragés qui s'envoient en l'air dans les chambres voisines de la mienne. Alors, pitié pitié pitié, ne me renvoie pas dans cet enfer !

Je restai un moment sans réaction, puis ce fut à mon tour de rire comme une folle. J'imaginais très bien Edward, tourmenté dans sa chambre. Je pouffais alors qu'il me regardait, une lueur de menace dans le regard.

-Swan, si tu continues, je te promets que tu vas souffrir.

-Ah ouai ? Désolée, vraaaiiiment désolée, lâchai-je, ironique.

-Dommage pour toi ! Je t'avais prévenue.

Alors il m'attrapa par les hanches, me jeta sur mon lit et entreprit de m'infliger la pire torture qui soit : les chatouilles. Je me tortillai et tâchant vainement d'échapper à son étreinte mais lui me maintenait entre ses mains atrocement douée pour les chatouilles. Je criai grâce et il finit par arrêter lorsque je me retrouvai à bout de souffle. Le temps de retrouver une respiration normale et je relevai les yeux vers lui. Il me fixait avec insistance, une lueur indescriptible dans les yeux. Il m'aida à me redresser, ne me quittant pas du regard, et moi, captivée par cette connexion, je ne pipai mot. Après un temps indéterminé, il me proposa enfin :

-Il fait plutôt bon, ce soir…ça te dirait, une promenade au clair de lune ?

Avec lui, j'aurais tout accepté…

-Oui, bien sûr, répondis-je un peu trop rapidement.

-Tu me suis ?s'enquit-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers ma fenêtre.

-Attends !!! Tu n'as quand même pas l'intention de me faire passer par-dessus la fenêtre, hein ? Rassure-moi !

-Oh, Bella, tu as peur ?

-A ton avis ? Si je ne même pas capable de marcher droit, comment veux-tu que j'arrive à retomber sans dommages ?

-Eh, je suis là, non ? Je te rattraperai en, bas, aies confiance !

-Mouai, bougonnai-je, pas tout à fait convaincue.

Edward passa une jambe par la fenêtre et s'élança dans l'obscurité. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un léger cri alors qu'il disparaissait dans la nuit. Je jetai un coup d'œil timide et inquiet ans le jardin. Edward me contemplait, tout sourire.

-Alors, la peureuse, tu te décides ?

-Tu es sûr que ce ne serait pas mieux pour ma vie et la tienne si je passais par la porte ? Parce que si je meurs par ta faute, Charlie te fera la peau.

-Bella, tu vas pas mourir, et Charlie m'adore, il n'oserait jamais m'agresser. Alors ? On a pas toute la nuit devant nous !

J'hésite, mais en voyant Edward qui me tend les bras, la voix de la raison s'effaça face à la flamme de mon être qui avait besoin de sentir Edward tout contre moi…

Je passai lentement une jambe par la fenêtre et me retrouvai à califourchon à moitié dans le vide. Pas très élégante, comme position…

-Aide-toi de l'arbre, si tu veux, ajouta Edward.

Je mesurai la distance qui me séparait de l'arbre en question. En tendant le bras, je devais sûrement l'atteindre. Je me penchai en avant tout en passant ma deuxième jambe dans le vide, la pointe de mon autre pied sur le maigre rebord contre le mur.

Seulement, l'arbre est un peu plus loin que ce que j'avais prévu…

Pendant un quart de seconde je fus dans le vide total, mon pied ayant quitté l'appui précaire de la fenêtre, ma main qui n'atteindra jamais l'écorce rugueuse de l'arbre. Je tombai comme au ralentis, voyant défiler chaque centimètre qui me rapprochait du sol. Je fixai un brin d'herbe, brin d'herbe que j'allais sans aucun doute écraser dans moins de trios secondes…

Puis le brin d'herbe fut remplacé par la vision d'Edward, son regard horrifié et les bras tendus désespérément devant lui. Je fermai les yeux, me préparant mentalement à la dureté du choc.

Mais le puissant choc auquel je m'étais attendue ne vint pas, mais fut remplacé par un atterrissage en douceur, bien au chaud. Je ne sentis aucune douleur, aucune secousse importante, juste un léger ballotement.

En revanche, le « BOUM !!! » sonore qui se fit entendre un centième de seconde plus tard m'apprit que ce n'était pas le cas de mon sauveur. Je rouvre les yeux et découvre Edward, me serrant fortement dans ses bras, le souffle coupé, mais me regardant, fou d'inquiétude.

-Tu vas…Bien ?halète-t-il.

-Euh…Je…oui….Et toi ? T'as pas trop l'air…

-Si si, je t'assure…Le principal c'est que tu n'aies rien…Même si quelques kilos en moins à supporter n'auraient pas été de refus, finit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Si monsieur ne me trouve pas à son goût, il pouvait s'éviter la peine de me rattraper !répliquai-je avec humeur, surtout pour lui cacher mon rougissement. Je ponctuai ma remarque d'un petit coup de mon petit poing inoffensif sur son épaule musclée à souhait, ce qui déclenche ses rires, son que je ne me lasserai jamais d'entendre, encore et encore.

-Désolé, désolé, je retire ce que j'ai dit !

Je fis mine de bouder, bien que ce soit _très_ dur de faire la tête quand on est au creux des bras d'un homme magnifique, semblable à un dieu grec, et qu'il vous regarde comme si vous étiez la 8eme merveille du monde.

-Tu es parfaite, me souffla-t-il, il n'y a rien à redire…

Je restai abasourdie, incapable de prononcer un mot cohérent.

Dans la semi obscurité, nos visages faiblement éclairés par la clarté lunaire, il m'entraîna dans les bois. Nous marchâmes un long moment dans le silence, lui me tenant par la main, ce que je ne regrettais pas, et je le suivais, légèrement en retrait. Les brindilles craquaient sous nos pas, les animaux nocturnes émettaient leurs petits cris, ponctuant la nuit de touches colorées qui auraient pu me paraître effrayantes si Edward ne me serrait pas la main. Bientôt, j'aperçus une ouverture entre les arbres. Des rayons de lune s'engouffraient par ces trouées et traçaient des halos de lumière au sol, illuminant les parterres d'herbes mêlées aux fleurs.

Edward se tourna légèrement vers moi et me sourit, d'un sourire timide, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de lui.

Je m'engageai à sa suite dans la petite mais magnifique clairière.

Nous nous avançâmes jusqu'au centre où il enleva sa veste pour la poser au sol, de façon à nous procurer une couverture de fortune. Je m'installai à ses côtés et lui demandai, m'inquiétant un peu :

-Tu ne vas pas avoir froid, comme ça ? On est quand même à Forks !

-Contrairement à toi, contra-t-il, moi je suis habitué au climat de Forks. Et puis, j'ai une bouillote personnelle !

Sur ce, il m'empoigna par la taille et me colla à lui. Je me retrouvai appuyée de tout mon long contre lui, ma tête reposant contre son torse. Je lui tournais le dos, bien heureusement, et de ce fait, il ne vit pas que mon teint avait pris une teinte cramoisie.

-Mmm, je pourrais m'endormir comme ça, c'est tellement agréable…

Avait-il vraiment dit ça ???!

Je tentai de répondre avec aplomb pour cacher ma gêne :

-Prends-moi pour une couverture, tant que tu y es !

-C'est pas une mauvaise idée, je suis sûr que tu as dû être une couette, dans une vie antérieure…

-Tu me traites de bout de chiffon, là ?marmonnai-je avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase.

-Il devrait être interdit d'être aussi douce, finit-il dans mon cou, son nez légèrement froid caressant ma fine peau à présent brûlante.

Je détournai la conversation au bout d'un moment, sentant qu'elle devenait beaucoup trop gênante pour que je puisse la continuer.

-Euh…Ce…C'était très bien, cette journée à la plage…

Mais pourquoi étais-je obligée de sortir une banalité pareille ?!

-Hmm mmm, se contenta-t-il d'acquiescer, sa voix contre ma peau produisant de délicieuses vibrations le long de mon cou et mon échine.

-Mais ce qui est dommage, continua-t-il tout de même, c'est que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de t'essayer au surf, le temps est passé trop vite.

-J'ai fait exprès d'esquiver le plus possible la leçon, en fait, avouai-je triomphalement.

-Traîtresse ! Tant pis, je t'initierai au surf la prochaine fois !

-Donc ça va, ça me laisse un long sursis avant que l'on retourna à la plage, vu le temps désastreux de Forks !

-N'espère pas trop, je te traînerai de force même si la tempête fait rage !

-Tu n'oserais pas !m'insurgeai-je, horrifiée, en me tournant face à lui.

-Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ?ma demanda-t-il, un sourcil levé et un sourire en coin ornant ses lèvres.

-Non, déclarai-je simplement, sachant que ma remarque déclencherait une nouvelle joute verbale dont je raffolais.

Un éclair passa dans ses yeux émeraudes et au lieu de sortir une répartie cinglante, il balada ses doigts sur mes côtes, avançant un à un son index et son majeur comme s'ils marchaient, et remonta lentement sur mon ventre, mes flancs, puis redescendit sur mes cuisse et revint sur mes hanches.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, bon sang ?

Ce n'était tout de même pas le genre à avoir les mains baladeuses ?

Quoique…De la part d'Edward, cela ne me déplaisait pas tellement, et ces caresses me procuraient des frissons plutôt agréables…

Ses intentions furent dévoilées lorsque ses mains furent de retour sur mon ventre.

Ah, le traître !

Je devais me douter qu'il n'était pas innocent !

-Noooooooon ! Edward, t'as pas le droit !

Il me chatouillait pour la je ne sais combientièmes fois depuis mon retour à Forks. Il n'aurait pas pu se contenter d'une réplique bien gênant, telles que lui a apprit Emmett ? Bien sûr que non, il devait me martyriser !

Sale traître !

Enfin, je préférais peut-être mourir de rire sous ses chatouilles que mourir de honte sous les taquineries gênantes entre nous deux…

Mais là !

Il était plus que doué, niveau chatouilles, et j'allais réellement succomber !

-Arrête, suffoquai-je en riant à gorge déployée, je vais mourir étouffée !!!

-En effet, ce serait vraiment dommage, réfléchit-il en stoppant enfin sa torture.

Je peinais, et le mot est faible, à retrouver un souffle régulier.

Au bout de quelques instants, Edward s'inquiéta de ma respiration saccadée.

Non, il avait un cœur ?

-Bella ? Ça va ? Tu respires encore ?

-Idiot, parvins-je à haleter.

Voyant que je n'étais pas à l'article de la mort, il retrouva son air espiègle :

-Tu ne veux pas que je te fasse du bouche-à-bouche ?

Automatiquement, je rougis furieusement et me redressai sans réfléchir, me retrouvant à exactement deux centimètre de son visage, et plus précisément de sa bouche. Nos nez se frôlaient et je sentais son haleine fruitée caresser mon visage pivoine.

Je n'entendais plus rien.

Mon esprit occultait les hululements des hiboux, les piaillements et petits cris stridents des chauves-souris, les craquements des brindilles provoqués par les prédateurs nocturnes, le bruissement des feuilles lorsque la légère brise passait dans les arbres.

Je me focalisais sur les lèvres d'Edward se rapprochant lentement, timidement.

Ma respiration, qui n'avait pas repris une allure normale depuis sa torture, ne s'améliora pas avec l'amincissement de cette distance si courte et pourtant si importante.

Il se rapprochait toujours, et bientôt il franchit les derniers millimètres qui nous séparaient encore, lentement, très lentement, m'infligeant une torture plus douce que celle qu'il avait exercée une minute plus tôt, mais tout aussi diabolique.

Puis…

* * *

...

Je sais, je sais, j'ai un côté sadique... Ne me tuez pas, c'est aussi de la faute de Nessie-mouss!!! Elle st pire que moi!

Bon! A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre??? Hin hin...


	6. Bien Dormir, Made By Edward Cullen

Chapitre 6-Comment Bien Dormir, Made By Edward Cullen

Il se rapprochait toujours, et bientôt il franchit les derniers millimètres qui nous séparaient encore, lentement, très lentement, m'infligeant une torture plus douce que celle qu'il avait exercée une minute plus tôt, mais tout aussi diabolique.

Puis…

-Aaooouuuuh !!!!

Je poussai un petit cri de stupeur et sursautai alors que le hurlement du loup mourait dans la pénombre soudain inquiétante de la forêt.

Je sortis difficilement et beaucoup trop brutalement de l'état second dans lequel je me trouvais deux secondes plus tôt.

J'évaluai la distance qui me séparait d'Edward…Où plutôt de ses lèvres.

Oups !

Pourquoi étaient-elles si proches ??!

…

Oh ! Mon ! Dieu !

Allais-je vraiment faire ce que je pensais que j'allais faire ??!

Edward se passait nerveusement la main dans les cheveux, s'étant découvert une soudaine passion pour ses chaussures boueuses. Nous étions à présent séparés deux mètres, troublés de ce qui avait _failli _arriver. Je me surpris à le regretter…un petit peu.

L'ambiance dans laquelle je me sentais en sécurité, qui me semblait si mystérieuse quelques instants plus tôt, m'apparaissait maintenant lugubre et inquiétante, remplie d'ombres démesurées, s'étirant infiniment vers les cimes d'arbres qui se perdaient dans l'étendue nocturne et étoilée.

Edward se détourna enfin de ses fascinantes chaussures et me lança un regard gêné. Je n'en menais pas large non plus, je me doutais que mon visage avait viré au cramoisi foncé.

-Euh…Euh…Il commence à faire froid…On…On rentre ?

Je me contentai d'acquiescer, incapable que j'étais de répondre intelligemment. Nous marchâmes en silence, maintenant une distance respectable entre nos deux corps…loin de la proximité que nous affections dans la clairière…

_Arrête de penser à ça !_

Mais comment je pourrais m'empêcher de penser à _ça _?!

_Il ne s'est rien passé, bon sang !_

Mais justement, ça a failli se passer !

_Il a failli se passer quoi, au juste ?_

Euh…On…On a failli…S'embrasser…

_Avoue que t'aurais bien aimé_ !

…

_Mouais, c'est louche tout ça._

Chut !

Ma petite voix intérieure belliqueuse se décida enfin à me laisser tranquille. La sensation de gêne qui m'habitait disparaissait peu à peu, et il semblait que cela fut de même pour Edward, car lorsque nous arrivâmes devant chez moi de nouveau, Il m'adressa un large sourire, qui signifiait que nous ne devions pas tenir compte de ce qui avait failli se passer, et le laisser gâcher notre soirée.

Nous allâmes de concert vers la porte d'entrée et ce n'est qu'arrivée devant, la main sur la poignée, que je me rendis compte de ma très grossière erreur.

Je fermai les yeux et expirai lentement, me maudissant entre les dents.

-Ben alors, s'impatienta Edward, déconcerté. Tu ouvres ou pas ? Je veux pas dire mais il fait quand même froid, dehors !

-Edward, si tu te moques, tu es mort.

-Pardon ?

-La porte est fermée, et, comme tu as eu la génialissime idée de passer par la fenêtre, je n'ai pas pris les clés avec moi. Je répète, si tu te moques, tu es mort.

Je gardai les yeux fermés, attendant un rire qui ne vint pas.

Je le regardai, et fus assez surprise de le voir réfléchir, et non se retenir de rire. Puis, il se tourna vers moi avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles…qui ne laissait présager rien de bon !

-Edward, à quoi tu penses ?

-Puisqu'il est impossible de passer par la porte, on est obligés de passer par la fenêtre…

-Oh non, non non non non non !!!

-Allez, viens, m'encouragea-t-il en m'empoignant le poignet et contournant la maison pour se poster au pied de l'imposant arbre qui grimpait jusqu'à ma fenêtre.

-Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour monter ?lui demandai-je, sceptique, surtout pour essayer d'échapper à l'escalade forcée qu'il me proposait. Jouer à King Kong ?

-Exactement !!

-Pardon ? Tu n'es tout de même pas sérieux ?

-Pourquoi, s'interrogea-t-il, sincèrement étonné.

-Tu m'as vue descendre, non ? Comment veux-tu que j'arrive à grimper dans les branches ??!

-Fastoche, déclara-t-il, blasé, en me tournant le dos.

-T'as trouvé une solution avec ce cerveau rempli d'air ?

-Ne te moques de mon intellect, Swan, je suis bien meilleur que toi.

-Pour la bêtise, ça c'est sûr !

-Swan, gronda-t-il, mais je sentais un sourire dans sa voix. Assez discuté. Monte !

-Mais je t'ai dit que…

-Sur mon dos, Bella, soupira-t-il, monte sur mon dos.

-…

-Bella ? Tu te grouilles ? Je me les cailles, là !

Sans rien répondre, je m'approchai timidement de son large dos musclé. Je posai légèrement mes mains sur ses épaules et tentai tant bien que mal de m'agripper à lui.

-Bella, si tu ne veux pas que je meure d'étouffement, arrête de me serrer le cou ainsi !

-Désolée !m'excusai-je immédiatement en le lâchant.

-Bon, laisse-moi faire.

Puis il m'attrapa les jambes avec ses mains et les releva rapidement, les encerclant autour de sa taille. Il prit mes bras pour les placer autour de son cou. Cette fois, bien qu'encore assez surprise de la manière dont il avait agi, je fis attention à ne pas l'étrangler. Il s'assura que j'étais bien accrochée, puis il se mit à grimper.

Je me rendis compte qu'il pouvait être beaucoup plus agile que ne le laissait deviner ses muscles justes comme il faut. Il se hissait sur les branches aussi facilement que n'importe quel exercice quotidien. Il grimpait, gracile, ses longs muscles fins prenant appui sur les branches massives et les muscles de son dos jouant sous sa peau, que je me retenais difficilement de caresser.

Nous parvînmes enfin à ma fenêtre, et il se glissa dans ma chambre sans un bruit.

Je descendis en tremblotant de son dos, me frottant vigoureusement les bras pour tenter de me réchauffer. Edward me regarda avec un sourire en coin, puis me dit :

-A la la, les femmes, tellement frileuses !

-T'as rien à dire, c'est injuste, vous, les mecs, vous n'avez jamais froid ! On dirait que vous êtes équipés d'un radiateur intérieur !

Il me regarda énigmatiquement un quart de seconde puis s'approcha de moi.

-Si tu veux, je peux t'aider à te réchauffer…

Il n'existait pas d'image plus séduisante que celle qui se présentait à moi : Edward se rapprochait lentement de moi, m'offrant ses bras écartés en une étreinte chaleureuse, un sourire en coin sur le visage et ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes me fixaient tendrement, une lueur que je n'eus pas le temps d'identifier, car…

Le téléphone sonna à ce moment-là.

(Que toutes celles qui maudissent le téléphone pour sonner à de tels moments lèvent la main !)

Je déglutis lentement, et Edward ferma les yeux et il me sembla qu'il jura entre ses dents. Je détournais le regard et empoignai mon portable dans ma poche.

D'ailleurs, on aurait pu se demander ce que je pouvais faire avec un portable : à Phoenix, je m'en servais uniquement pour appeler ma mère…Et aussi pour communiquer avec le seul étudiant qui ne se soit jamais intéressé à moi là-bas.

J'ai nommé, Josh Meyer !!!

D'ailleurs, son nom apparaissait sur l'écran du cellulaire.

Je décrochai avant que la dernière sonnerie ne retentisse.

-Allô ?

-Hey, Bell's !

-Salut Josh !!!

-Pourquoi tu m'as pas appelé ?se plaignit-il à l'autre bout du fil. J'ai cru que tu m'avais oublié !

-C'était assez tentant, le taquinai-je, habituée à ce petit jeu entre nous.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Edward se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, na sachant trop comment réagir. Je lui enjoignis de s'asseoir sur mon lit et m'excusai d'un regard accompagné d'une petite grimace.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'appelles si tard ? A part juste pour le plaisir de me déranger ?

-Je te dérange ? Hum, je me demande ce que tu dois être en train de faire à onze heures du soir…

-Josh !m'exclamai-je, scandalisée.

Le pire c'est qu'il n'était pas totalement loin de la vérité !

-Je te chambre, t'inquiète ! Non, je t'appelle tard…parce que je ne pouvais pas attendre demain pour te l'annoncer !

-De quoi ?

-Attention, prépare-toi…D'ici deux jours, j'emménagerai à Forks !!!

-HEIN ???!!!

-Et ouai, ça laisse sur le cul, non ?

-Josh ! C'est pas possible !!! Deux jours ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Oh la, calme, ma vieille ! Mon père a été muté à Seattle, et du coup j'ai demandé à être à Forks, puisque tu y étais. Mon père a été assez enthousiaste à cette idée, et finalement, il a obtenu un poste à l'hôpital de Forks. C'est pas génial, ça ?

C'est vrai, le père de Josh était un médecin réputé…

-C'est génial, ça c'est sûr !approuvai-je, sautillant presque sur place.

-Ouai, mon père va travailler en collaboration avec un certain docteur Cullen…Tu le connais ?

-Pardon ??! Qui ?

-Tu dois sûrement le connaître, ça m'étonnerait que tu n'aies pas encore fait de petit séjour à l'hôpital, avec ta maladresse légendaire.

-Pas possible, murmurai-je plus pour moi-même qu'à l'intention de Josh, mais celui-ci m'entendit tout de même.

-Donc tu le connais ? Il t'a soigné combien de fois ?

-Zéro, ris-je, mais c'est mon voisin, et ses enfants sont avec moi au lycée. Tu sais, je t'en ai déjà parlé, de mes vacances à Forks…

En disant cela, j'adressai un sourire épanoui à Edward ? Rien que le souvenir de ces vacances me rendaient heureuses, qui n'étaient pourtant rien par rapport à la situation présente : Edward, dans ma chambre, sur mon lit.

Je me reconcentrai difficilement sur ma conversation en ne voyant pas Edward répondre à mon sourire. En effet, il se contentait de m'observer en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Je retournai à ma discussion téléphonique, déconcertée.

-Donc, tu arrive lundi, c'est ça ?

-Yes ma poule, tu vas devoir me supporter encore longtemps !

-Pitié pas ça, déclarai-je ironiquement.

-Dis pas ça, je sais que tu m'aimes quand même !

-Mais oui, évidemment que je t'aime !répondis-je en souriant sincèrement.

Bon allez, je dois te laisser ! On se reparle plus tard ? Bye !

-Bisous Josh, à plus tard !

Je décrochai et me tournai en direction d'Edward, qui baissait les yeux.

Que s'était-il passé ? Où était passé sa bonne humeur ?

-Edward ? Ça ne va pas ?

-Hum…

Je m'assis doucement à ses côtés, le matelas s'affaissant légèrement sous mon poids.

-Ce…Ce type, c'était…

-Josh ? Oh, c'est un copain de Phoenix ! Mon seul ami, quand on y pense, mais bon, lui répondis-je en balayant ma dernière phrase d'un revers de la main négligeant.

-Ton copain, hum…rumina-t-il sombrement.

-Attends, Edward…Ne me dis pas que…

-Tu as l'air d'être heureuse avec lui, c'est…bien, ajouta-t-il, penaud et le regard toujours baissé.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'ouvrir une grande bouche, puis j'éclatai de rire, un rire incontrôlé.

Lui releva les yeux sur moi et je vis bien qu'il ne comprenait rien à ma réaction.

-Non, Edward…C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !haletai-je, tâchant de reprendre mon souffle entre deux rires. Ne me dis pas que tu as cru que je sortais avec …Josh ??!!

Cette pensée eut pour effet de redoubler mon rire, et je m'effondrai de tout mon long sur mon lit, me tenant les côtes. Et avec Edward qui me regardait de travers, perdu comme pas possible, cela serait dur d'arrêter de rire !

Je me repris avec beaucoup de peine, puis ayant retrouvé une respiration à peu près normale, je me redressai et expirai longuement.

-Enfin, je…je veux dire…que…bredouilla Edward, troublé. Enfin, tu…tu lui a dit que tu l'aimais…Mais je savais pas que tu avais un copain, enfin non, tu viens de dire que non, mais…

Je me retins de repartir dans mon fou rire mais expliquai calmement, comme si je parlais à un enfant de trois ans (d'ailleurs, en ce moment, Edward ressemblait atrocement à une petit enfant…trop chou !)

-Ecoute-moi bien, Edward, Josh est un ami, un ami certes très proches et intime, mais ce n'est qu'un ami. Pour moi, rien que la possibilité d'être avec lui…C'est horrible !!!

Le regard d'Edward s'adoucit quelque peu, bien qu'une lueur sceptique persiste encore.

-Et si c'est le fait que je lui dise que je l'aime qui te dérange, poursuivis-je, ce n'est rien, absolument rien ! Nous nous disons cela tout le temps ! Evidemment, ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air, je l'aime vraiment, mais pas en amour. Tu n'as de souci à te faire…

Pour clôturer mon petit discours, je laissai une petite phrase venue du fond du cœur s'échapper de mes lèvres :

-Personne encore n'a réussi à prendre mon cœur…à part une personne…

En disant cela, je le regardai profondément dans les yeux, me noyant dans ses prunelles émeraude.

Oh. Mon .Dieu.

Avais-je vraiment dis cela ?

Je me maudis instantanément, il devait sûrement me prendre pour une folle de lui parler ainsi…et pourtant, contrairement à mes attentes, je vis dans son regard qu'il était…Soulagé ?

Vraiment ?

Oh…

Ce moment d'aveu informulé ne dura qu'un instant, et Edward se leva brusquement, secouant la tête comme pour se débarrasser de pensées non désirées.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? me demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

-Quoi ? Tu ne rentres pas chez toi ?m'étonnai-je.

-Et les découvrir en plein acte ? Non merci, très peu pour moi, répliqua-t-il en frissonnant de la tête aux pieds. Alors ? On fait quoi ?

-Euh…Un film, ça te dit ?

-Pourquoi pas ? T'as quoi à me proposer ?

-Euh…Je pense que tu ne voudrais pas regarder de film d'amour ?

-Tu n'aurais pas le film _Saw ?_

_-_Pardon ? Mais ça va pas ?

-Ben quoi, certaines filles aiment ce film.

-Eh ben pas moi, d'accord ?

-Pas de problème ! N'empêche que j'aurais bien aimé te réconforter comme la dernière fois, au cinéma…

Pour toute réponse, je lui balançais un de mes oreillers. Il rit en le regardant de plus près.

-Vraiment, Bee ? Un oreiller Minnie rose ?

-Ne t'avises pas de te moquer, je le garde pour des raisons sentimentales !

-Ah oui ?

-Exactement, c'est Charlie qui me l'a offert à trois ans…et puis il est très douillet !

Il se contenta de rire doucement, puis se tourna vers la pile de DVD qui montait près de ma télé. (Et puis, c'est pratique d'avoir la télé dans sa chambre^^) Il enclencha un film dont je ne vis pas le titre et sauta sur le lit pour s'installer à côté de moi. Je m'adossai à ma tête de lit, me retrouvant face à l'écran, mes genoux repliés contre ma poitrine pour me tenir chaude. Edward, sans ménagement, se glissa sous les couettes et s'emmitoufla bien profondément. Il soupira de contentement lorsqu'il fut bien au chaud.

-Alors comme ça, monsieur n'a jamais froid, hein ?

-C'est juste pour le plaisir du confort, ne me confonds pas avec certaines filles frileuses !

-Vraiment ? Eh bien la fille frileuse a froid, là tout de suite, et elle comptait se mettre sous la couverture !

-Qu'st-ce qui t'en empêche ?me demanda-t-il innocemment en relevant la couette pour me laisser me glisser dessous.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais la perspective de me retrouver collée à lui m'enchantait, bien que j'hésite un peu…la partie raisonnable de ma tête ne faisait pas le poids et je me jetai contre le torse d'Edward, respirant à fond mais discrètement son odeur enivrante. Il rabattit la couette sur nous deux et le film débuta.

-Tu as mis quel film, au final ?

-Eh bien, étant donné que tu ne voulais pas de film d'horreur et que je ne voulais pas de film à l'eau de rose, j'ai mis une comédie. « Hitch, l'expert en séduction ».

-Oh, ça tombe bien, cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu ! Et puis comme ça, ajoutai-je, tu pourras apprendre des techniques de drague convenables !

-Comment ?s'offusqua-t-il. Miss Swan, vous osez critiquer ma technique légendaire ?

-Je ne dis rien du tout !protestai-je en m'enfonçant dans les couvertures, redoutant une nouvelle attaque de chatouilles.

Il ne dit rien et se concentra sur le film. Inconsciemment, me sembla-t-il, il passa un bras autour de mes épaules pour me maintenir contre lui. Inconsciemment ou pas, ce geste me plaisait beaucoup…beaucoup trop.

Je repensai à ce qui avait failli se passer.

Et aussi à son attitude depuis que j'étais revenue à Forks.

Son attitude envers moi.

Mes réactions face à lui.

Ses gestes.

Ses allusions.

Ses expressions.

Ses yeux.

Son sourire.

Son odeur.

Ses mains puissantes et douces en même temps.

Son torse accueillant et chaleureux.

Ses tics nerveux, comme se passer la main dans les cheveux.

Son rire.

Tout.

Lui.

En entier.

Et…Mes sentiments.

Enver lui.

Mes réponses face à son comportement.

Mon corps réagissait malgré moi à Edward, voulant toujours se trouver au plus proche de lui.

Je repassai dans mon esprit tout ce qui était en ma connaissance.

Mais il y avait une chose que je ne connaissais guère, ou tout du moins, que je ne m'étais pas avouée.

Je pense…

Je me doute…

J'imagine…

J'ai peur…

Et j'en ai envie…

Je n'ose pas m'avouer…

Que je suis amoureuse d'Edward Cullen.


	7. 7Réveil

Désoléééééééééééeee !!!! Je sais, je mérite toutes les foudres du monde, je suis inexcusable, impardonnable, je mériterais d'être châtiée, je l'admets ! Tuez-moi ! Enfin bref, je ne vais pas ajouter encore plus de retard et je vous laisse déguster ce modeste chapitre !

* * *

Chapitre 7-Réveil…

Je ne me souvenais pas de l'heure exacte à laquelle je m'étais endormie, perdue dans mes pensées. Je me souvenais avoir beaucoup ri devant le film, et j'avais encore plus adoré rire avec Edward.

Au fait !

Edward !

Où était-il ?

Bof, il avait sûrement dû partir en voyant que je m'étais endormie.

Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était en aucun cas le plus important.

Non, le plus important pour moi, en cet instant précis, c'était de rester autant que possible dans cette position.

En effet, rien de tel que de rester emmitouflée sous la couette, quelques pâles rayons de soleil transperçant les fins rideaux de ma fenêtre, nimbant ma chambre d'une lueur orangée. Ma tête reposait sur un oreiller des plus moelleux mais ferme et frais à souhait et…il sentait bon…

Hein ?

Il sentait bon ?

En fait…Oui, c'est ça, il avait l'odeur d'Edward, je ne me trompais pas.

Mais pourquoi ?

Hum…Il avait dû dormir dessus hier soir et l'oreiller s'était imprégné de cette odeur si délicatement parfumée.

Je ne pouvais pas m'en plaindre, et, au contraire, j'enfouis encore plus profondément ma tête dans mon édredon, m'emplissant les poumons de cette odeur si exaltante. Mon nez se frottait doucement contre la fermeté de l'oreiller, respirant abondamment la fragrance d'Edward.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un léger rire parvint à mes oreilles.

Heu…Depuis quand les lit étaient dotés de la parole ?

_Peut-être depuis que les lits ne sont pas des lits, mais plutôt des êtres humains, non ?_

Attends…Ne me dis pas qu'_il_ est là…

_Il…Tu veux dire Edward ? Evidemment qu'il est là !_

Oh non…

Je relevai lentement la tête, redoutant ce que j'allais découvrir.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Edward était bel et bien devant moi, à moins de vingt centimètres de mon visage, resplendissant dans la lumière matinale. Beau comme un dieu, fidèle à lui-même…

Il me souriait, amusé, et une de ses mains caressait mes cheveux en un geste adorable.

-Bonjour, me souffla-t-il, taquin.

-Euh…

-T'as bien dormi ?

-Euh…

-Tu sais encore parler ?

-…

-Dommage… (Je sentais qu'il me préparait quelque chose !) Pourtant, tu étais très bavarde, cette nuit. Et tu disais des choses très, vraiment très intéressantes.

-NON !

Il rit en rejetant la tête en arrière...Oh mon dieu qu'il était séduisant comme ça…Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas sourire comme une collégienne.

-Mon dieu…Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu dire ?m'enquis-je auprès d'Edward.

-Hum…Fit-il mine de réfléchir. Je pense…Que je préfère garder cela pour moi, c'est plus marrant.

-Edward !criai-je comme une malheureuse. Tu peux pas me faire ça ! Allez ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ??!

Soudain, une pensée me traversa l'esprit, fulgurante.

Etant donné la façon dont je m'étais endormie (en réalisant que j'étais amoureuse d'Edward), je n'imagine que trop bien les choses que j'avais pu baragouiné durant mon sommeil.

Je me maudissais en grommelant et laissai retomber ma tête sur le torse nu de mon dieu tyrannique.

Attendez deux secondes !

Torse _nu_ ?!

Je relevai vivement la tête et pus remarquer qu'en effet le torse d'Edward apparaissait dans toute sa splendeur, dénudé, luisant au soleil matinal, laissant à découvert ses muscles parfaitement dessinés.

Je baissai le regard encore un peu plus et…

Ouf !

Il était en boxer, il n'était pas totalement…

Euh !

En boxer ?

…Wow…

_Profite, ma vieille, profite, tu verras pas ça tous les jours !_

Non mais t'as pas bientôt fini ?!

Après avoir remballé ma petite voix, je jetai un regard éloquent à Edward. Il me sourit, à moitié désolé, à moitié…fier ?

Il répondit à ma question muette en me regardant dans les yeux :

-Je dors mal quand je suis tout habillé…Et j'ai la mauvaise habitude de me déshabiller dans mon sommeil…

Je sentais que même mes joues avaient atteint le rouge carmin, et pour le cacher j'enfouis ma tête sous la couette. Mais aussitôt, je sentis que l'on tirait dessus pour la relever. Mes yeux furent à découvert et je rencontrai ceux d'Edward, incroyablement verts et profonds. Je rougis encore plus si cela était possible, et je me levai prestement. Le froid de ma chambre contrastait douloureusement avec la chaleur confortable de la couette.

-Eh, où vas-tu ?

-Je vais me doucher ! Je reviens dans dix minutes !

Sur ce, je m'enfermai dans la salle de bain. Je me déshabillai et me glissai sous les jets d'eau chaude. Je me prélassai longuement sous l'eau brûlante, appréciant la sensation.

Lorsque je revins dans ma chambre, Edward était tout habillé.

_Dommage…_

La ferme !

Il me tournait le dos, et je décidai de tirer avantage de cette situation.

Je me faufilai silencieusement derrière lui et au dernier moment, je lui sautai dessus pour le faire tomber sur le parquet de la chambre. Avec un grognement bestial, il se retourna et ma plaqua à terre.

-Eh ! On ne plaque pas les filles !

-Toi t'es pas comme les autres, alors on s'en fiche !

-Esmée te gronderait si elle savait que son fils n'était en fait qu'un rustre abominable !

-Mais elle n'est pas obligée de le savoir.

-Et si je lui dis ?

-Tu ne feras jamais cela, Swan.

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

La sonnerie du portable d'Edward nous interrompit avant que je puisse répondre et je sentis son poids s'envoler d'un coup.

-Allo ?

-…

-Alice, tu ne peux pas te débrouiller toute seule ?

-…

-Mais…

-TU RAMENE TON CUL PLUS VITE QUE CA, CULLEN !

Edward tenait son portable loin de son oreille pour échapper à la voix stridente du lutin enragé. Même moi j'avais dû me boucher les oreilles.

-Mais t'es pas bien ?hurla Edward.

-…

-…Elle a raccroché, constata-t-il en soupirant. Bella, je dois y aller, et Alice te réclame près d'elle tout de suite.

-Ca sent mauvais, présageai-je.

-Désolé, Alice est comme ça, c'est la vie, soupira Edward. Tu crois que je peux sortir par la porte, cette fois ?

Je pouffai avant de le précéder dans le couloir. Après un petit-déjeuner frugal je me dirigeai vers l'imposante demeure des Cullen tandis qu'Edward regagnait sa voiture en direction de Seattle, car Alice avait besoin d'une chose urgente qui ne se trouvait qu'à 3 heures de route, évidemment.

A peine eussé-je sonné qu'une furie brune se jeta à mon cou, affolée.

-Bella, au secours, c'est la grosse cata, aide-moi je t'en supplie, je ne sais pas comment je peux faire, ou alors, non, c'est une idée stupide, mais il y a toujours la solution de, non, encore pire, au fait, bonjour, t'as bien dormi j'espère, oh et puis il faudra aussi s'occuper de toi, tu vas voir on va bien s'amuser, mais vite avant que les garçons viennent nous déranger !

-Euh…Bonjour, Alice, réussis-je à répliquer face à sa tirade à rallonge.

-Ne parle pas pour ne rien dire, s'il-te-plaît, on a du boulot !

Sur ce, elle se détourna en un coup de vent et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre.

-Parler pour ne rien dire, hein, marmonnai-je avant qu'elle ne hurle d'en haut de me dépêcher sous peine de shopping forcé. Ni une ni deux, je poussai la porte de sa vaste chambre.

Chambre, ou plutôt…champ de bataille.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?m'exclamai-je, sous le choc.

Tout le dressing de mon amie, et Dieu sait à quel point il était grand, jonchait le sol d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, étouffant le lit, pendant aux poignées de portes, soustrayant le sol à ma vue.

-Bella, j'ai tourné et retourné mon dressing de fond en comble, et je n'ai trouvé aucun habit convenable pour aller avec ma nouvelle jupe. Tu comprends à quel point ma situation est désespérée, n'est-ce-pas ?

Je la fixai quelques secondes, me demandant si elle se moquait de moi ou pas, puis considérant la personnalité de mon amie et son addiction aux vêtements, je conclus qu'elle était on ne peut plus sérieuse. J'hésitais entre me rouler par terre de rire, prendre la fuite pour échapper à sa folie meurtrière ou crier d'effroi. Finalement j'optai pour la première option.

Alice me regardait d'un œil noir charbonneux alors que j'étais écroulée de rire contre la porte de sa chambre.

-Tu vas payer pour cet affront, Bella, je te le promets.

Elle leva le bras et pointa du doigt une porte dans un coin de la pièce.

-Dans la salle de bain. Tout de suite.

Toujours en me tenant les côtes, je me dirigeai docilement dans la dite pièce. Je pouvais entendre Alice embarquer quelques vêtements et entrer dans la salle d'eau chargée d'une pile d'habits qui devait faire le double de ma penderie, mais à peine le huitième de la sienne.

-Voilà ! Essaye-moi tout ça, et montre-moi chaque tenue, ordonna-t-elle en insistant sur chaque mot.

Je soupirai profondément car je savais qu'il ne servait à rien d'argumenter pour y échapper, et prit du bout des doigts le vêtement en rechignant.

-Un peu d'entrain, voyons !

-Mmm, grognai-je en guise de réponse.

.

Après une bonne heure à passer haut après haut, pull après pull, jeans après jeans et jupe après jupe, Alice eut envie de me maquiller.

Elle se mit en tête de trouver le maquillage qui m'irait le mieux puis, ne trouvant pas son bonheur dans sa trousse pourtant bien fournie, elle se retira dans la chambre de Rosalie.

Je ne réfléchis pas deux secondes de plus et je m'élançai sans bruit dans le couloir, sortant de l'enfer sur terre. Je trottinai jusqu'en bas, puis le claquement de porte en haut se fit entendre. Les pas furtifs du lutin fou s'approchèrent dangereusement de sa chambre.

Je ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir et je me précipitai dans le vestibule dans l'entrée avant que le cri d'Alice ne retentisse dans toute la maison.

-BELLAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!

Evidemment, je pris soin de rester aussi silencieuse que possible.

-Tu peux te cacher où que tu veux, je te retrouverai et cela n'aura servi à rien, je te maquillerai quand même !

Je me reculais au fond, contre les manteaux en tous genres des Cullen lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Edward.

-Vous êtes là ?lança-t-il à la cantonade.

N'obtenant pas de réponses à part les cris étouffés de sa sœur, il ouvrit la porte de ma cachette pour y ranger son manteau.

-Bella ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, bon sang ?

Je lui intimai le silence rapidement en lui plaquant mon doigt devant sa bouche, effrayée à l'idée qu'Alice ait pu l'entendre.

-Chuuut ! J'essaie d'échapper à Alice !

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle veut encore jouer à Barbie Bella ! S'il-te-plaît ne lui dis pas que je suis là !

A ce moment-là la voix d'Alice nous parvint du 1er étage :

-Edward, tu es rentré ? Monte tout de suite, je t'ai acheté quelques nouvelles affaires, essaies-les !

Il ouvrit de grands yeux et sans attendre, il s'engouffra avec moi dans le placard.

-Pourquoi tu te caches ? T'as rien à craindre, comparé à moi !

-Au contraire, pour elle, « quelques affaires », ça équivaut à dix chemises, cinq jeans et quinze T-shirt ! Crois-moi, je la connais depuis assez longtemps pour le savoir ! Allez, fais-moi une petite place !

-Non, on n'entre pas à deux dans ce placard !

-Mais si, recule encore un peu, ça passe !

Et tout ceci en chuchotant, évidemment.

Puis, sans crier gare, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et le visage froid de mon amie et voisine apparut, annonciateur d'une mort certaine.

-Tous les deux. Dans ma chambre. Sans discuter.

La tête basse, nous parvinrent à la chambre de notre tyran dans un silence pesant. Arrivés à l'intérieur elle se planta devant nous, poings sur les hanches, menaçante.

-J'espère que vous vous rendez compte que vous allez payer cet affront, non ? Oser me fuir pour m'empêcher de jouer, ce n'et vraiment pas gentil !

A ce moment précis entra Jasper qui se faufila jusqu'à sa chérie pour l'enlacer fortement. Tout à son câlin elle ne fit plus attention à nous. Elle nous tournait le dos et Jasper chuchota par-dessus son épaule :

-Partez, je vous sauve la mise, grouillez-vous !

J'articulai silencieusement « mon sauveur » avant de me laisser entraîner par Edward à l'extérieur de la maison, enfin à l'abri de la folie « relooking » d'Alice.

Essoufflée, je m'affalai sur le gazon verdoyant de la demeure Cullen.

-Dis, je pourrais pas squatter chez toi ?me demanda soudainement Edward.

-Pour combien de temps ?

-Durée indéterminée, jusqu'à ce que ma sœur se calme et oublie sa passion pour les vêtements.

-Impossible, répondis-je négativement. Ta sœur ne se calmera jamais et je n'ai pas envie de t'avoir sur le dos pour le restant de ma vie.

-Tu savais que tu étais injuste ?

-Parfaitement, et fière de l'être !

Un moteur trafiqué se fit entendre au bout de la rue, et un instant plus tard, un cabriolet flamboyant genre voiture-de-sport-pour-la-frime freina juste devant nous.

-Mike…grognai-je entre mes dents.

-Hey, Swan, ça te dirait un tour en voiture ? On pourra même explorer la banquette arrière, si l'envie t'en prend !

Je soupirai profondément. Edward serrait carrément les poings. Les groupies qui se trouvaient à l'arrière du cabriolet prirent des poses qu'elles devaient trouver aguicheuses et lancèrent des œillades au pauvre Edward, qui se retint de vomir.

-Si vous pouviez débarrasser le plancher, ce serait magnifique !rétorqua Edward.

Mike le foudroya du regard avant de me dire :

-Swan, lâche cet idiot et viens t'amuser, tu verras tu regretteras pas !

-Oh, je suis absolument sûre que je ne regretterai pas tes blagues vaseuses et tes sous-entendus écœurants, ainsi que les rires de commande de « Bitch et compagnie », répondis-je en indiquant Jessica et Lauren d'un coup de tête, qui virent rouge. C'est pourquoi je ne viens pas avec toi.

-BEEEEEEEEEELLLLLAAAAAAA ! !

-Oh pitié…gémis-je de concert avec Edward.

Alice déboula dans le jardin à son habitude, nous lança un regard peu amène, à moi et à son frère, puis remarqua la présence de Mike et compagnie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?nous demanda-t-elle. Débarrassez le plancher, vous polluez l'air !

Puis elle me prit par le bras, me releva car j'étais toujours allongée sur le gazon, puis elle fit de même avec son pauvre frère et nous emmena de force à l'intérieur.

-La prochaine fois que vous me faites un coup pareil, j'aurai recours aux armes à feu, je vous le promets !

Jasper était posté derrière elle, s'excusant silencieusement de ne pas avoir réussi à la retenir plus longtemps.

-Et c'est pour cela, continua Alice, que je vais devoir recommencer ton maquillage, ma chère Bella !

-Oh ! Mais c'est vraiment dommage, parce que je dois commencer à préparer le repas chez, et puis tu connais ce que c'est, des tonnes de devoir à faire, et puis il y a une tonne de ménage à faire chez mon père, et…et…Bye !

Je ne lui laissai même pas le temps de répondre et me précipitai à l'extérieur. Heureusement, le cabriolet noir n'était plus là. Je m'enfermai dans ma maison et réfléchis. En vérité je n'avais absolument rien à faire. Alors qu'allais-je faire pour m'occuper ?

.

Le lendemain matin, je me rendis au lycée en avance, devant me charger de paperasse administrative concernant mon admission, papiers que Charlie avait « malencontreusement » oublié de remplir. Je parierais plutôt sur sa paresse qu'autre chose. Après avoir déposé le dossier à Mme Cope, mon portable vibra. Je décrochai et vis qu'il s'agissait d'Edward.

-Allo ?

-Swan ! Mais bordel t'es où ??!

-Euh…Au lycée, pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ? Mais je t'ai cherché, moi ! Je devais t'amener en voiture !

-Euh...Ah bon ?

-Oui…Pff, j'ai même été jusqu'à grimper à ta fenêtre pour voir si tu avais eu une panne de réveil ! J'ai cru un moment que tu avais été enlevée durant ton sommeil !

Il s'inquiétait pour moi…Trop mignon…

-Bon, souffla-t-il, dans ce cas…Je te retrouve au lycée ?

-Bien sûr, à tout de suite !

Je raccrochai et m'apprêtai à ranger mon portable dans ma poche lorsqu'il sonna pour la seconde fois.

-Quoi encore, Cullen ?m'enquis-je.

-Euh…Moi pas Cullen, moi Parker.

-Josh !m'exclamai-je. Que me vaut cet appel ?

-Tu te souviens que je t'ai parlé de mon arrivée à Forks pour demain ?

-Oui.

-Eh bien, commença-t-il, gêné, en fait, ça a été annulé…

Je stoppai net ma marche.

-Hein ? Ca veut dire que…tu n'emménages plus ?

-Ben…

-Oh noooon…

-Eh bien- et la voix me semblait toute proche-tu n'es pas non plus obligée de pleurer pour moi, hein !

-Mais, sanglotai-je presque…

-Surprise !me chuchota-t-on à l'oreille.

Sur le coup de la surprise-et quelle surprise !- je fis un bond de plusieurs mètres sur le côté, m'attirant les regards étonnés des quelques élèves présents au lycée à cette heure-ci.

Je restai bouche bée, littéralement.

-JOOOOOOOSHHH !!!

Je me jetai à son coup et passai mes jambes autour de sa taille, me raccrochant à lui comme un noyé à sa bouée.

-Eh ! Du calme !

-Hum…Je…ne pensais pas que tu étais occupée…

Je tournai la tête pour voir Edward qui baissait la tête, et sa famille derrière lui. Emmett me lançait un sourire malicieux en même temps qu'un regard rieur, Jasper ne manifestait aucune émotion en particulier, Rosalie Levait un sourcil lourd de sous-entendus et Alice affichait une mine boudeuse en fronçant les sourcils.

Consciente tout à coup de ma position délicate, je me laissai retomber au sol et me séparai de mon ami de Phoenix.

-Hum…, hésitai-je.

-Bonjour tout le monde !s'écria joyeusement Josh.

Rien ne pouvait l'embarrasser, ce mec-là !

Les Cullen répondirent d'un petit geste de la main pour la plupart, d'un hochement de tête pour d'autres, seul Edward refusait de lever la tête.

-Eh bien, vous tous, je vous présente Josh Parker, mon meilleur ami à Phoenix…Josh, je te présente eux tous…

Josh souriait comme un idiot. Bizarrement, cela ne m'étonnait guère.

-Parker ?releva Jasper. Tu ne serais pas apparenté au nouveau médecin qui vient d'arriver à Forks ? Carlisle m'a dit qu'il travaillait en collaboration avec lui.

-Exactement, acquiesça mon ami.

La sonnerie retentit à ce moment-là et Edward fut le premier à se retourner et à sa diriger vers son bâtiment. Quelque chose se brisa en moi. Je me dirigeai lentement vers mon cours de biologie. Logiquement, Edward devait s'y trouver mais quand j'entrai dans la pièce, il ne semblait pas être encore arrivé. J'amenais Josh à ma suite. Il commençait ses cours aujourd'hui, et nous avions le cours de biologie en commun. Il alla se présenter au professeur puis se posta à mes côtés alors que je m'installer à ma place de la veille, place qui devait être à côté d'Edward.

-Je peux m'asseoir là, ça ne dérange personne ?

-Eh bien…

En fait, je ne savais pas. Soit Edward m'en voulait et irait s'installer au bout de la salle, à l'une des deux dernières places de libre, soit il viendra s'asseoir à mes côtés naturellement.

Justement, l'intéressé entra à ce moment-là dans la classe. Il me jeta un bref coup d'œil, puis un plus long à Josh qui se tenait toujours debout derrière la chaise, indécis. Finalement, il continua sa route jusqu'au fond de la salle et s'assit lourdement sans plus me regarder. Jessica et Lauren qui se trouvaient non loin de là, se lancèrent un regard avant de glousser bêtement.

Le professeur réclama le silence.

-Asseyez-vous, je vous prie. Aujourd'hui, j'ai deux bonnes nouvelles à vous annoncer !

Première nouvelle : nous avons un nouvel étudiant, Josh Parker, déjà assis aux côtés de notre charmante Isabella !

Pitié, si même le professeur enfonçait le clou encore plus profondément, j'étais foutue pour le restant de mes jours !

-Et deuxième bonne nouvelle, reprit le professeur de biologie, nous avons une nouvelle étudiante !

J'ouvris de grands yeux ébahis. Pourquoi tout le monde rappliquait à Forks en ce moment, trou paumé par excellence ?

Et surtout, pourquoi des filles sublimes comme ELLE arrivaient ici ? Non mais regardez-moi ça ! Proportions parfaites, grandes chevelure blonde un peu sauvage, sourire charmant, yeux pétillants, et le pire dans tout cela, c'est que la jeune fille qui venait d'entrer ne dégageait aucune onde de méchanceté, hypocrisie, superficialité ou autre critère digne d'une telle créature !

-Veuillez accueillir comme il se doit Cassie Rivers, qui nous vient tout droit de New York. J'espère que vous l'aiderez à s'intégrer. Bien ! Maintenant, vous pouvez allez vous asseoir, disons, hum…Ah ! Au fond, il reste une place ! Tenez, vous aurez Cullen comme voisin. Maintenant, revenons au cours, nous parlions la dernière fois…

Je ne fis plus attention au discours du prof pour me concentrer sur Cassie qui se dirigeait gracieusement vers mon voisin.

Lequel lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et accueillant. Lequel lui souhaita la bienvenue. Lequel engagea la conversation. Une conversation plutôt gaie, à ce que je pouvais voir : Cassie Rivers se retenait de pouffer de rire, sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas que le prof la remarque. Ladite Cassie glissa un commentaire à Edward. Lequel sourit et rit un peu trop fort, attirant l'attention du professeur.

-Hu-Hum ! Mr Cullen, je sais que je vous ai demandé d'intégrer notre nouvelle arrivante, mais j'aimerai que vous le fassiez en dehors du cours, si cela ne vous gêne pas trop.

Les deux coupables baissèrent la tête en réprimant un sourire. Durant ce geste, Edward croisa mon regard troublé. Il passa comme si je n'importais rien à ses yeux et reporta son regard sur Cassie.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

Je me sentais vraiment perdue et le cours n'était qu'un fond sonore en sourdine, comme dans un film où un moment tragique se passe, avec moi en gris pâle dans un coin et Edward et sa nouvelle amie au centre de la scène, sous les feux des projecteurs, dans leur bulle.

* * *

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

Pfiooouu. Fini. Encore désolée pour l'énorme retard, mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous aidera à me pardonner.

Petites reviews pour l'auteur la plus méchante et la plus irresponsable du monde ? -_-'

Bizous

Némo


	8. Dépression

Bijour bijour, j'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances ! Moi cela fait une semaine que j'y suis, et du coup, étant partie à la montagne, je n'avais pas internet-ô rage ! Ô désespoir !-et je n'ai pas pu vous poster ce chapitre qui était prêt, toutes mes excuses. Mais du coup, j'ai pu bien avancer dans mon écriture!! Et vu la fin de ce chapitre, je me doute que vous serez impatientes de lire le prochain chapitre...(rire sadique). Donc bonne lecture à toutes !

Oh! au fait, j'ai toujours oublié de le dire parce que je pense que c'est évident, mais les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, et je ne fais que jouer sadiquement avec eux pour notre bon plaisir !

Maintenant, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 8-Dépression

Mon dieu, ce n'est pas possible, mais bordel qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Durant tout le cours, Edward m'avait évitée du regard, et quand, résignée, je me tournais vers le tableau, j'entendais leurs chuchotements et leurs rires étouffés dans mon dos. Je ne m'imaginais pas que voir Edward se plaire autant avec une fille me rendrait…ainsi.

Je ne pensais pas être jalouse, non, c'était plus profond. J'étais…blessée. Le fait qu'Edward m'ignore m'affectait énormément. Le pire dans tout cela, c'était qu'il n'avait aucune raison. Il savait pourtant bien qu'il ne se passait rien entre Josh et moi, à part une amitié indéfectible. S'était-il imaginé que je sortais avec lui ? Mais, même dans ce cas, pourquoi le prenait-il aussi mal ?

Une énorme migraine commençait à pointer le bout de son nez quand la sonnerie stridente résonna dans mes oreilles. Josh me regarda, une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux, alors que je me levais lentement, tête baissée.

-Hey, Bee, ça ne va pas ?

À ce moment-là, Edward passa devant ma table sans un regard, en compagnie de Cassie. Je pense que mes sentiments intérieurs devaient se refléter sur mon visage, car les yeux de Josh firent plusieurs fois l'aller-retour entre le couple qui venait de partir et moi, avant de lâcher :

-C'est à cause de lui, c'est ça ?

-Pas du tout, répondis-je automatiquement. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ?

-Je constate, tout simplement.

Je grognai, mais je ne comprenais pas vraiment ma réaction. J'étais évidemment consciente de mes sentiments envers Edward, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je voulais en quelque sorte le garder secret. Surtout à Josh. Je ne lui avais jamais caché quoique ce soit.

Je sortis maussadement du cours, en direction de mon prochain cours, en compagnie d'Alice.

-Hey ! Tu ne nous avais pas dit qu'un de tes amis emménageait à Forks ! On aurait organisé une fête ! Avec plein de monde, pour l'ambiance ! Ou alors plus une soirée intime pour faire connaissance ! Evidemment je me serais chargée de la déco…Et on aurait été faire du shopping ensemble ! Oh nooon ! Tu es vraiment irresponsable Bella !

-Euh…Edward était au courant, je l'ai appris il n'y a pas longtemps, réussis-je à placer.

-Pardon ??! Ce frère n'est vraiment bon à rien !

-Ecoute, Alice, tempérai-je…On peut parler d'autre chose que les nouveaux, là c'est pas vraiment le moment.

-Attends deux secondes…LES nouveaux ? Il n'y a pas que Josh ?

-Oh, soufflai-je, tu n'es pas au courant…Eh bien, une certaine Cassie vient d'emménager et en fait…disons que ton frère la colle…Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre.

Trop, même, murmurai-je en mon for intérieur.

-Vraiment ?s'écria Alice, surexcitée. A la pause, on pourra faire connaissance ! Mais pourquoi Edward la collerait-il déjà ?

-Ils étaient assis ensemble en classe, chuchotai-je tout bas, car le cours venait de commencer.

-D'habitude il n'est pas assis à côté de toi ?s'étonna-t-elle sur le même ton.

-…

-Oh mais suis-je bête ! Comme Ton ami ne connaît personne, c'est normal qu'il soit resté avec toi !

Elle me sourit puis se tourna vers le tableau où le professeur récitait un monologue interminable inintéressant.

Si seulement cet idiot d'Edward pouvait avoir le même raisonnement que sa frangine ! Pour moi il est tout à fait normal de sauter au cou de mon meilleur ami pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue, tout comme il est normal de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Je faisais pareil avec Edward, par exemple, et cela ne gênait…

Oh mon dieu !

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être cela !

Edward serait…jaloux de l'attention que je porte à Josh ? Car je lui témoignais la même affection que celle que je portais à Edward ? Evidemment, il y avait une différence entre les deux, notamment je ne rougissais pas sans arrêts lorsque Josh me parlait…

Mais les images des nuits passées, de tous les moments agréables et un peu intimes que j'avais vécus en compagnie de mon voisin me revinrent en mémoire d'un coup, comme dans un film.

Et surtout, de ce qui avait _failli_ arriver.

Tout était clair, à présent. Edward faisait une crise de jalousie !

Comme un enfant lorsque ses parents s'occupent de leur nouveau-né, délaissant l'aîné, peu habitué à ce manque d'attention.

Penser à Edward comme à un petit enfant me fit légèrement sourire, balayant un peu plus facilement les nuages noirs qui planaient au-dessus de ma tête.

Mais…

Et Cassie dans tout ça ?

Bon…Disons tout simplement qu'il voulait être amical avec une nouvelle élève…

Enfin, j'espère…

*

Lors de la pause du midi, je venais de sortir de mon cours de psychologie, que je n'avais en commun avec aucun de mes amis. Le prof nous avait parlé cette semaine de notre colère, commun la contrôler et l'occulter. Il avait dérivé sur les sentiments en général, lorsqu'il fallait extérioriser ou plutôt garder ses sentiments pour soi.

Mike faisait partie de ce cours, il s'était placé juste derrière moi, place la plus proche de la mienne qui était encore libre lorsqu'il était arrivé. Il m'assaillait d'œillades et de sous-entendus pour le moins explicites. Il ne cessait de m'exaspérer et, soit il le savait et continuait pour le plaisir de m'énerver et il était donc con, insolent et puéril, soit il ne l'avait pas remarquer et pensait réellement que j'étais tentée par un idiot pareil, et dans ce cas il était aveugle et trop optimiste en plus d'être con.

Je ne sais pas quelle possibilité était la plus encourageante.

Bref, lorsque le professeur Woods avait parlé des sentiments, Mike n'avait put s'empêcher de lâcher un commentaire puéril, à son image :

-Monsieur, et si j'ai envie de culbuter Swan, je dois l'extérioriser ?

J'avais ouvert grands les yeux, bouche bée.

Mais quel connard !

Je m'apprêtai à répliquer lorsque le professeur le fit à ma place, m'épargnant de me blesser avec un coup de pied bien placé.

-Monsieur Newton, ce genre de pulsion n'est pas à discuter en classe. Vous pourrez en faire part à mademoiselle Swan à la sortie de mon cours, si cela ne vous dérange pas. Et bien sûr, si Bella est consentante, avait-il ajouté avec un petit rire.

Non mais je rêvais !

Pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Tous les deux des porcs !

Inutile de dire à quel point j'étais de mauvaise humeur lorsque je rejoignis les Cullens à leur table, à midi.

Et comme s'il fallait en rajouter, Edward avait ramené Cassie, qui était assise à ma place, capturant l'attention de tous, et sujet du flot incessant de questions d'Alice. Toute la table la regardait.

Évidemment, c'était la petite nouvelle...

Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que lors de mon arrivée dans ce lycée, il n'y avait pas eu de telle effervescence. Bien sûr, ils me connaissaient déjà, je n'étais pas inattendue.

Alors qu'au fond de moi, je savais bien que je n'aurais pas apprécié autant d'attention. A cet instant, je me sentis vraiment idiote. Il était tout à fait normal que l'on s'occupe des deux nouveaux aujourd'hui.

En parlant du deuxième nouvel arrivant, Josh était négligemment assis sur une chaise à notre table, et bon nombre de filles regardaient dans sa direction. Il était vrai que Josh n'était pas désagréable à regarder. Mais je n'avais jamais été attirée par cette bulle de charme irrésistible dont semblaient être victimes toutes les filles de la cafét. Le seul à avoir réussit cet exploit envers moi était en ce moment même en train de fixer Cassie et buvait ses paroles comme s'il en était vital.

Lorsque j'arrivai la table où plus une place n'était libre, personne ne sembla me remarquer. Je posai mon plateau et pris une chaise à la table d'à côté. Josh, qui avait les yeux rivés sur Cassie, me vit tout de même et se décala pour que je puisse m'installer.

-Hey, bee !

Je grognai en guise de réponse.

Je l'avais bien dit, que j'étais de mauvaise humeur !

-Oh oh, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?me chuchota-t-il.

E que j'aimais chez lui, c'est qu'il savait quand se montrer discret.

Mais l, je ne voulais vraiment pas parler, et surtout pas alors qu'Edward était à table. Le plat que j'avais pris ne me donnait aucune envie. Je n'arrivais même pas à l'identifier, chose informe bouillie, surgelée puis recuite avant d'être servie, cette nourriture était immonde. Bouffe de cantine. Je portai mon attention sur Alice qui débitait à une vitesse incroyable.

-Cassie, tu as dû profiter énormément des boutiques de New York! Oh mon dieu, New York ! C'est mon rêve d'aller là-bas dévaliser les boutiques !

Elle grogna de supplice.

Alice, idiote. Avec l'argent dont elle disposait, elle pouvait facilement se payer deux aller-retours Seattle-New York avec passage dans chaque boutique de la capitale économique.

-Plus important, reprit-elle aussitôt, avais-tu, ou as-tu toujours...un petit copain ?

Elle avait détaché chaque syllabe et ses yeux pétillaient. Réaction typique pour Alice Cullen. Cassie rougit furieusement-mon dieu, je ressemblais vraiment à ça quand je rougissais ? Enfin, Cassie devait être beaucoup plus mignonne que moi...-, ce qui arracha un sourire en coin à Edward. Non ! Elle n'avait pas le droit !

-Eh bien, finit par répondre Cassie, non. En fait, je n'en ai jamais vraiment eu...

Son aveu élargit le sourire d'Edward, leva les sourcils d'Emmett, et Alice laissa sortir un cri étranglé.

-Mais c'est pas possible, tu es comme Bella !

-Hum !m'insurgeai-je tout de même.

Six têtes étonnées se tournèrent vers moi.

-Bella ? Mais...depuis quand es-tu là?

Je lâchai un petit rire sarcastique. On se souvient enfin de moi ? Youpi...

-Enfin bref, continua Alice comme si de rien n'était, je pense que tu as déjà vu Cassie, non ?

Bien sûr que je l'avais déjà vue...

-Oh !s'exclama Cassie. Tu étais dans le cours de biologie, non ? Tu étais...à côté de Josh, si je ne me trompe pas.

J'écarquillai légèrement les yeux. Elle se souvenait de moi ? Enfin, j'avais plutôt l'impression qu'elle se souvenait de Josh...Mais cela voulait dire qu'elle avait quand même observé les autres durant son arrivée, et qu'elle n'était pas restée focalisée sur le beau gosse qui lui parlait. Mais c que e vis dans son regard me déstabilisa. Aucune trace de supériorité, de suprématie, d'agressivité ou de toute autre sentiment péjoratifs, juste une franchise claire, une timidité bien présente, et une innocence presque gênante.

Vraiment, malgré la réaction d'Edward vis-à-vis d'elle, je ne pourrais jamais détester une fille comme elle.

-Euh...oui, c'est ça...Tu es Cassie Rivers, non ?

_Question idiote...pour une Bella idiote..._

_La ferme!_

Cassie acquiesça et tourna la tête vers le reste de la cafétéria, faisant un rapide tour des têtes du lycée.

-Ça fait tout drôle de ne connaître personne...

-Tu nous connais nous !intervient Edward avec un grand sourire.

-Oui, bien sûr, mais, ne plus avoir de repère, de têtes familières...ça fait bizarre. Mais votre lycée est plutôt petit, cela devrait être facile de mémoriser les visages.

-Cassie !s'écria soudainement Alice. Surtout, je t'en supplie; ne deviens jamais amie avec le groupe là-bas !

Elle pintait du doigt Mike et ses groupies, Jessica et Lauren en garde rapprochée.

-Ou sinon mon estime de toi descendrait bien bas !ajouta Alice.

Cassie fit une petite grimace et répondit :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de personne que je fréquente !

-Normal que tu nous aimes alors, intervint Emmett, personne n'est plus sympa que nous !

Toute la table rit un peu à la modestie d'Emmett, moi excepté. Je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur, surtout que Mike m'avait remarquée et me faisait un sourire qu'il espérait charmeur et un clin d'œil outrageux. Cassie regardait pensivement la table de Mike, et son sourire s'affaissa. Elle finit par murmurer, mais assez fort pour que la table l'entende :

-La fille à côté de lui, elle paraît triste...J'ai un peu pitié pour elle, on dirait qu'elle n'a pas une vie facile.

Je faillis m'étouffer avec ma gorgée d'eau.

-Tu parles de Jessica ?criai-je presque avec une vois étranglée. La blonde peroxydée qui colle sa poitrine à Mike ?

-Non, non, non, l'autre, celle qui soupire un peu.

Hein ?

Je me retournai et, en effet, Laure soupirait en regardant son repas d'un œil morne.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui trouves, renifla Alice, elle s'est peut-être juste fait repoussée par une de ses nombreuses proies.

Cassie haussa les épaules mais continua de fixer mélancoliquement Lauren. Je ne pouvais imaginer Lauren en petite victime de la vie, mais quelque chose dans le regard de Cassie me disais qu'elle avait peut-être raison...

*

Plus tard, après les cours, nous nous retrouvions chez les Cullen. Pour fêter, en quelque sorte, l'arrivée de Cassie. Après seulement une journée de cours, elle s'était intégrée à part entière à notre petit groupe, à l'instar de Josh.

D'ailleurs, Josh semblait apprécier Cassie.

Durant mon cours d'espagnol, que je partageais avec Josh et Cassie, ces derniers s'étaient assis côte à côte, et avaient bavardé pendant tout le cours.

A vrai dire, il semblait que je sois la seule à voir d'un mauvais œil « l'amitié Edward-Cassie .»

Ce qui ne voulait pas dire que je ne l'aimais pas. Non, elle était absolument adorable, ce n'était pas le problème. Enfin, si, justement, c'était le problème. Elle était trop adorable pour ma tranquillité. Je sais bien que je n'avais pas la propriété d'Edward, mais je pensais que...eh bien, nous avions une amitié un peu différente tout de même. Inutile de préciser que tous mes pseudos-espoirs étaient anéantis.

Ce qui n'arrangeait sûrement pas mon humeur déjà exécrable : Mike m'assaillait dès qu'il le pouvait. Dans un couloir, il m'avait presque collée contre les casiers pour me demander si je voulais bien sécher les cours avec lui pour qu'il « me montre physiquement et explicitement le sentiment de désir qu'il ressentais. »

J'avais failli vomir.

Donc nous nous retrouvions dans l'immense demeure immaculée des Cullen. Je quittai mes mais un court instant le temps de déposer mes affaires chez moi. En même temps, j'habitais à côté, cela ne durerait pas plus de trois minutes. Le temps de vider vite fait la vaisselle de Charlie (il fallait ben que quelqu'un le fasse, et puis sinon la maison allait empester). Lorsque je revins, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Josh, Cassie et Edward s'étaient installés en cercle et Alice souriait diaboliquement. Je fronçai les sourcils et stoppai ma marche.

-Qu'est-ce vous avez manigancé ? Alice ? Alice, j'ai peur.

Son sourire s'agrandit jusqu'aux oreilles et elle me répondit en détachant les syllabes, pour que ça rentre dans ma tête :

-Nous allons faire le jeu de la bouteille, petite Bella...

-Oh noooon, soupirai-je.

Disons que je n'étais pas fana de ce jeu, mais bon, quand Alice avait décidé un truc, on devait se plier à sa volonté.

-Allez, Bella, viens poser ton petit cul rose ici, m'encouragea Josh en tapotant la seule chaise libre à ses côtés.

Je me retrouvai donc placée entre Josh et...Edward. Qui était lui-même entre moi et Cassie. Si c'était Alice qui avait choisi les places, je serais prête à l'égorger sans aucune pitié.

Le jeu commença avec Emmett.

-Alors frérot, sourit Alice, action ou vérité ?

-Action !répondit-il sans hésiter, sûr de lui.

Rosalie se précipita pour lui trouver une action :

-Mon chéri, tu vas...chercher un de mes soutien-gorges et une de mes jupes et tu viendras danser la dans de la joie devant nous habillé comme ça !

Je ne la connaissais pas si sadique !

-Mais, bébé !s'insurgea Emmett.

-Emmett, tu es obligé de le faire, tu a choisi action !rétorqua-t-elle.

Il la supplia en lui faisant le regard de chien battu d'Alice; ils avaient tous un don pour ce regard, das la famille !

-Chéri, tu le fais ou sinon, tu peux dire adieu au lit et bonjour au canapé pour deux semaines !

Une mine horrifiée se peignit sur ses traits. Mais aussitôt cette menace proférée, il s'élança dans les escaliers et revint en un temps record, affublé d'une mini-jupe en cuir rouge qu'il menaçait de déchirer et d'un soutien-gorge de la même couleur, en dentelle bien travaillée qu'il avait rembourré avec du papier toilette. Je pouffai déjà lorsqu'il arriva dans notre champ de vision, mais tout le monde s'étouffa de rire en se tenant le ventre lorsqu'il entama une danse totalement improvisée et ridicule, il faut le dire, en baragouinant des choses du genre « ih oh oh gaga yabi hoï !Gabou mika chichou ya ! » Malgré ma mauvaise humeur de la journée, des larmes de rire pointaient aux coins de mes yeux. Après sa prestation, il se rassit tout sourire à côté de Rosalie. Il lui demanda s'il pouvait retirer son accoutrement mais elle refusa catégoriquement en réitérant sa menace.

Vint après le tour de Cassie. Elle choisit vérité.

-Alors...réfléchit Alice, nous savons déjà que tu n'as jamais eu de petit-ami...

Cassie rougit furieusement à sa remarque. Elle n'était pas mieux que moi, je dois dire. Et moi aussi, à sa place, j'aurai rougi.

-Donc...continua Alice, dis-nous...as-tu déjà embrassé un mec ?

Cassie secoua timidement la tête. Alice tenta :

-Même pas smacké un mec ?

Elle secoua de nouveau la tête. Alice ouvrait des yeux ébahis.

-Une fille ?proposa Emmett.

Rosalie lui asséna une petite tape à l'arrière du crâne, déclenchant quelques rires et détendant l'atmosphère, aidant Cassie à se sentir mieux.

-Au tour d'Eddie !s'écria Emmett. Tu vas souffrir ! Alors, comme action, tu devras...

-Vérité !l'interrompit aussitôt Edward. Je choisis vérité !

-Quoi ?! Hurla Emmett. Pfft, même pas drôle. Pour la peine, tu devras répondre à deux questions !

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir, rit Edward.

-Bon, alors...euh, mais je sais pas quoi te poser comme question, moi !

Josh regardait pensivement Edward. Je le soupçonnais de préparer une question à propos de lui et de Cassie, ou de lui et de moi, ou un truc du genre, car il m'avait semblé qu'il y réfléchissait depuis qu'il avait compris que je ressentais quelque chose pour Edward en cours de biologie ce matin.

-Edward !attaqua-t-il.

_Attention, SuperJosh est dans la place ! Et Bella se fait toute petite..._

-Edward...(il laissait traîner le suspense)Es-tu amoureux de Cassie ?

Sa question installa un grand silence interloqué dans la pièce. Edward regardait étrangement mon meilleur ami et Cassie avait les yeux baissés et les joues empourprées.

Edward répondit un peu après, gêné :

-C'est que...

Non...Pitié non...

-Je ne la connais que depuis ce matin, donc...je peux pas...

Ça voulait dire non ? Mais pourquoi hésitait-il autant ? S'il n'éprouvait vraiment aucun sentiment amoureux pour elle, pourquoi n'avait-il pas simplement répondu non tout de suite ?

Je me renfrognai et baissai la tête. Je ne pouvais empêcher une petite douleur de se développer dans ma poitrine. Sa réponse imprécise vrillait mon esprit et se répétait en boucle dans ma tête.

Mais il restait une question...

...et Josh n'avait pas terminé son offensive.

-Deuxième question : es-tu amoureux de Bella ?

Qui aurait cru que ce jeu irait jusque là ? …

* * *

Voilà pour le 8eme chapitre...J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié^^Suis-je sadique de couper à ce moment-là ? Peut-être...mais c'est tellement amusant ! Vous avez de la chance tout de même, le 9eme chapitre sera bientôt prêt ! Et dans ce chapitre...POV Edward !

Bisous bisous, aurai-je l'honneur de recevoir des reviews ? (regard de merlan frit made in Cullen)

Némoooooo !


	9. Vérité Gênante et Action Audacieuse

Chapitre 9-Vérité Gênante et Action Audacieuse

_-Deuxième question : es-tu amoureux de Bella ? _

_Qui aurait cru que ce jeu irait jusque là ?..._

_*_

Edward semblait comme figé face à la question inattendue de Josh. Sa précédente question, à savoir si Edward aimait ou non Cassie était déjà un peu dérangeante mais pouvait passer, mais enchaîner sur celle-là. Je regardai sans comprendre mon meilleur ami.

D'accord, il voulait peut-être m'aider, mais de cette manière-là...

Josh regardait fixement, sans ciller, mon voisin. Ils s'affrontaient en silence du regard. Mais la règle du jeu était claire : lorsqu'on nous pose une question vérité, on est obligé de répondre.

Je voyais tous les Cullen faire la navette entre les eux garçons qui m'entouraient. Cassie me regardait en haussant légèrement les sourcils, elle ne semblait pas comprendre la situation dans toute sa grandeur. Disons qu'il n'y avait rien de déclaré, et qu'en effet il pouvait paraître bizarre pour quelqu'un n'ayant pas connaissance des moments que j'avais vécu avec Edward qu'une telle question suscite une telle réaction. Je pense qu'elle était surtout trop innocente pour s'imaginer une telle situation.

-Edward, on attend tous ta réponse, le rappela à l'ordre Josh.

Je voulais et en même temps je ne voulais pas qu'Edward réponde à cette question.

Edward prit une grande inspiration et prit la parole avec l'attention de tous.

-Je...J'adore Bella...Elle est adorable, drôle, spontanée...

Je me mordis la lèvre avec force.

_Je le savais... _

_-_Elle est belle, gentille, j'adore passer du temps avec elle, et...je...je...

Je fermai les yeux.

-Je ne..._l'aime_...pas...

Ça y est. C'était dit. Je baissai la tête et me concentrai pour empêcher les larmes qui m'embuaient les yeux de couler. Je ne devais pas me faire remarquer.

_Mais pauvre idiote, à quoi t'attendais-tu ? Tu peux déjà t'estimer heureuse qu'il n'ait pas déclarer qu'il aimait Cassie à la folie !_

Respire, Bee, respire ! Bordel, tu vas pas pleurer !

Je relevai bravement la tête. Je vis que tous les visages étaient embarrassés ou gênés, y compris ceux de Josh, Cassie et Edward.

Les regards se tournaient soit vers Edward soit vers Josh, qui s'affrontaient toujours du regard. Seule Alice me regardait, et ses yeux étaient peinés. Je pense qu'elle avait parfaitement deviné mes sentiments vis-à-vis de son frère. Et elle était désolée pour moi. Génial, maintenant, voilà qu'on me prenait en pitié, de plus par la sœur du mec dont j'étais amoureuse. Je détournai la tête pour échapper à son regard, et à la place je rencontrai celui de Josh. Lui aussi semblait désolé. Je tournai une nouvelle fois la tête, dans l'autre sens. Mauvaise idée. Edward me fixait lui aussi. Replis stratégique en vitesse. Je finis par regarder de nouveau le sol, mon ami de toujours. Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ? Tu es le seul à ne pas me regarder bizarre.

-BON !

Je sursautai au cri d'Emmett. Et apparemment, je n'étais pas la seule. Tout le monde avait du mal à sortir du silence oppressant qui envahissait la pièce deux secondes plus tôt.

-Chère Bella, je pense que c'est à ton tour de jouer !

J'en avais presque oublié le jeu...

-Action ou vérité ?

Je n'étais pas vraiment pas d'humeur à me lever pour une action idiote, mais je ne voulais pas non plus avoir à répondre à une vérité telle que celles que Edward venait de subir.

_Bidibiiiip !!!_

Oh que je t'aime, portable adoré !

Je me levai précipitamment et m'excusai auprès de mes amis avant de partir dans le couloir pour répondre. En fait, je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de sortir. Il s'agissait d'un message.

Mais au moins cela m'empêchait de jouer...

Je sortis mon portable de ma poche et un masque horrifié se peignit sur mon visage à la lecture du message.

**POV Edward**

Au secours.

Ce jeu partait en vrille.

Et pourquoi avait-il fallut que _Josh _me pose ces questions.

Josh.

Dès que je pensais à lui, mon esprit bouillonnait.

Le matin, j'avais déjà eu du mal à me retenir. Quand j'avais vu Bella agrippée à lui, ses jambes autour de sa taille, tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit sur lui s'était volatilisé. J'avais oublié que c'était son meilleur ami,un simple ami, que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, qu'il devait arriver au lycée de Forks, et que Bella s'en réjouissait. La vision de eux deux enlacés, ajoutés au faux bond que Bella m'avait fait le matin même. En arrivant au lycée, je voyais déjà tout en noir. Mais j'étais impatient de tenir Bella dans mes bras pour lui dire bonjour, et je pensais que tout irait bien. Si seulement j'avais pu imaginer...

Je sais bien que j'avais réagi comme un idiot, de façon totalement immature. Mais je ne voyais rien d'autre chose. Et je me suis défoulé sur la première occasion.

Bon, j'appréciais réellement Cassie. En ami. Elle m'attirait, en fait...parce qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à Bella. La même timidité, les mêmes rougissements, la même innocence. Je m'étais réfugié avec Cassie. Mais lors du repas, j'avais vu dans le regard de Bella que cela la...blessait ? Je pense. Mais je n'ai pas compris tout de suite. Je me disais : « pourquoi a-t-elle l'air triste que je me rapproche de Cassie ? Elle a Josh, maintenant, non ? Ça la dérange peut-être juste que je l'ignore. »

Idiot que j'étais.

Puis il y avait eu le jeu. Lors de la première question de Josh, j'avais hésité.

Je n'aimais pas Cassie dans le sens amoureux. Mais en même temps, je n'allais pas répondre « non » de but en blanc. Je ne voulais pas blesser une fille comme elle. Je ne pouvais pas, car elle me faisait trop penser à Bella, et je ne pouvais supporter l'idée que Bella soit blessée par ma faute. Donc j'étais resté un peu évasif, tout en répondant que je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle, mais sans être brutal. Puis il y avait eu la deuxième question.

Une voix dans ma tête me criait de répondre oui.

Car oui, j'aimais Bella. Je l'aimais, aucun doute là-dessus. Mais les mots ne parvenaient pas à dépasser mes lèvres. Je ne voulais pas faire une déclaration dans ces conditions là. Je voulais que tout soit parfait, et pas dans le cadre d'un simple jeu. Et pas après une journée pareille. Bella et moi étions, pour le moment, un peu brouillés.

Mais pour l'instant, je ne pouvais pas répondre non! Pour la même raison, je ne pouvais me résoudre à la blesser.

Je me sentais mal. Vraiment mal.

J'espérais sincèrement que ma réponse conviendrait. Mais à voir la réaction de ma famille et du « meilleur ami »de Bella, j'avais totalement foiré. Ce que j'avais vu dans le regard de Bella la fraction de seconde où je l'avais croisé m'avais transpercé le cœur.

J'étais presque soulagé lorsqu'elle sauta son tour et partis répondre au téléphone. Ma sœur me foudroyait du regard. Je me repliai sur moi-même.

Alors que nous nous apprêtions à faire jouer Josh à la place de Bella, un cri s'éleva du couloir dans lequel Bella venait de disparaître. Je réagis le premier et m'élançai par la porte du couloir. Bella regardait l'écran de son portable, horrifiée et écœurée. Je me plaçai derrière elle mais elle cacha son portable contre sa poitrine.

-Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?demandai-je.

Elle secoua la tête en ne me regardant toujours pas dans les yeux. Je soupirai et la tnt par les épaules pour l'obliger à se retourner face à moi. Elle baissait la tête obstinément.

-Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il a, ce message ?

Elle murmura quelque chose entre ses dents que je ne compris pas.

Je lui demandai de répéter.

-Je vais le tuer, l'écrabouiller, le bouillir, le frire, le déchiqueter puis je le donnerai en pâtée aux piranhas.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Je ne savais pas de qui elle parlait, mais je ne voulais en aucun cas être à la place de ce mec.

Attendez...

-Bella...Tu ne parles quand même pas de Newton ?

Je ne voyais que lui pour la mettre autant en rogne.

Elle leva enfin la tête et des larmes de rage embuaient ses yeux chocolat.

-Montre-moi ton portable, ordonnai-je.

Elle le serra encore plus entre ses mains.

-Ne tente pas de résister, je suis plus fort que toi, de toute façon, la menaçai-je.

Elle ne voulut rien entendre alors j'empoignai ses deux mains avec une seule des miennes et de l'autre, je lui arrachai son mobile.

Je lus rapidement le message à voix haute alors que les autres arrivaient dans le couloir.

_« Tu es libre, BB? Viens chez moi, on pourra expérimenter de nouvelles choses ensemble et tu verras l'étendue de mon désir...Je te défoncerai jusqu'à la moelle et tu ne pourras plus te lever demain... » _

Une photo avait été jointe. Je l'ouvris et j'eus du mal à ne pas vomir.

Il s'agissait d'une photo de Mike vêtu seulement de son boxer, un regard pervers pointant vers l'objectif, sa langue passant sur ses lèvres et sa main...dans son boxer.

Je faillis casser le portable de Bella tant mes poings se serraient. Je reportai mon regard sur Bella. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait de fureur. Alice bondit sur moi et me prit le portable avant de grimacer à la vue de la photo. Le portable passa ainsi de mains en mains, jusqu'à Josh. Je pris Bella dans mes bras et caressai ses cheveux alors qu'elle marmonnait contre mon torse.

-Je le déteste, je le déteste, je sais même pas comment il a eu mon numéro...

Soudain, quelqu'un d'autre vint s'ajouter à notre étreinte. Je levai les yeux et vis Josh qui embrassait le haut du crâne de Bella en l'encerclant de ses bras. Je voyais rouge.

C'était moi qui devait la consoler, c'était entre mes bras qu'elle devait se trouvait, c'était à moi qu'elle devait s'accrocher.

Oh.

Merde, je suis vraiment atteint.

Elle n'est pas ma propriété.

Mais...J'avais du mal à voir Josh la prendre dans ses bras ainsi.

Même si c'était son meilleur ami.

Ce dont je commençais à douter.

-Il va mourir, continuait Bella, il n'en a pas eu assez aujourd'hui, il continue de me harceler même en dehors des cours, raaah, je déteste le cours de Psycho, le prof de Psycho et Mike, je le hais.

Je me redressai immédiatement et forçai Bella à me regarder. Josh avait réagi exactement comme moi.

_Mais Bella me regardait moi ! _

La ferme !

-Bella, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ?

-Rien, grogna-t-elle.

-Bella !dîmes Josh et moi à l'unisson, implacables.

-Eh bien...

Elle rebaissa la tête. Je pris son visage en coupe entre mes mains et rapprochai le mien de façon à ce que nos fronts se touchent presque.

-Bella, s'il te plaît, soufflai-je.

D'adorables rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues, mis je ne m'attardai pas sur cela. Bella répondit enfin :

-En cours de psychologie, le prof nous a parlés des sentiments, de ceux qu'il fallait extérioriser et ceux qu'il valait mieux garder pour soi et changer...Mike a eu la bonne idée de demander si le désir faisait partie de ceux qu'il fallait montrer, et le prof l'a tourné en plaisanterie...Sauf que Mike parlait de moi. Et depuis, il me harcèle pour qu'il me « montre l'étendue de son désir pour moi. »

Je fermai les yeux pour m'empêcher de sortir retrouver Mike et lui exposer mon point de vue.

-Je comprends pourquoi tu étais de si mauvaise humeur, maintenant, dit Josh. En plus, avec l'autre problème, ça ne devait pas être facile.

Hein ? Bella avait été de mauvaise humeur toute la journée ? Et je ne m'en étais même pas aperçu ? Avais-je été si concentré sur Cassie et mon comportement immature que je n'avais même pas remarqué que la fille que j'aimais (en tout cas je crois que je l'aimais) n'allait pas bien ?

Idiot !Idiot ! Idi...

Attends !

Avait-il dit « l'autre problème » ?

-Un autre problème ? Bella, il y a quelque chose d'autre ?

Elle rougit furieusement et détourna vivement le regard.

-Rien ! Rien du tout ! Je...Continuez à jouer, je vais aux toilettes et je reviens tout de suite, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Alice tenta de la suivre, mais Bella la repoussa gentiment.

-Bee, tu es sûre d'aller bien ?demanda doucement ma sœur.

- Mais oui, Alice, je t'assure. Ce n'est pas non plus comme si c'était la première fois que Mike se comporte comme un salaud et un gros con.

-Mais...Pour...L'autre problème ?

-Alice ! Il n'y a rien, d'accord ?

Bella tentait de paraître souriante mais son ton s'était affermit et son visage assombrit à la mention de l'autre problème. Je décidai de demander à son meilleur ami, il était peut-être au courant. Je ne l'aimais pas particulièrement, mais s'il pouvait m'aider à comprendre Bella et ainsi l'aider elle, je pouvais bien faire une petite exception.

-Eh, euh...Josh ? Tu sais ce que Bella a ?

Il me regarda un instant en haussant un sourcil.

-Tu sais que tu es vraiment un idiot ? Observe-la bien, tu comprendras.

Et il repartit à la suite des autres dans le salon. Je restai immobile un moment puis retournai m'installer à ma place, à côté de Cassie et de la chaise vide de Bella. C'est horrible, rien que son absence, même si elle durait un court instant, me produisait comme une impression de vide. C'était a tour de Josh. Il devait, d'après Emmett, passer une sorte de test façon Cullen pour entrer complètement dans le groupe. Il ajouta « mais de toute façon, les amis de mes amis sont mes amis, donc c'est juste pour la forme. »

Josh dut boire trois cannettes de Coca d'affilée, cul sec. À la fin, le gaz lui remontai dans le nez et il grimaça quelque peu. Cela eut le mérite de remettre un peu de bonne humeur dans le groupe. Vint ensuite Alice, qui choisit vérité. Josh lui demanda quelle était la plus longue période durant laquelle elle n'avait acheté strictement aucun vêtement. Elle répondit d'une petite voix que son maximum était de deux jours. Josh était ébahi, littéralement stupéfait. Jasper fut contraint d'enchaîner 20 pompes avec Alice sur le dos. Malgré le poids plume de sa petite-amie, il tomba au bout de 18 pompes. Alice s'amusa à l'engueuler un peu. Bella revint durant cet échange, aussi discrètement que possible. J'allais lui sourire pendant qu'elle s'asseyait, mais elle regardait Josh, et ce fut lui qui l'encouragea du regard et lui tira même un sourire à l'aide d'une tirade que je ne pus entendre. Ce fut le tour de Rosalie. Emmett voulait se venger, alors ma demi-sœur se retrouva au centre de notre cercle à faire une danse de pom-pom girl. Avec les cris et tout. Aurai-je oublié de préciser que Rosalie ne pouvait voir en peinture ces filles refaites de partout, niaises et écervelées avec leurs danses sans intérêt ? Elle jura à Emmett qu'il regretterai. Il demanda avec l'air d'un ange si elle serait en colère au lit. Il reçut simplement une tape derrière le crâne qui résonna plutôt bien. Ce fut re-le tour d'Emmett. Cette fois, il fut prudent et choisit vérité. Rosalie lui demanda combien il l'aimait. Pour toute réponse, Emmett s'agenouilla à ses pieds, lui prit la main et déclara solennellement :

-Ma chérie, tu es la seule que je vois, qui illumine mes jours et mes nuits, je ne pourrais te dire à quel point je t'aime, une vie ne serait pas suffisante pour te l'exprimer. Mais sache que si j'étais majeur, je t'aurais déjà épousé depuis longtemps. Et nous aurions plein d'enfants, comme tu le désires.

Des « oooh! C'eeeeest mignoooooon! » retentirent autour d'eux. (Note de L'auteure : Vous avez toutes vu le sketch de Gad Elmaleh j'espère !) Rosalie resta immobile un moment, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres vermillon, puis elle se jeta sans prévenir sur son compagnon, l'encerclant de ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Il ne faisait plus vraiment attention à nous. Si ces deux-là se mariaient vraiment, cela ferait beaucoup de bruit la nuit, pensai-je avec amusement et dégoût à la fois.

Cassie dut prendre action car elle avait déjà choisi vérité. Mais personne ne voulait être sadique avec elle, elle paraissait bien trop innocente. Alors elle dut promettre à la demande d'Alice de l'accompagner faire du shopping un de ces jours. Si c'est pas du sadisme, ça !

Cassie parut légèrement angoissée, et elle avoua tout de même qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment le shopping. Encore un point commun avec Bella !

Vint mon tour, et j'eus instantanément peur en voyant les regards machiavéliques de Josh et Emmett. Mon frère commença :

-Mon petit Eddy. Maintenant, tu es obligé de prendre action.

Je soupirai et m'attendis au pire.

-Vas-y Emmett, je suis prêt.

-Bien, donc...Embrasse...

Oh.

D'accord, ça commençait mal.

-Pas Rosalie parce que c'est ma femme, reprit Emmett, pas Alice parce que c'est notre sœur...Peut-être Cassie ?

Oups. Si Cassie était le problème de Bella, cela n'arrangerait sûrement pas les choses.

-Non Emmett, intervint Rosalie. Cassie ne va pas gâché son premier baiser avec Edward. Ne va pas la traumatiser, voyons.

-Gâcher ? Traumatiser ?relevai-je, faussement indigné. Merci beaucoup, Rose !

-De rien, mon Eddynounichou !

-Du coup, constata Josh, il ne reste plus qu'une seule possibilité...

Tout le monde se tourna progressivement vers la pauvre Bella...

Enfin, moi, intérieurement, je me réjouissais.

Embrasser Bella.

Je devais embrasser Bella.

Bon, pour le moment, j'étais surtout figé, incapable de remuer le petit doigt. Et Bella semblait identique. Elle regardait fixement Josh, les yeux écarquillés. Je me demandai si elle réagissait ainsi parce que la simple pensée de m'embrasser la dégoûtait, parce que elle ne savait pas comment prendre cette nouvelle, ou si parce qu'elle ressentait la même chose que moi.

Non, impossible.

Je penchai donc pour la première option.

-Allez les tourtereaux, magnez-vous !

-Bon, me décidai-je, Bella...

Elle se tourna timidement vers moi, le sang affluant à son visage laiteux.

Elle était juste à côté de moi, c'était déjà plus simple.

Je me penchai vers elle doucement et inclinai ma tête sur le côté. Alors que nos nez se touchaient, je fermai les yeux, à l'instar de Bella. Puis nos lèvres entrèrent en contact. Un frisson électrique me parcourut vivement. J'embrassai doucement ses lèvres puis me souvint de mon hypothèse à propos de sa réaction, quelques secondes plus tôt.

Je devais la dégoûter.

Alors je me reculai. Bella semblait surprise de cet arrêt et elle cligna brièvement des yeux, les joues plus rouges que jamais. Je fondais devant ses rougissements. Des cris de protestations s'élevèrent.

-Non, Edward !cria Emmett. Pas comme ça ! Tu dois _vraiment_ l'embrasser ! Comme dans les films ! Et puis comme ça, ça lui fera oublier ses soucis! Allez, sois un homme.

Je me retournai vers Bella. Ses joues s'empourprèrent encore plus, si cela était possible. J'avalai ma salive puis revint vers ses lèvres roses, tentantes, appétissantes, douces et fraîches.

De nouveau, une décharge électrique me parcourut au contact de nos lèvres. Je me demandai vaguement si Bella l'avait ressentie elle aussi. J'entrouvris mes lèvres et je fus presque surpris lorsqu'elle accepta de me laisser entrer dans sa bouche. Ma langue s'avança timidement jusqu'à la sienne et je ne pus empêcher une explosion de sentiments à l'intérieur de mon corps. Je ne tarderais plus à ne pas savoir me contrôler. J'avais imaginé des centaines de fois comment pouvait être son baiser, mais là, il dépassait toutes mes espérances. Elle avait un goût sucré, et, ajouté à l'odeur fraise de ses cheveux, cela produisait un cocktail aphrodisiaque. Une vague de joie m'envahit lorsqu'elle répondit à mon baiser. Réaction idiote, je sais, car il ne s'agissait que d'un jeu, mais je n'allais pas me plaindre. Et à ce moment-là, je ne me souvenais même plus du jeu, de ma famille groupée autour de nous, de Josh, de Cassie. Mon attention était focalisée sur Bella et sur notre baiser. Ma main se porta instinctivement à sa joue et ses cheveux, et j'approfondis mon baiser. Nous étions partis loin de la pièce, très loin.

Enfin...en tout cas pour moi.

Pour elle, finalement, je n'en savais rien.

Mais ses mains s'accrochaient à mes cheveux et elle se rapprochait.

Nos langues se mêlaient, dansaient ensemble...quand un raclement de gorge nous rappela à la dure réalité.

Aussitôt, je m'écartai et collai mes mains à mon corps. Bella avait adopté la même réaction, à ceci près qu'elle croisait les bras sur sa poitrine. Ses joues avaient une teinte cramoisi et elle ne savait où tourner son regard.

-Désolé, m'excusai-je, bien que je ne sache pas vraiment ce qu'il fallait dire dans ces moments-là, pour la bonne raison que je n'avais jamais rien connu de tel. J'espérais que ce jeu finisse rapidement...

_Sauf si j'avais encore le droit d'embrasser Bella..._

!!!

...Je suis vraiment atteint...

* * *

Voilà Voilà...J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçues par la réponse d'Edward^^Mais sinon c'est pas marrant, ce serait trop simple...

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai prévu de faire passer Bella à l'attaque dans le prochain chapitre, et ça risque d'être assez...intéressant.

En tout cas, une chose est sûre, on est passé aux choses sérieuses ! Banzaï !

Reviews ?^^

NémoXO


	10. Attaque

Hey ! I'm back ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop patienté, mais j'ai des excuses !

C'est vrai, j'ai repris les cours depuis deux semaines, et puis mon ordi a beugué, ce qui a fait que la moitié du chapitre que j'vaais déjà écris a été tout simplement...effacée. Je pouvais plus l'ouvrir, donc...j'ai dû tout recommencer, pauvre de moi, petit némo sans défense^^

Et puis alors que j'avais presque fini le chapitre, aujourd'hui, coupure de courant !! Et j'avais pas enregistré...snif...enfin, l'essentiel c'est que le chapitre est là, tout beau tout propre et fini^^ J'espère que vous allez l'apprécié. Les autres chapitre ne devraient pas prendre autant de temps qu'avant à arriver car j'ai déjà le scénario globalement prêt dans mon petit cerveau...

Bonne lecture !

(Et au fait, si il y a une super bonne fiction à recommander, c'est "A New Beginning" de Twins Creation. Vous trouverez le lien dans mes fictions favorites. Franchement, allez au moins jeter un coup d'oeil !)

* * *

Chapitre 10- Attaque

**POV Bella **

Wow…Rien à dire…

Ou plutôt si, des tonnes de choses !

Si on m'avait dit, après l'épisode de l'arrivée de Cassie, je me retrouverai à embrasser (passionnément) Edward le soir même, je ne l'aurai jamais cru. Ce baiser avait été…comment dire…je ne faisais plus du tout attention au jeu.

Action ou vérité…

Quel jeu stupide, mais qui pouvait servir !

Stop !

Mon esprit revint quelques minutes en arrière…

Avant ce baiser, il y avait eu les pitreries d'Emmett et Rosalie, le sms indécent et écœurant de Mike…

Et la réponse d'Edward.

« Je ne…_l'aime_…pas… »

Il n'y avait pas plus clair que ça, il fallait que j'arrête de divaguer.

La force de ce baiser, je l'avais peut-être imaginée, qui sait…J'avais imaginé qu'il m'embrassait passionnément, qu'il avait en premier libéré la voie à sa bouche, qu'il m'avait répondu lorsqu'à mon tour j'avais approfondi le baiser…

Ou alors il l'avait juste fait par politesse…

_T'as déjà vu de la politesse dans ce genre de circonstances ?_

Ben quoi ? Quelle autre explication ?

La _plus simple et la plus primaire du monde ! L'amour ! Elémentaire ma chère Bella ! Il est a-mou-…_

Stop ! Tu es bien gentille, mais après tu vas m'engueuler parce que je divague, je me sentirai merdique et toi tu jubileras, comme d'habitude !

_Et toi tu restes butée, comme d'habitude !_

Oui, c'est ça, boude dans ton coin, le monde se portera mieux ainsi.

Le jeu était terminé depuis plusieurs minutes et tout le monde rentrait chez lui peu à peu, alors je me levai et retins Josh avant qu'il ne dépasse le pas de la porte des Cullen.

-Josh ?

-Oui, chérie ?

Il s'arrêta près de sa voiture garée devant l'imposante villa.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, soupirai-je automatiquement.

-Mais pourquoi ? Je t'aime !

C'était devenu une sorte de jeu entre nous, je lui demandais toujours d'arrêter mais en fait, cela ne me dérangeait pas. Enfin, avant. Maintenant, à cause d'Edward, cela devenait un sujet plutôt…sensible. Je laissai passer, ce que j'avais à dire était plus important que ce détail futile.

-Je peux savoir _pourquoi_ tu as posé ces questions à Edward ?

La compréhension se fit dans son esprit.

-Oh ! C'était intéressant, non ? Je suis doué, je sais.

-Non !répliquai-je. Tu es idiot ?

-Bah !fit Josh, surpris. Je pensais que ça t'aiderait. C'est bien ce que j'ai cri comprendre, ce matin ! Tu m'as demandé de t'aider, je t'aide !

-Pardon ?réagis-je. Primo : je ne t'ai jamais demandé de m'aider, à ce que je sache !

-Chérie, tes yeux parlaient pour toi, assura Josh.

-Mes yeux ? Mais on s'en fout de mes yeux !explosai-je. Maintenant, à cause de toi et de mes yeux, je me suis sentie humiliée et la plus idiote des idiotes !

-Mais non, Bee, tenta Josh.

-Ne dis plus rien et je ne veux plus que tu interviennes dans cette histoire !

-Mais…

-S'il te plaît, murmurai-je. Laisse-moi pourrir dans mon chagrin toute seule et sans secours, humiliée et honteuse…

La porte s'ouvrit derrière nous, dévoilant Edward…et Cassie.

-Oh!s'exclama Edward. Je…Je pensais que vous étiez partis. Enfin, je vais raccompagner Cassie, elle n'a pas de voiture, donc…

Ils passèrent devant nous. Lorsque je croisai le regard d'Edward, il prit bien soin de le détourner et dirigea le sien sur le sol, sur un arbre, puis sur Cassie, à qui il sourit.

D'accord.

Moi qui pensais qu'après notre jeu il allait enfin me regarder normalement, inutile de préciser que j'étais douchée, pour la cause. Je reportai mon regard sur Josh, qui suivait du sien la Volvo qui s'éloignait au coin de la rue.

-Donc…Tu as bien dit m'aider ? Je pense qu'on va bien s'entendre…

*

_Dix minutes plus tard _

Je remuais ma cuillère sans y prêter attention au fond de mon cappuccino. Josh était parti aux toilettes et son café fumait à sa place, solitaire. Josh semblait exalté à la perspective de créer un plan pour « rallier » Edward…Quant à moi, sur le coup je voulais absolument faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour qu'Edward s'intéresse à moi. Mais maintenant…Je ne voulais pas ressembler à toutes ces filles clichées, jalouses et diaboliques, qui inventent tous les stratagèmes pour conquérir l'homme de leurs rêves…

Je laissai échapper un soupir.

-Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, Bee !

Je sursautai à l'arrivée soudaine de mon meilleur ami.

-Tu vas le conquérir, ton Eddy, ne désespère pas !

Je re-soupirai. Qu'est-ce que je disais…

-Donc !attaqua Josh. Tu veux, en gros, qu'il détache ses yeux de Cassie, pour les poser sur toi. Je me trompe ?

Je grognai, trop fatiguée pour répondre par des mots distincts. Je me sentais idiote, aussi. Tout cela était…ridicule.

-Tu veux que je te dise ?reprit Josh, affalé sur sa chaise mais ses yeux rivés dans les miens, on ne peut plus sérieux. La meilleure façon, c'est de ne rien prévoir. Si tu commences à programmer la façon dont il devrait tomber amoureux de toi, ça n'a plus de sens. Tu tues l'amour. Et après, même si ton plan a marché, tu ne seras pas heureuse. Tu sauras qu'il n'est pas tombé amoureux de toi naturellement, que tu l'y a poussé. Et ça peut très vite dégénérer. Non, ne prévoies rien. Laisse faire les choses, tranquillement. Et si tu veux mon avis, tu n'auras pas besoin d'attendre très longtemps vu la façon dont il te regarde.

Il s'arrêta et but longuement une gorgée de café brûlant, soupirant d'aise.

-Je t'en prie, Josh. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me console et qu'on me dise « mais si, il t'aime, ça se voit dans son regard ! Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, etc. » Tu as bien entendu, et c'est d'ailleurs de ta faute, il a dit devant tout le monde qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Point final.

Josh, la tasse près de sa bouche, me regarda intensément. Puis il dit :

-Je t'en prie, Bella. Franchement, si je t'avais posé cette question, tu aurais répondu, devant tout le monde « oh oui, je l'aime passionnément ! » ? Non. Je ne pense pas. Alors ne te focalise pas sur ce qu'il a dit ou fait jusqu'à présent en public. Ce qui compte, c'est comment il se comporte lorsque vous êtes seuls.

Je repensais alors aux moments où nous étions à deux, et je dois avouer que lors de ces moments, j'avais espéré. Il me semblait si proche, surtout la nuit de ce qui avait _failli _arriver. Je souris en repensant au moment de gêne qui avait suivi puis à la nuit à ses côtés, et à mon réveil.

Josh avait peut-être raison, finalement. Je devais laisser faire les choses.

-Mais, repris-je, tu as dit qu'il ne fallait rien prévoir et rien influencer, alors pourquoi ces questions tout à l'heure ?

-Bella, ce n'était pas de la préméditation, c'était de la remise en question pour Edward.

-Mais cela reste de l'influence, et peut-être que les choses ne seraient pas comme ça à l'heure qu'il est.

-Bella, primo : les choses ne sont pas désastreuses, je pense. Il t'a quand même embrassée et je pense avoir le droit d'assurer que tu as apprécié.

Je rougis et plongeant les yeux dans ma boisson.

-Deuxio : je n'ai jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas influencer. Je n'ai pas prévu de lui poser cette question. Il y a une différence. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que, même s'il ne faut pas prévoir les éventualités, les situations, ce qu'il faudra dire dans ce moment-là, ou dans celui-ci, il faut juste savoir saisir les bonnes occasions. En l'occurrence, ce jeu était une bonne occasion pour savoir ce qu'il pensait sans paraître bizarre ou déplacé, puisque nous étions dans le contexte d'un simple jeu. Tu me suis ? Médite là-dessus, ma belle.

*

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai en train de réfléchir sur ce que m'avait dit Josh deux jours plus tôt, dans un vestiaire de la piscine municipale, à moitié habillée, tenant ma culotte d'une main et mon haut de bikini de l'autre. Eh oui, même Forks avait une piscine municipale, incroyable, je sais. Et pour le bikini, j'accuse Alice. Elle me l'avait fourré dans mon sac en cachette, remplaçant par ce minuscule bout de tissu mon maillot une pièce. J'en étais même à me demander si les professeurs de sport m'accepteraient dans leur cours de natation. Quoique, l'idée d'être interdite de baignade était séduisante, cela voulait dire ne pas faire sport…

-Bella ! Fais-moi voir ce sublime maillot sur toi !

-Deux secondes, Alice !

Je passai en vitesse le haut et rassemblai mes affaires que je fourrai en boule dans mon sac. J'ouvris la porte sur mon cauchemar personnel, même si j'adorais ce lutin. Son visage s'illumina comme à chaque fois qu'elle découvrait une de ses sélections sur moi. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas. Elle aussi portait un assez petit bikini. En arrivant près du bassin, je remarquai qu'en fait, toutes les filles étaient en bikini…pour le plus grand plaisir des hommes. Alice avait chouiné sur mon épaule en apprenant que les garçons partageaient notre cours de natation, car du coup elle pensait à Jasper qui étaient une classe au-dessus, qu'elle ne pourrait pas profiter de lui pendant le cycle de sport le plus sympa dans l'année. Cycle le plus sympa, mais bien sûr…Je soupirai en voyant Jessica et Lauren se pavaner. Elles devaient se délecter de l'expression bouche bée et yeux écarquillés de la plupart des ados présents. Leur poitrine refaite semblaient à l'étroit dans leur bout de tissu, et même un string avait plus de centimètres carré que leur bas de maillot. Elles m'exaspéraient.

Cassie arriva alors près de nous. En deux jours, j'avais appris à la connaître un peu mieux et je l'appréciais vraiment. Sa timidité prenait une part importante de sa personnalité, mais elle était adorable. Le seul bémol, c'était qu'il me semblait qu'Edward se rapprochait de plus en plus d'elle. J'étais un peu perdue. Des fois, Edward me parlait normalement, d'autres il semblait songeur et m'évitait du regard. Je me sentais blessée à chaque fois mais je tenais le coup grâce à Josh, qui me réconfortait constamment sans perdre le sourire. Suite à ses conseils, je ne faisais rien pour tenter de le faire tomber amoureux de moi (mon dieu, dire cela semblait vraiment stupide à souhait), mais ainsi, il ne se passait rien, je ne voyais jamais de « bonnes occasions », comme les appelait Josh. Je laissais échapper un soupir quand nos amis masculins arrivèrent.

Je me retournai en entendant leurs voix et mon regard toma automatiquement sur vous devinez qui…Certes, je l'avais déjà vu en maillot, à La Push, mais j'étais toujours aussi éblouie. Avant que mes joues ne rougissent trop pour mon bien, je détournai le regard sur Josh. Il était plutôt pas mal, torse nu, je devais bien l'avouer. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne ressentais absolument rien pour lui, loin de là. Rien que l'idée de l'embrasser ou de, berk ! Je ne pouvais même pas m'imaginer avec lui ! En revanche…Intéressant…

Josh fixait Cassie avec un petit sourire alors qu'il la saluait. Bien sûr, il est tout à fait normal de sourire lorsqu'on dit bonjour à une personne, je ne suis pas idiote, mais là…il y avait un petit quelque chose, une étincelle dans ses yeux…

Je me promis de lui en parler…un de ces jours. Pas tout de suite. Pour l'instant, mon plus gros problème était devant moi. Les professeurs nous appelaient pour commencer le cours. Mon dieu, d'accord, je savais nager, mais moyennement, très moyennement, même. Dès qu'on me bousculait ou qu'on me presser, ce n'était plus la peine de compter sur moi. C'était déjà un calvaire de nager sur le ventre, j'avais un mal pas croyable à respirer. Je sais, c'est idiot.

Les professeurs nous firent nous aligner et je me retrouvai derrière Edward et devant Alice. (Place de rêve, je pouvais admirer les muscles d'Edward bougre sous sa peau sans qu'il ne le remarque !)Je soufflai un bon coup et repris mes esprits. Enfin, j'essayai…Car difficile de penser quelque chose de cohérent lorsqu'un Edward (oui, ce mec méritait un mot dans le dico pour le désigner !) se met à plonger, que l'on voit ses muscles bouger sous sa peau alors qu'il lève les bras, et saute en prenant appui sur ses jambes vigoureuses…Je me rendis vaguement compte que je m'étais mise à me ventiler de ma main lorsque je fus stoppée nette dans mes rêveries par la désagréable voix bourrue de mon professeur.

-Swan ! Tu plonges ou tu attends que je te jette moi-même à l'eau ?

Je ramenai mon regard sur l'eau et non sur Edward qui en était maintenant à la moitié de la longueur. Je voyais le carrelage bleu et blanc à travers l'eau chlorée parfaitement propre, qui clapotait à cause du passe récent d'Edward. A part notre groupe scolaire, personne ne se trouvait dans l'eau, ce qui faisait que toute ma classe me regardait.

Mon cerveau avait enclenché l'alarme rouge. Professeur + toute la classe en train de me juger = stress+ tension +pression = perte de tous mes moyens = une catastrophe ambulante = dans ce cas-ci, une catastrophe aquatique qui ne sait pas nager = Au secours !

-Swan !

Cette fois-ci, je ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir et je plongeai tête la première. Si le début de mon plongeon pouvait passer, dès que mes pieds décollèrent du sol, je commençai à paniquer et je me recroquevillai sur moi-même pour entrer en contact avec l'eau. La surface me percuta de plein fouet, piquant ma peau alors que, le plat m'ayant complètement sonnée, je restai immobile sous l'eau, totalement immergée. Mes yeux ouverts voyaient le sol se rapprocher come dans un rêve, entourée que j'étais dans un univers de coton, voyant juste ce que mes yeux me donnaient à voir. Je ne percevais plus l'humidité, la caresse de l'eau autour de moi, juste mon corps paralysé et des millions de piques me transpercer la peau. Puis, les lois de la pesanteur imposant leur règle même en milieu aquatique, j'atteins le fond. Ma tête rebondit sur un carré de carrelage bleu et puis mes yeux se voilèrent d'un voile gris presque opaque. Le chlore m'irritait atrocement les yeux mais je ne pouvais pas les fermer, bien que je m'échine de toutes mes forces. Ma conscience se souvint enfin de mon besoin indispensable d'oxygène, mais mon corps ne réagit pas à mon ordre intérieur. Je tentai en vain de me secouer, de battre des jambes et des bras pour retourner à l'air libre, mais je restai aussi immobile qu'un cadavre. Ce dont je ne tarderai sûrement pas à devenir…Mes cheveux flottaient en millions de petits filaments dans l'eau chlorée alors que les dernières bulles d'oxygène que mes poumons préservaient s'échappèrent et remontèrent v ers la surface. Elles avaient de la chance, moi je n'y arrivais pas.

Soudain, je sentis des mains sur mon corps, m'agripper et me soulever du carrelage bleu et blanc. Et je fis alors le chemin en sens inverse. Le sol s'éloignait alors que ma conscience s'éteignait lentement. Dans un dernier élan de lucidité, j'espérai un peu follement que les mains douces et puissantes qui me soutenaient soient celles d'Edward. Je souris intérieurement avant que mes yeux se ferment pour de bon.

*

**POV Edward**

J'appuyai une énième fois sur la poitrine de Bella et un mince filet d'eau coulait de sa bouche, mais toujours pas de signe de réveil.

Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq…

Pitié, pitié, allez ! Bordel Bella ! Je t'en supplie !

Lorsque j'avais relevé la tête, étant arrivé à la moitié de ma longueur, et que j'avais vu les professeurs regarder sans comprendre le fond de l'eau, un instinct m'avait intimé de faire demi-tour sans réfléchir. Sous l'eau, j'avais aperçu Bella butant le fond de la piscine, à priori inconsciente. J'avais battu de jambes et des bras avec tant de force que je m'étonnais moi-même. Mais pourquoi personne ne réagissait-il donc pas ? Je l'avais sortie de l'eau avec mes dernières forces et pourtant, j'étais encore là, à appuyer sur son cœur comme un forcené, sans signe encourageant. Tout le monde s'était regroupé autour de moi.

Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq…

-Cullen, reculez !m'ordonna mon professeur de sport. Nous allons nous en occuper, reculez !

-Non !criai-je instinctivement.

-Enfin, laissez-nous, nous savons comment faire !

-NON !répétai-je. Mon père est médecin, il m'a montré comment faire ! Au lieu de ça, GROUILLEZ-VOUS D'APPELER UNE AMBULANCE ! Faites quelque chose, MERDE !

J'appuyai encore une fois de mes mains jointes sur le torse de Bella.

Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq…

Cette fois-ci, une gerbe d'eau jaillit de sa bouche en même temps qu'un soubresaut éleva sa cage thoracique. Une explosion d'espoir m'envahit soudainement pour s'évanouir aussi rapidement lorsque je vis que Bella demeurait toujours aussi blafarde et inconsciente. Je repris donc mon rythme.

Un, deux, trois, quatre…

Quelqu'un s'agenouilla tout à coup près de moi. Je relevai la tête juste à temps pour voir Josh se baisser…et poser ses lèvres sur celles de Bella.

NON !se révolta mon esprit.

Je me giflai intérieurement pour cette remarque absurde qui me faisait perdre un temps précieux.

_Idiot, il lui fait du bouche-à-bouche, elle s'étouffe ! Il la sauve, et toi, tu ce à quoi tu penses, c'est que tu préfèrerais, non, tu _veux_ que ce soit toi en train de l'embrasser ! Mais ça va pas de penser à ça dans un moment pareil ?!_

Je me remis à mes pressions.

Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq…

Une partie de mon cerveau bloquait sur cette vision de Josh et Bella. Je savais bien que j'avais réagi idiotement, pathétiquement, mais c'était quasi instinctif pour moi.

Josh insuffla une nouvelle bouffée d'air à Bella alors que je finissais une série. J'entamais une nouvelle série…

Un, deux, trois, qua…

Elle se releva en une fraction de seconde et vomi toute l'eau chlorée qu'elle avait ingurgitée. Elle se retint sur son bras, tournée sur le flanc pour tenter de respirer le plus possible. Epuisée, elle se laissa retomber de côté, les yeux toujours fermés. Je m'empressai de me pencher sur elle, caressant sa joue, repoussant les mèches trempées qui envahissaient son front. Elle reprenait peu à peu des couleurs. Josh avait adopté à peu près la même position que moi, caressant ses cheveux. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, regardant en premier dans le vide, ses yeux légèrement voilés. Elle les ferma, repartit dans une petite quinte de toux puis cette fois-ci nous dévoila ses prunelles chocolat. Elle vrilla son regard dans le mien. Je m'apprêtai à la prendre dans mes bras et la serrer le plus fort possible tellement j'avais eu peur quand elle détourna les yeux pour s'adresser à Josh.

-Qu'est-ce…commença-t-elle difficilement, la voix rauque et rocailleuse à cause de toute l'eau qu'elle avait ingurgitée. Qu'est-ce qui s'est…passé ? Exacte...

Elle fut interrompue par une nouvelle quinte de toux plutôt agressive, lors de laquelle elle s'accrocha à mon bras pour se supporter.

-Cullen !m'appela un professeur et je me retournai, m'arrachant difficilement à la contemplation de la petite main fragile de Bella posée sur mon bras. J'aurais besoin de vous pour quelques papiers administratifs, nous devons signaler l'incident, décrire les conditions dan lesquelles il a u lieu, comment nous y avons paré….

Je n'écoutai pas plus que ça le reste de son discours. Je me penchai vers Bella dans le but de lui demander si ça allait et de la prévenir que je partais, mais je me retins à temps. A temps pour ne pas me ridiculiser. Josh venait de la prendre dans ses bras et il s'installait confortablement.

Je soupirai imperceptiblement et me levai, suivant docilement mon prof dans l petit bureau de la piscine.

***

**POV Bella**

La première chose que je sentis lorsque ma conscience daigna retrouver un semblant d'éveil fut la fraîcheur de l'air sur ma peau. S'ensuivit alors la sensation de main sur ma peau, sur mon torse, appliquant une pression qui me faisait légèrement mal au cœur, mains que mon corps reconnut immédiatement comme étant celles d'Edward.

Edward…

Je n'avais donc pas rêvé, et cette sensation me donna envie de retourner au pays des rêves, de sombrer une nouvelle fois, c'était si agréable…

Et puis soudain, des lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes avec force. Je me révoltai intérieurement, car celles-là, j'en étais absolument certaine, n'appartenaient pas à mon sauveur charmant ! Et je savais de quoi je parlais, pour en avoir apprécié les courbes en long et en large à peine deux jours auparavant. Enfin, pour moi, cela me semblait assez lointain pour avoir envie de recommencer…

_Stop Bella ! Pas de pensées déplacées maintenant, je te signale, juste pour info, que Edward et Josh sont en train d'essayer de te ranimer, alors REVEILLE-TOI et rassure-les, bon sang !_

Pardon ? Attends, de un tu m'annonces que, apparemment, je me serais noyée, et de deux, tu viens de dire que c'est JOSH qui m'embrasse ?

Théoriquement, non, il te fait juste du bouche-à-bouche, et c'est dans ton intérêt, mais techniquement,…

Oh mon Dieu ! Mais c'est horrible ! Argh ! Dégoûtant ! Josh, non pas lui ! Dégueu, embrasser Josh ! Oh non, je vais vomir…

Je me redressai soudainement et, effectivement, je vomis, mais de l'eau. Cela me brûlait atrocement la gorge, elle m'irritait au point de vouloir me mutiler pour faire cesser cette douleur insupportable. Je relevai la tête en haletant, tentant à tout prix de récupérer mon souffle. Je rencontrai en premier le regard émeraude flamboyant d'Edward. Ses yeux brillaient, leur flamme intérieure vacillait alors qu'une expression indescriptible se peignait sur son visage. Sur le moment, tout ce que je voulais, ce que je souhaitais, c'était de se retrouver dans l'étau protecteur de ses bras. L'eau sur ma peau me glaçait, mais je ne pensais pas vraiment à ça. Mes yeux restaient rivés à ceux d'Edward.

Il me sembla qu'il esquissa un geste et, sans raison apparente, je pris légèrement peur. Peut-être un instinct de survie, de protection. Je prenais inconsciemment toutes les précautions pour être sûre de ne pas souffrir. Avec Edward, je marchais sur des œufs. Alors, automatiquement, je détournai le regard sur Josh. Avec lui au moins, je n'avais pas à me contrôler sans cesse, à réfléchir à ce que je devais dire ou faire, à me poser continuellement des questions sur ses expressions ou ses réactions.

-Qu'est-ce…commençai-je difficilement-bon sang, je ne m'attendais à ce que le simple fait de parler puisse être si douloureux ou attiser autant la douleur déjà présente dans ma gorge. Qu'est-ce qui s'est…passé ? Exacte...

Une nouvelle quinte de toux m'interrompit. Un professeur appela Edward alors que je m'étouffais à-demi, mais je ne me rendais pas vraiment compte de ce qui se passait autour de moi, trop dans le coton. Les assauts irritants de ma gorge s'apaisèrent peu à peu et je pus à nouveau respirer-presque-normalement. Mais avant que je m'apprêtais à parler pour continuer ma phrase inachevée, Josh me prit dans ses bras et me serra à m'étouffer.

-Oh putain, Bee, j'ai vraiment eu peur. Ne refais jamais ça !

-Toi non plus, réussis-je à articuler.

Il me regarda, interloqué.

-Refaire quoi ? J'ai rien fait de mal, moi !

-Si, chuchotai-je, acerbe. Ne pose-plus-jamais-tes-lèvres-sur-les-miennes.

Il leva un sourcil pendant un moment avant de rire un peu et de me reprendre dans ses bras musclés. Je ne pus m'empêcher de répondre à son étreinte malgré le dégoût que je venais de lui témoigner.

-Idiote, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Si c'est pour ça, j'ai une excuse plus que valable !

-Ah oui ?relevai-je sur le même ton. J'espère bien parce que sinon c'est toi que je vais enterrer au fond de l'eau.

-Oh, tu me vexes, quand même. Ça t'écœures autant de m'embrasser ? Mais enfin, tu es l'amour de ma vie !

En guise de réponse, je lui pinçai violemment le dos.

-Ouch! Bee! Bon d'accord, céda-t-il face à mon regard implacable. Ecoute, tu te souviens de la discussion que nous avons eu tous les deux la dernière fois, après la soirée chez les Cullen ? Le jour de mon arrivée ? Tu te souviens aussi que je t'ai dit de ne rien prévoir, et je t'ai parlé d' « occasions » ? Eh bien, aujourd'hui ça en était une. Et une bonne ! Si tu avais la tête de ton prince charmant quand j'ai commencé à te faire du bouche-à-bouche ! Enfin, au début, le but était surtout de te sauver la vie, mais j'imagine que ça tu t'en fiches un peu, non, comparé à ce que je viens de te dire ?

-Idiot, répliquai-je dans son cou, resserrant mon étreinte. Idiot mais utile.

***

Après le petit incident, on m'interdit de retourner dans l'eau. Inutile de dire que j'en étais la première ravie. Ma gorge me piquait toujours et ma voix demeurait enrouée, et malgré la douleur sourde qui me martelait légèrement le crâne, j'étais absolument comblée. En effet, je pouvais ainsi admirer à volonté les élèves plonger et faire les longueurs sous les indications des professeurs…enfin, mon regard était surtout dirigé vers Edward, et j n'avais pas honte de l'avouer. Au bout d'une heure, on nous renvoya nous rhabiller. Alice me força à garder le bikini qu'elle m'avait forcé à porter, évidemment ; tout en n'oubliant pas de me répéter qu'elle avait encore une fois raison, bien choisi, que le maillot m'allait parfaitement, et bla bla bla. Enfin, Alice, quoi !

Nous nous séchions vite fait les cheveux dans l'entrée de la piscine grâce aux séchoirs mis à disposition. Jessica bouscula une pauvre fille timide pour avoir l'usage privé d'un sèche-cheveux, faisant l'éloge de sa propre chevelure. Non mais je vous jure ! Je remarquai distraitement que Lauren se tenait à l'écart, tête baissée, ses longs cheveux peroxydés trempés tombant en un rideau triste autour de son visage maussade.

Nous sortîmes toutes devant la piscine pour rejoindre le groupe des garçons déjà prêt en attendant le bus de retour. Nous nous dirigions avec Alice vers Josh, Edward et quelques autres amis de première quand je vis Edward regarder quelque chose au-delà de moi, froncer les sourcils, dire un mot vaguement aux mecs puis partir sans même saluer sa sœur et moi. Nous arrivâmes à la hauteur de Josh mais je ne faisais pas du tout attention à mon meilleur ami.

Je regardais fixement derrière moi.

Je regardais fixement Edward être entraîné derrière la piscine, là où on ne pouvait rien voir, par Lauren.

* * *

Alors alors...qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? D'après vous, qu'est-ce que Lauren va lui faire à l'abri des regards ? Faites marcher votre imagination et please, reviewez !!^^


	11. RévélationDéception

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre tout chaud tout beau !

J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop patienté, sinon je m'excuse profondément. Pour toutes celles qui s'étaient imaginé des trucs tordus et inimaginables avec Lauren, vous avez enfin votre réponse^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 11-Révélation…Déception

**POV Edward**

Je suivais Lauren deux mètres derrière elle, me demandant pour quelle raison elle voulait que je la suive, dans cet endroit sombre coupé du regard des autres. Moi j'aurais préféré rester avec Bella…

Quand nous fûmes à l'opposé de l'entrée, entourés d'arbres et les mauvaises herbes nous arrivant presque aux genoux, elle s'adossa au mur en brique crade. Elle baissait la tête et n'avait prononcé mot depuis qu'elle m'avait fait signe de loin pour me faire comprendre de la suivre. J'avais remarqué qu'elle avait jeté de fréquents regards autour d'elle pour vérifier que personne ne suivait cet échange. Sûrement Jessica. Je devais admettre que récemment, Lauren paraissait comme avoir peur de Jessica. Il est vrai que Jessica se prenait un peu comme la souveraine et elle dictait ses ordres à Lauren qu'elle prenait pour un larbin. Heureusement, Jessica était occupée à « discuter » avec Mike. Pour une fois que Newton servait à quelque chose…

Mon attention retourna sur Lauren lorsque j'entendis sa respiration entrecoupée et chevrotante. Je m'approchai avec circonspection.

-Lauren ? Euh…ça va ?

Je n'obtins pas de réponse. Elle se détourna et tamponna ses yeux pendant un moment. Puis elle prit une grande inspiration avant de se retourner pour planter son regard dans le mien. Ses yeux bouffis me procuraient un petit pincement au cœur. Je ne l'avais jamais portée dans mon cœur mais j'avais tout de même du mal à la voir ainsi, désemparée. Bien sûr, ça n'avait rien de comparable à si j'avais vu Bella pleurer, mais quand même. Emmett me charriait souvent quant à mon « âme sensible ». Je ne savais quoi faire, quoi dire pour qu'elle arrête de retenir ses larmes comme elle le faisait, reniflant et clignant des yeux.

Puis elle prit soudainement la parole :

-Je suis désolée. Franchement, je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi je t'ai amené ici…Une impulsion, un besoin, je ne sais pas, je suis désolée…

Elle émit un petit rire désabusé en se passant la main sur le visage.

Mu par une intuition inconnue, je m'approchai d'elle et lui prit les poignets pour dégager son visage. Je croisai un moment son regard humide avant qu'elle ne le rabaisse et qu'une larme solitaire coule sur sa joue pâle.

_Pas aussi pâle que Bella_, ne pus-je m'empêcher d'ajouter en mon for intérieur.

Elle inspira bruyamment.

J'insistai.

-Lauren, qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste ?

Elle renifla bruyamment, la respiration saccadée, puis finit par parler.

-Eh bien, en ce moment, toutes les choses qui se passent dans ma vie, je ne sais pas, elles sont en train de…déborder. Je n'arrive plus à les supporter, à les contenir. Je voulais en parler à quelqu'un, mais Jessica se serait moquée, elle m'aurait rabaissée, m'aurait traitée, puis s'en foutrait, et me délaisserait, comme d'habitude. Quant à Mike, lui c'est pas la peine, il ne peut pas suivre une conversation intelligente plus de deux minutes, c'est horse de ses compétences.

Ah, elle avait au moins assez de lucidité pour l'admettre. Je lâchai ses poignets. En fait, Lauren ne faisait pas exactement partie du même genre que Jessica. Elle l'imitait, cela était certain, mais elle ne l'était pas corps et âme. Depuis que Cassie l'avait elle-même remarqué le jour de son arrivée, dans la cafétéria, je me rendais compte que Lauren avait souvent l'air…à part, déconnectée…triste. Je fis un petit geste de la tête, lui intimant de continuer.

-Je…je sais que tu n'es pas forcément la personne désignée d'office, pour mon déballage, mais je me disais que toi au moins, tu n'irais pas raconter ma vie à tout le lycée, croyant détenir le ragot du siècle. Contrairement à Jess, qui n'hésiterait sûrement pas…En fait, elle m'étouffe. Je me laisse entraîner par elle et elle me traite comme son larbin. Je me dis que c'est bien de l'avoir comme amie, mais en réalité, elle ne me considère pas come une amie, plutôt comme…une supportrice. Depuis longtemps, je reste avec elle pour espérer oublier mes problèmes grâce à la popularité. Je sors de plus en plus souvent de chez moi pour les éviter, mais ils augmentent de plus en plus, et je ne sais plus quoi faire !

Sa vois prenaient des accents hystériques, et les larmes coulaient à présent librement sur ses joues rougies. Elle serrait fermement ses bras autour d'elle comme pour se protéger.

-J'ai peur dès que je rentre chez moi, je m'isole dans ma chambre mais je les entends encore, encore, encore ! Et tout ça c'est à cause de mes parents ! Je les hais ! Je les hais ! Si ce salopard n'avait pas quitté ma mère alors qu'elle était enceinte, préférant la douce compagnie de ses drogues chéries à celle d'une famille, je n'en serais peut-être pas là ! Bien sûr, ma mère ne pouvait pas survivre sans personne avec un bébé à s'occuper alors qu'elle n'avait pas de travail fixe ! C'EST à CAUSE DU SALOPARD ! Il est parti avec son fric et l'a laissée sans argent, il ne penser qu'à sa prochaine dose ! Alors ma mère ne s'est pas faite priée, elle a pris le premier qui voulait bien d'elle. Mais elle a encore choisi le mauvais, et ce con, en plus d'être fauché, il nous a quittés deux ans plus tard. J'AVAIS QUE TROIS ANS, BORDEL, TROIS ANS ! Et ça l'a même pas attendri ! Heureusement, maintenant il doit être en train de moisir dans des marécages après un coma éthylique, il ne mérite que ça !

Après seulement un an, ma pauvre mère s'est retrouvée totalement amoureuse d'un « mec adorable », comme elle disait, l'idiote. Adorable mon cul, ouai ! Oh, au début, ils menaient la vie de jeune couple modèle, j'allais à l'école primaire tranquillement, même si on habitait un appartement moisi de merde, et ils roucoulaient bien gentiment ! Mais ce gars était pas stable, et il a finit par perdre tout, cet enculé ! Son job, son argent, son appart, sa gentillesse, sa dignité, son respect, et son amour envers ma mère ! Il avait le même défaut et ma mère est tombée dans le panneau ! La drogue, la drogue, ils aiment que ça les hommes ou quoi ?! Ah non, désolée, ils adorent aussi le sexe ! Ils l'adorent follement, même, ça doit être pour ça que cet enculé se paye une pute au moins deux fois par semaine ! J'suis presque sûre qu'il a même une chambre attitrée ! Et le pire, le pire, c'est que ma mère a pas supporté, et elle s'est laissée entraînée, l'idiote, dans la drogue ! MAIS C'EST PAS CA QUI VA L'AIDER, BORDEL !!! Elle est la moitié du temps shootée, au point de ne pas se souvenir de mon prénom !!! Mais bordel je suis sa fille, merde !!! Ça fait mal, elle le sait, ça ??! NON !!! Maintenant, tout ce qui l'importe c'est que la cave soit toujours remplie des alcools les plus forts pour faire passer la douleur quand cet enculé la tabasse, qu'elle puisse boire à volonté, qu'elle ne soit jamais en manque de cette pourriture qu'elle adore à sniffer ou ses chères seringues, et de toujours trouver du gibier ! Parce que oui, elle ADORE ramener des hommes, trois par semaine, tous différents ! Et sous le nez de cet enculé !!! Et lui tout ce qu'il à faire, c'est de retourner un petit coup voir ses salopes préférées, pour se soulager ! Il a des besoins mon cul !!! J'EN AI MARRE, J'EN AI MARRE, J'EN AI MARRE DE SOUFFRIR AUTANT, CA FAIT MAL, TOUJOURS, ET CA S'ARRETE PAS !!! CA TRANSPERCE LA POITRINE MAIS ILS S'EN FOUTENT ! ILS PENSENT QU'A LEUR PETIT BONHEUR, TOUS ! J'en ai marre, j'ai mal, j'ai mal, j'ai mal…

Lauren répétait cette horrible litanie, les mots se perdant dans ses sanglots, ponctués de cris déchirants. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, elle la première chose qui me vint naturellement à l'esprit fut de me rapprocher et de frictionner ses bras, d'abord timidement puis plus fortement avant de voir que mes efforts étaient vains. Alors je l'amenai dans mes bras, où ses cris furent un peu étouffés contre mon torse. Je paniquais, comment il fallait l'arrêter ?

Petit à petit, ses sanglots se tarirent et son dos cessa de se tressauter au rythme de sa respiration hachée.

-Lauren ?demandai-je doucement. Ça va mieux ?

Aucune réponse, je sentis seulement ses poings serrer encore plus fort mon t-shirt. Le bus devait être arrivé, à présent. On devait se demander où nous étions passés. J'espérai secrètement que personne ne nous avait vus partir derrière le bâtiment. Des rumeurs naîtraient sûrement. Je n'osais penser à ce que Bella penserait…

Je me trouvai momentanément pitoyable. J'avais une fille en pleurs et l'âme en peine dans mes bras, et je pensais à une autre fille. Ce n'est tellement pas ainsi que Carlisle m'avait élevé, aussi garce qu'ait pu paraître la fille auparavant, il m'aurait dit de la consoler au maximum.

Lauren bougea enfin entre mes bras. Son visage se leva lentement vers le mien, les yeux larmoyants où je pouvais déceler une intense détresse. Sa vie ne lui laissait aucun répit et elle se sentait sûrement perdue.

Alors que je me sentais désemparé devant les sentiments qui transparaissaient dans ses prunelles, Lauren avançait petit à petit son visage et je fus surpris lorsque je sentis soudainement ses lèvres sur le miennes.

Je fis un blocage durant quelques instants.

Euh…

…

Elle se mit à bouger ses lèvres sur les miennes et ce mouvement me réveilla mieux qu'une décharge électrique. Je n'osai pas bouger tout de suite, prenant en compte son état actuel. Mais mon esprit ne put s'empêcher de comparer ce semblant de baiser avec celui de Bella. Car même si c'était dans le cadre d'un jeu, j'avais gardé en souvenir la sensation douce et tendre de ses lèvres roses, la chaleur de sa bouche, ses cheveux soyeux sous ma main…Et cela n'était certainement pas Lauren. En rien.

Doucement mais fermement, je tentai de repousser Lauren. Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules et poussai, mais elle était plutôt tenace. Elle s'accrochait à mon t-shirt comme une noyée à sa bouée. Au contraire, elle se colla encore plus à mon corps, pressant sa poitrine et son bassin contre moi. Cette fois, je me dérobai et la tint loin de moi. Son expression stupéfaite se transforma vite en une grimace déçue et de nouveaux sanglots s'échappèrent de sa bouche en même temps qu'une nouvelle larme coulait sur sa joue rougie.

-Lauren…Lauren, non, s'il te plaît…Non, ne pleure pas…Rhaa !

Je me pris la tête dans les mains.

Mais quel idiot je faisais !

Mais en même temps, je n'allais quand même pas l'embrasser, quoi !

Sauf que maintenant elle était repartie pour un tour. Je soupirai et, à défaut de savoir comment bien consoler une fille dans ces situations, j'enlevai ma veste et la posai sur ses épaules. Elle ouvrit les yeux, surprise, puis resserra ma veste autour de son corps agité de légers tremblements et parcouru de frissons à cause de la brise qui se levait.

Nous contournâmes une nouvelle le bâtiment en silence. En arrivant, nous vîmes que presque tout le groupe avait embarqué. Nous nous plaçâmes à la fin de la file. Je tentai d'apercevoir ma sœur et mes amis, mais je ne trouvai aucun d'eux. Ils devaient sûrement être déjà installés. Je laissai Lauren monter devant moi. Elle regarda vaguement Jessica qui riait comme une cruche, assise à côté de Mike qui arborait son éternel air idiot et son sourire arrogant.

-Tiens, Lauren !remarqua Jessica d'une voix nasillarde. Il y a une place, juste derrière nous !

En effet, il y avait une place de libre…à côté de Maggie Sanders, une petite grosse à lunettes, très timide et pas très gâtée par la nature, que Jessica et son groupe de pimbêches s'amusaient à martyriser. Je suivis Lauren du regard tristement, me remémorant ce qu'elle venait de me dire à propos de sa situation vis-à-vis de cette pseudo-amie.

Je soupirai puis montai à mon tour dans le car. Je balayai les rangées et trouvai mes mais tout au fond du bus. A la dernière rangée, Bella était assise à côté de ma sœur, tête appuyée contre la vitre. Elle m'aperçut et me regarda un instant sans expression, puis reporta son attention sur un point vague dans le paysage gris et morne de la ville. Alice babillait sans s'en rendre compte en tournant les pages d'un magazine.

Devant elles, Josh discutait vivement avec Cassie qui répondait aussi gaiment, si bien qu'ils ne me virent pas arriver. Les places autour d'eux étant totalement occupées, je me rendis à deux places libres de quatre rangées devant. Tout seul.

Je soupirai.

*

**POV Bella**

Je me garai dans un vrombissement phénoménal, comme d'habitude. Mon vieux camion crapota un peu avant de s'arrêter complètement. Il serait peut-être temps de le faire réparer, ce tacot. Bof, je n'aurai qu'à demander à Jacob, ce mec réparerait n'importe quoi. Il était le fils du meilleur ami de mon père mais je ne l'avais plus vu depuis…trois ans ? D'ailleurs, je m'étais étonnée de ne pas l'avoir rencontré la fois où nous étions allés à la plage de La Push, c'est pourtant là qu'il habitait. Enfin, toujours est-il que mon père l'a tarit d'éloges sur son don en matière d'automobile.

Je sortis dans la fraîcheur matinale et balayait le parking du regard pour repérer les Cullen. Mon regard se figea une fois de plus sur une personne en plein milieu. Depuis quelques jours, je nourrissais soigneusement une haine dévastatrice et surtout aveugle à cette chère Lauren.

Elle portait encore, encore la veste d'Edward. Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer une bonne fois pour toutes comment la veste d'Edward se retrouvait sur ses épaules à elle ? Il lui avait sûrement donnée le jour où ils étaient partis derrière la piscine.

D'ailleurs, on ne savait toujours rien à ce propos, mystérieusement.

Edward n'en avait pipai mot et bizarrement, personne n'osait lui poser de questions. Je le surprenais quelque fois à regarder Lauren avec un drôle d'air. Mais il n'en parlait pas.

Evidemment, plusieurs rumeurs s'étaient créées, mais, comme toutes les rumeurs de lycées, elles avaient fini par s'éteindre au profit d'un nouveau ragot plus croustillant.

Mais dans ma tête, cet épisode n'était pas un simple ragot éphémère. Les pires possibilités obscurcissaient mon esprit en permanence, bien que j'essayasse parfois de me rassurer, en vain. Et de voir tous les jours Lauren arborait cette veste n'arrangeait royalement rien. Cela faisait trois jours que je n'avais échangé avec Edward guère plus de « bonjour, salut, au revoir. » Un froid s'était installé tacitement, un vide se creusait petit à petit, et aucun de nous deux ne faisait d'efforts pour le combler. Et je pense que c'est l'absence de réaction du côté d'Edward qui me blessait le plus. Mais je ne voulais pas l'avouer et alors je me renfermais encore plus. Avec Alice j'agissais presque naturellement, mais dès que son frère ouvrait la bouche, je me taisais.

Pour une fois qu'Alice ne remarquait rien.

Enfin, je pense qu'elle ne remarquait rien, en tout cas elle ne m'en avait pas parlé, et, connaissant Alice, au moindre doute elle tirerait la sirène d'alarme. Et elle m'engueulerait, par la même occasion.

Mais la situation avait un caractère…étrange. Car entre Edward et moi il y avait toujours de drôles de regards, en coin ou lourds de sens, et souvent les deux en même temps.

Vraiment, troublée était bien faible pour décrire l'état dans lequel je me trouvais.

Je me rendis compte que je regardais vaguement dans le vide depuis un moment alors que la sonnerie retentissait dans le lycée. Je me dirigeai, déboussolée, vers ma salle de classe. Je tentai difficilement de me remémorer quel cours j'avais à cet instant.

Oh.

Merde.

Biologie…

Evidemment, j'ai toujours été malchanceuse !

Je pris rageusement mes bouquins dans mon casier et me dirigeai avec appréhension vers ma salle.

_Mais bordel j'avais pas à stresser comme ça !_

Mais bon, avec aucun soutien moral, j'avais bien le droit de déprimer un peu, non ?

En effet, avec Alice qui roucoulait avec Jasper et qui (contre toute attente) ne remarquait rien de mon état et Josh qui faisait les yeux doux à Cassie…

Car oui, entre temps, alors que je vivais un cauchemar personnel, Josh et Cassie se rapprochait considérablement, elle pouffant et souriant dès qu'il entrait dans son champ de vision, et lui, jouant son beau gosse dès qu'elle lui apparaissait et incapable de retenir son sourire idiot en sa présence.

_Mon dieu…J'ai vraiment une vie de merde et des amis pourris, non ?_

_Allez, avouez, vous êtes d'accord…_

Je soupirai un grand coup et entrai dans la salle de cours. J'expirai tout l'air contenu dans mes poumons quand je vis que notre paillasse était encore inoccupée. Au moins je n'aurai pas à décider si je voulais clairement affirmer mon indifférence feinte ou si je voulais jouer la carte du « je me rapproche quand même ».

Stupide et pathétique débat intérieur, je sais.

Mais bon, je suis une fille et toute fille a ces périodes…bizarres.

Je m'assis lourdement sur ma chaise, contre la fenêtre, penaude. Je sortis machinalement mon bloc-notes et traçai des courbes sans raison ni suite logique. Je laissai mon regard dériver vers les terrains d'herbe du lycée encore trempés de la dernière averse. Le ciel, étrangement, semblait accepter la présence du soleil aujourd'hui. Si je n'étais pas aussi déprimée, j'aurai dansé la danse de la joie.

Ma main dérivait lentement sur ma feuille quand une main étrangère l'empoigna doucement et la releva. Mes doigts bougèrent dans le vide quelques secondes avant que je tourne la tête subitement, la surprise imprégnant mon regard. Edward me regardait avec amusement, narquois. Je libérai ma main vivement, presque avec force. Il haussa un sourcil. En réponse, je le fixai dans les yeux avant de me détournai et de retourner à mon examen approfondi des lignes blanches soigneusement tracées sur les brins d'herbe.

_Il avait un regard trop profond et si beau…_

_Soumise…hu-hum !_

Je l'entendis soupirer lourdement puis il m'enserra le poignet, cette fois, et me força à le regarder en face.

-Ecoute Bella, je sais pas trop ce qui se passe depuis quelques jours, mais en tout cas une chose est sûre, tu m'évites. Tu pourrais m'expliquer ?

-Je ne t'évite pas, répondis-je simplement.

-Bon, d'accord, tu ne m'évites pas, tu fais simplement comme si je n'existais pas ! Ce point éclairci, tu m'expliques ?!

-Eviter et Ignorer, c'est différent.

-Bella, grogna-t-il.

-Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal.

Je parlais lentement, distinctement et calmement. Je voyais au fond de ses prunelles émeraude que cela l'énervait au plus au point. Il souffla et me lâcha enfin. Je me massai légèrement le poignet avant de mettre mes mains sous la table et de regarder presque attentivement le prof de bio arriver en retard, débordé, s'excuser et s'installer gauchement. Il nous annonça qu'il allait nous faire visionner un documentaire sur les cellules. Il commença à commenter la vidéo après avoir plongé la salle dans l'obscurité en même temps que le narrateur à la voix monocorde et je tentai de rester à son écoute mais je sentais pesamment le regard perçant d'Edward sur moi. Je vous jure qu'il n'existe pas pire moyen de déconcentration. Nerveuse, je me mis à tripoter le bas de mon t-shirt. Trois, peut-être quatre minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence religieux. Toute la classe semblait faussement absorbée par la division des cellules.

_Woa, des trucs transparents en train de se séparer mornement, c'est vachement intéressant ! _

Je soupirai imperceptiblement mais un évènement me bloqua net la respiration.

Edward s'était subrepticement approché sans que je m'en rende compte et avait agrippé mes mains qui cessèrent instantanément de maltraiter mon pauvre et vieux bout de tissu. Je ne tournai pas la tête. Je restai obstinément les yeux postés sur la vidéo. Mais je ne comprenais même pas ce que je voyais. Je faisais comme si de rien n'était. A ceci près que je ne respirais plus. Nature humaine oblige, je finis par reprendre bruyamment mon souffle, mais heureusement, personne ne le remarqua ou alors ils n'en firent rien. Puis Edward me glissa un mot dans la main et me la serra pour m'empêcher de le jeter.

_C'est bon, je ne suis pas non plus stupide et écervelée à ce point-là, merci !_

_Euh…T'es sûre ?_

_Bon, ça va !_

Il reprit sa main et je jetai un coup d'œil dans sa direction.

Calme, impassible, n'importe qui aurait vu la scène ne remarquerait rien, à part une fille qui regarde idiotement un garçon.

Je dépliai silencieusement le bout de papier entre mes doigts et lut le mot d'Edward.

_Bella,_

_Franchement, je ne comprends pas ton comportement. _

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

_Tu es bizarre depuis quelques temps. Je dirais même…Depuis le retour de la piscine._

_Si jamais tu t'imagines qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Lauren, tu te trompes grossièrement, désolé de te l'annoncer._

_Tu n'as pas à te faire de fausses idées. _

_Edward xo_

Il avait signé avec des bisous. Qu'est-ce que je devais penser ? Bof, cela devait juste par politesse, une simple signature habituelle. Et bien sûr que je m'imaginais des choses, même si j'essayais de m'en empêcher.

Je tournai le papier et répondis au message.

_Edward,_

_Qu'aurais-tu voulu que je fasse ? _

_Evidemment, je m'imagine des choses !_

_Tu n'as rien dit, sorti aucune parole, ça porte à confusion et ça laisse l'imagination libre !_

_Je ne porte pas foi aux rumeurs idiotes, mais dans ce cas raconte au moins de quoi il retourne !_

_Parce qu'avec Lauren qui trimballe ta veste partout, n'importe qui pourrait s'imaginer ce que vous avez fait…_

_Et désolée de te l'annoncer, mais si tu trouves que je suis bizarre, tu ne fais pas beaucoup d'efforts non plus !_

_Bella_

Je ne pris même pas la peine de signer « xo »

Je lui fourrai rageusement son papier dans la main et fixant droit devant moi.

Comment osait-il me reprocher mon attitude ?

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil en biais, dévorée par la curiosité de voir sa réaction à la lecture de ma réponse.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent (adorablement, je dois l'avouer, malgré la situation) et les muscles de sa mâchoire se durcirent. Il s'empressa de prendre un stylo en main et de griffonner sur le papier de son écriture néanmoins délicate.

Il me lança un regard noir quand il lâcha le mot sur ma cuisse. Il fixait toujours obstinément l'écran où une voix monocorde à souhait continuait de narrer son script.

Je dépliai fermement le mot et le lit en ayant pris soin de vérifier que le prof ne se doutait de rien.

_Tu te mets à réagir comme Jessica et ses clones !_

_Et j'ai mes raisons de ne pas parler de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Lauren l'autre jour !_

_Tu ne peux pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, alors il est préférable que tu ne dises rien._

Même pas d'en-tête ni de signature.

_Non mais je rêve ou il m'a bien comparée avec Jessica et ses pouffs ?_

_Il est ignoble…_

Je fulminais.

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, la secrétaire, madame Cope, passa timidement la tête par la porte de la salle après avoir toqué. Dans ses lunettes se reflétaient la luminosité de l'écran dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

-Je suis désolée de vous déranger, monsieur, mais j'ai un message de la part des professeurs de sports pour les jeunes.

-Allez-y, madame, ils vous écoutent, répondit notre prof de biologie alors qu'il appuyait sur « pause. »

Elle s'approcha du tableau de façon à se mettre face à nous.

-Lors de votre prochain cours, commença-t-elle de sa voix un peu chevrotante, vous sortirez vingt minutes plus tôt que l'heure habituelle…

Des exclamations positives ponctuèrent sa déclaration. Elle continua :

-…et vous vous rendrez devant l'entrée pour prendre le bus et là, vos professeurs respectifs vous informeront du programme. Voilà. Je vous laisse continuer votre cours, monsieur.

Lorsqu'elle sortit, tout le monde discutait à propos de cette nouvelle information. Pourquoi on devait sortir plus tôt pour prendre le bus, pourquoi la piscine était annulée, alors qu'on devait faire notre troisième séance du cycle ?

Le professeur de bio ramena difficilement le calme et nous continuâmes à visionner la vidéo. Je n'échangeai plus de mot avec Edward. Je m'étais rendu compte que j'avais inconsciemment écrasé le papier dans mon poing lorsque je l'avais lu.

*

Je marchais en direction de mon cours de maths, furibonde. L'attitude et les paroles (écrites, dans ce cas-là) d'Edward me mettait dans une colère et un état d'esprit que je ne saurais pas vraiment décrire. Je pense que j'étais surtout en colère contre moi-même, mais comme toute personne, il était difficile d'assumer sa colère contre soi, et donc je la reversais sur Edward, qui était fautif au même titre que moi.

Lorsque je m'assis à ma place habituelle, une pile de bouquins et de cahiers s'abattit lourdement juste à côté de ma tête, que j'avais posée sur mes bras croisés sur la table. Je sursautai et levai craintivement le regard pour voir l'auteur de cet accès de brutalité.

-Alice ?couinai-je.

Je portai immédiatement la main devant ma bouche, surprise d'avoir émis un son pareil.

-Swan, répondit-elle simplement.

Elle s'assit sur sa chaise, ouvrit son bloc-notes et regarda devant elle, en attente. Elle serrait les dents et je voyais qu'elle boudait en essayant de se retenir de me dire quelque chose.

-Alice ?tentai-je. Je sais qu'il y a un truc qui te chiffonne…

Pas de réponse.

Aucun mouvement.

Pas même un cillement de sourcils.

Je ne savais pas qu'Alice était capable de rester ainsi immobile plus de trois secondes et demie.

A vrai dire, c'était assez impressionnant.

Quelle volonté.

Mais ça ne me disait toujours pas ce que voulait Alice. Parce qu'elle voulait quelque chose de ma part, c'était obligé.

-Alice, soupirai-je, allez, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Pourquoi tu bou…

Alors elle explosa si vivement que je me tassai sur ma chaise.

-NON MAIS TU ES CRUCHE DE NAISSANCE OU TU LE FAIS EXPRES ? VOUS ETES TOUS LES DEUX DE GROS IDIOTS, MA PAROLE !!! VOUS NE VOUS PARLEZ PLUS ET VOUS FAITES COMME SI VOUS N'EXISTIEZ PLUS ! CERTES ON NE SAIT PAS CE QU'IL FAISAIT AVEC LAUREN, MAIS TON ATTITUDE N'AIDE CERTAINEMENT PAS, PAUVRE IGNORANTE ! TU L'ENCOURAGES A S'ELOIGNER DE TOI ET APRES TU OSES TE PLAINDRE EN SILENCE ?!! ON FAIT TOUS DES EFFORTS POUR VOUS SUPPORTER MAIS LA CA EN DEVIENT INTENABLE ! ON NE PEUT JAMAIS PARLER EN MEME TEMPS AUX DEUX, DES QUE L'UN S'APPROCHE L'AUTRE DEGAGE ! MAIS MEME DES RATS SERAIENT PLUS CIVILISES ET MOINS BUTES !!!

Elle inspira un grand coup et me foudroya du regard.

Moi…je n'en menais pas large. Je m'accrochais désespérément aux bords de ma chaise, j'avais relevé mes genoux contre ma poitrine en guise de protection, mes yeux étaient grands ouverts et mon visage devait ressembler à celui d'une folle.

-Merci pour la discrétion, réussis-je à souffler tout de même.

Toute la classe nous regardait, surprise, sans exception. Encore heureux que le prof ne soit pas encore arrivé.

Alice leva son doigt en me pointant, menaçante.

-Ecoute-moi bien, Bella. Tu as intérêt à améliorer la situation le plus vite possible, ou je ne répondrai plus de rien.

J'acquiesçai lentement de la tête comme un robot, me demandant si ce qu'il venait de se passer était vraiment arrivé.

Le prof entra à ce moment-là et alors qu'il faisait l'appel, Alice mima avec ses lèvres un dernier « je t'aurais prévenue » avant de se plonger dans le cours.

Quant à moi, j'avais beaucoup de mal à me concentrer et durant tout le cours, je tentai d'ordonner mes idées.

En vain.

Comme prévu, nous sortîmes du cours de maths vingt minutes à l'avance. Alice continuait dans son mutisme renfrognait, ponctué de petits grognement et regards noirs à la Alice.

Nous débouchâmes avec la foule d'élèves sur l'entrée du lycée et nous grossîmes l'attroupement déjà important qui s'était formé devant les six bus qui devaient nous amener…on ne sait où. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas seulement les premières de présents, il se trouvait que les secondes et les terminales se joignaient à nous pour cette sortie mystérieuse. Alice se revigora quelque peu lorsqu'elle aperçut Jasper de loin, mais ils ne pouvaient pas se rejoindre à cause de la masse d'élèves entre eux, alors elle se contenta de lui faire signe.

Les profs arrivèrent et se frayèrent un chemin dans la foule compact pour se poster à côté des cars. Notre professeur de sport nous appela, tout sourire. Sa voix portait bien jusqu'au bout de la foule.

-Les jeunes, approchez-vous ! Aujourd'hui le lycée de Forks a une chance incroyable ! Port Angeles a proposé de mettre à notre disposition du bon matériel, du matériel un peu spécial, dans le cadre de vous essayer à ne nouveaux sports, de nouvelles aptitudes cachées et de nouvelles sensations ! C'est pour cela que nous allons rouler une petite heure pour trouver un grand terrain dégagé assez important, mais cela en vaudrait la peine, car vous allez vous essayer…attention…au QUAD !!!

_Pardon ??!_

Vous imaginez Bella faire du quad ? On l'a vue en moto, il n'y a plus qu'à imaginer...

La situation entre Bella et Edward se dégrade encore un petit peu et ça ne compte pas s'arranger, malheureusement, désolée^^

J'attends avec impatience vos reviews

Biz

Némo xoxo

P.S: Aurais-je oublié de préciser que les profs exigeront de se mettre par deux pour le quad ?


	12. Dangereuse Audace

**Hello à toutes !**

**Bon, ok, j'ai encore une fois mis beaucoup de temps à poster, et je m'en excuse bien bas, en espérant que ce n'est pas pour cette raison que vous me bouderez et ne me lirez plus.**

**Vous êtes prêtes à voir Bella sur un quad ? (juste pour info, j'en ai déjà fait, et du coup ça m'a aidé à écrire ce chapitre, et croyez-moi, les vitesses indiquées sont très, très, très rapides !)**

**Beaucoup espèrent que la situation entre nos deux tourtereaux va s'améliorer, et pour le savoir il faudra lire ce chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture, bye !**

* * *

POV Bella

Youpi…

J'étais quasiment sûre que je passerai faire un petit coucou aux urgences d'ici ce soir.

Non mais moi, faire du quad ? Moi ?? Est-ce que les profs ont un brin de conscience ? Mon prof pourrait au moins me faire une dispense pour ce cours-ci…

Je m'avançai dans la foule dense qui discutait gaiement, euphorique à l'idée de tester le quad, et tentai de m'approcher de mon prof, parlant tranquillement avec une de ses collègues à propos de la sortie et de l'organisation.

-Monsieur ?l'appelai-je. Je pourrais vous parler ? S'il vous plaît…

-Miss Swan ! Oui, bien sûr. Tu m'excuses, je reviens tout de suite, ajouta-t-il à sa collègue. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Eh bien, commençai-je sans vraiment savoir comment formuler ma demande, je…disons que vous me connaissez, et vous connaissez ma maladresse…

-Ne m'en parlez pas !rit-il. Je me demande toujours comment vous faites pour être encore en vie !

-Ah ah…ris-je nerveusement. Et donc, je me disais, étant donné mon incapacité à coordonner mes jambes comme je le veux, que vous m'accorderiez…une dispense exceptionnelle ? Dans l'intérêt de tout le monde, évidemment ! Vous êtes d'accord pour dire que je ne contrôle pas mes jambes, alors imaginez-moi aux commandes d'un engin motorisé !

-Hum…En effet, cela serait plutôt dangereux, acquiesça-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Alors…il allait accepter ? Vraiment ? Il a comprit que pour éviter le massacre de dizaines de lycéens je ne devais pas participer ? Merci mon…

-Mais ne vous en faites pas, miss Swan, nous obligeons les élèves à se mettre par deux, vous n'aurez qu'à vous asseoir à l'arrière et à faire semblant, comme vous en avez l'habitude.

Il repartit dans un éclat de rire et s'éloigna, retrouvant ses collègues.

Et moi je me retrouvais là, bouche bée.

_Il est horrible ! _

_Comment je vais survivre ?_

Je me retournai sans vraiment m'en rendre compte et rejoignis Alice qui batifolait insouciamment avec Jasper. Je la regardais, et, haussant un sourcil :

-Comment peux-tu être aussi en forme et joyeuse ?lui demandai-je inconsciemment, sidérée.

-Mais Bee, on va faire du quad ! Du QUAD !!! C'est génial !!! C'est extra ! C'est magnifique ! C'est fabuleux ! C'est ex…

-C'est bon, c'est bon !la coupai-je. Merci, on a compris, tu adores ! Mais Alice, je suis contente pour toi, et je suis sûre que tu vas adorer que je te dise qu'il faut se mettre par deux au quad mais…

-VRAIMENT ??!explosa-t-elle. Mais Jazz, ça veut dire qu'on pourra se mettre ensemble ! Youpiiiiiii !

Et elle se jeta littéralement à son cou, enroulant ses bras et ses jambes autour du pauvre Jasper.

-Alice !la rappelai-je à l'ordre. Ecoute, je suis contente pour toi, tu pourras profiter et abuser de jasper autant que tu veux, mais pense à peu à ta meilleure amie ! Moi, pas douée, quad, tout le monde ! Cela t'évoque-t-il quelque chose ?

Elle daigna se laisser glisser de son petit copain et se posta devant moi.

-Quelque chose comme catastrophe imminente et inéluctable ?proposa-t-elle.

-C'est un peu cru et fort, comme expression, mais en gros, oui.

-Eh bien ma vieille, pour une fois je ne suis pas d'accord sur ce sujet. Tu viens juste de nous dire que l'on devait se mettre par groupe de deux par quad. Donc tu as ta solution.

-Qui est … ?

-Enfin, Bella, ça coule de source ! Tu te mets avec mon frère !

-Emmett ? Alice, je sais que c'est un gros ours et qu'il me protégera et doit être capable de manier parfaitement l'engin mais je ne suis pas sûre que Rosalie soit d'accord.

Alice soupira profondément et je l'entendis murmurer quelque chose comme « cas désespéré » et « pas un gramme de cervelle ».

-Bella, Bella, comment veux-tu qu'on y arrive un jour avec des empotés comme vous deux ? Bon, je reprends : Non, tu ne te mettras pas avec Em, je te le déconseille même fortement, mais tu vas te mettre avec Edward pour te rapprocher doucement mais sûrement. De toute façons, avec vous, j'abandonne la tactique traditionnelle, ça marche pas, vous êtes trop imbéciles.

-Euh…Alice ?intervins-je. Tu dirais quoi si je te répondais quelque chose du genre… « Tu es dingue, barjo, parano, et horriblement encombrante ? » Ah, oui, et aussi, « il n'est pas question que je fasse ceci ? »

-Eh bien très chère, commença Alice, très diplomate, un sourire ravissant collé au sourire, je te signalerais que je sais te maîtriser et te plier à ma volonté, et que tu as tout intérêt à m'obéir, dans le cas présent.

Un frisson courut le long de mon échine, et je restai glacée quelques instants, immobile, les yeux dans les yeux d'Alice, incapable de réagir. Puis finalement, je fermai la bouche j'avais laissée béante, tournai les talons et m'éloignai le plus vite possible de ce démon incarné.

Je me réfugiai vers la personne qui me vint le premier à l'esprit.

-Josh, aide-moooiiii !!!!gémis-je en m'agrippant au dos de son t-shirt.

Il émit une exclamation, interloqué, et tourna la tête pour me voir. Je relevai alors les yeux en faisant la moue, puis remarquai une autre présence. Je me décalai sur le côté pour voir à qui il parlait, et ne fus pas surprise de voir Cassie toute gênée.

-Salut Cassie !lançai-je malgré ma situation désespérée.

-Salut Bella, me répondit-elle doucement, les joues légèrement roses.

Décidément, cette fille avait les mêmes réactions que moi, ça en devenait flippant !

-Donc Bella, tu as besoin d'aide pourquoi ?

-A ton avis ?rétorquai-je. Tu as entendus ce qu'on allait faire ?

-Le quad ? Bien sûr ! Je trouve ça génial !!! Ah…je vois où est le problème, réalisa-t-il enfin.

-Exactement, acquiesçai-je. Et évidemment, ils ne veulent pas m'interdire d'en faire…

-Il faudrait t'interdire pas seulement le quad mais tous les sports, ma vieille !s'esclaffa Josh.

Je grognai un peu en sachant parfaitement qu'il avait raison avant de continuer.

-Mais on doit se mettre par deux au quad, et le prof lui-même m'a dit de faire semblant de participer, et donc, je me demandais si tu pouvais te mettre avec moi ?

Ma voix avait légèrement dérapé vers les aigus sur la fin tant j'espérais que je ne me retrouverai pas avec…_lui_.

_Pitié, pitié, pitié…_

Ma voix intérieure espéra jusqu'au bout, mais le verdict tomba, inéluctablement :

-Désolé, Bee, mais je me suis déjà engagé. Tu vois, Cassie est aussi malhabile voire pire que toi en matière d'activités extérieures et elle n'a jamais fait de quad, alors…Je ne vais pas pouvoir être ton sauveur, aujourd'hui.

Gaah…Je le savais !

-Traître, grinçai-je entre mes dents à son intention. Tu me délaisses, je demande le divorce !

-Mais ma chérie, répondit-il sur le même ton pour pas que Cassie l'entende, tu sais que tu es la seule femme de ma vie et que je t'aimerai toujours !

-Mais bien sûr, en attendant va roucouler auprès de la deuxième femme de ta vie, Don Juan.

Il eut un petit rire avant d'ajouter :

-Pour le quad, tu n'as qu'à te mettre avec Edward, c'est le plus logique.

Je le regardai fixement, bouche bée, choquée.

-Double traître !!!persiflai-je avant de me retourner et de m'enfuir le plus vite possible.

Pourquoi étaient-ils tous aussi sadiques ?! Pourquoi voulaient-ils tous me mettre avec Edward ?!

Je redressai ma tête et mon regard tomba sur quelque chose d'autrement plus intéressant.

Pourquoi Jessica portait-elle la veste d'Edward ?

Celle-là même que Lauren portait depuis plusieurs jours d'affilés ?

D'ailleurs elle ne se gênait pas pour l'afficher…

Je regardai passer Jessica, hautaine, exposant bien fièrement son trophée.

Non mais pourquoi _sa_ veste avec _son_ odeur et _sa _chaleur se retrouvait successivement sur les épaules des deux poufs de service ??!

Bon d'accord, j'étais peut-être un peu trop méchante envers Lauren, j'avais fini par remarquer aussi qu'elle n'avait pas l'air bien, ces temps-ci.

Mais tout de même, on ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec elle derrière la piscine !

Et c'est bien connu, le silence est pire que les paroles, ce qu'on ne dit pas est quelque chose que l'on désire dissimiler…

Moral en chute libre.

*

-Allez ! Rassemblez-vous ! Dépêchez-vous de monter, on va avoir du retard !

Je traînai les pieds jusqu'au bus. Je me plaçais, sans y réfléchir, au fond du bus, sur la rangée de cinq places. Les deux couples qui m'avaient rejetée juste avant, refusant de m'aider pour le quad, s'assirent aussi sur la rangée. Je me tournai ostensiblement vers la fenêtre, les boudant pour de faux. De mon poste je bénéficiais d'une vue d'ensemble du bus et de ses passagers. Très pratique.

Je remarquais sans peine Kimberley, une fille de ma classe, reluquer aussi discrètement que possible Blake, un gars qui partageait notre cours de chimie, alors que ce dernier était plongé dans un magazine automobile. Mais il avait plutôt l'impression de se focaliser sur les mannequins qui posaient à côté des modèles rutilants.

J'apercevais aussi les mots qui volaient de banquettes en banquettes par deux groupes de filles assises aux opposés du bus. Certains élèves s'étaient déjà retirés du monde pour écouter leur mp3 tranquillement, fermant les yeux, sans bouger, ou d'autres en murmurant les paroles. Seule Stacy, la fille la plus extravertie après Alice que je n'aie jamais vue et qui partageait mon cours de sport, s'époumonait à chanter le refrain de « Sexy Bitch ». Elle mit son portable n haut-parleur et le refrain fut repris par tous les élèves de l'avant du bus, là où elle se trouvait. Les profs présents abandonnèrent l'idée de les faire taire, désabusés, ils levèrent les yeux au ciel et reprirent leurs conversations. N'importe qui regardait attentivement leurs échanges pouvait remarquer que notre prof de sport flirtait avec la prof qui discutait avec lui lorsque je lui avais demandé l'autorisation de ne pas participer au quad.

Mais mes yeux arrêtèrent instantanément de voyager à travers le bus lorsque je vis entrer Jessica et Mike. Mike affichait une mine bougonne, sûrement parce que Jessica portait et semblait adorer la veste d'Edward.

Pour une fois, j'étais de tout cœur avec cet idiot !

Ils s'installèrent tous deux à la troisième rangée de gauche, et Lauren, la mine déconfite et …mal à l'aise, s'assit juste devant eux. Lorsqu'Edward entra enfin dans le bus, je voulais de toutes mes forces détourner le regard, mais je ne réussis pas. Mais de toute façon, il ne me jeta pas un regard, pour changer. Il semblait focalisé sur Jessica, et ses yeux passaient de Lauren à Jessica avec une lueur de totale incompréhension.

Il n'y avait plus de place libre sur la rangée où je me trouvais, mais j'espérais tout de même qu'il vienne nous rejoindre, au lieu de quoi il fonça sur Lauren et se pencha vers elle. Il bloquait le passage et les derniers élèves qui montaient dans le car protestaient.

-Cullen !l'interpela notre prof, vous gênez le passage, on va finir par être en retard.

Il commença à se relever mais déjà le bus s'ébrouer et le moteur retentit sous nos pieds.

-Assez-vous tous, maintenant ! Et Cullen, posez vos fesses sur ce siège, bon sang ! soupira le prof alors qu'Edward s'apprêtait à s'éloigner de Lauren.

Il dut finalement s'asseoir près de Lauren. Je le vis souffler fortement et se passer les mains sur le visage puis se tourna vers Lauren qui avait un air désolé à faire pleurer un bigorneau. (Pourquoi un bigorneau, ne me demandez pas, mais vous avez déjà vu un bigorneau pleurer, vous ?)

Bref, inutile de dire que c'est morose que j'arrivai au terrain où devait se dérouler la séance de quad. Je regardai le paysage par la fenêtre.

Devant nous s'étalait une immense étendue de terre que le vent soulevait par petits paquet çà et là. De nombreux bosses et autres obstacles interrompaient l'horizontalité du sol et finalement, ce terrain ne présageait rien de bon pour ma survie. Mais bien sûr, Alice, Josh et Emmett pendaient devant ma fenêtre, excités comme des puces. Enfin, surtout Emmett.

Nous sortîmes tous et je resserrai ma veste autour de moi pour atténuer mes frissons, ce qui n'eut aucun effet, car mes frissons étaient causés non pas par la température, au contraire elle était plutôt chaude (en comparaison avec la moyenne de Forks, bien entendu), mais à cause de l'appréhension.

Je me plaçai dans le fond de la foule et écoutai les profs.

-Bon, donc vous êtes en tout une petite centaine, les autres élèves ont été emmenés en d'autres endroits. Nous avons ici à disposition 48 quads, ce qui est parfait. Souvenez-vous que vous avez beaucoup de chance de pouvoir pratiquer cette activité, c'est la seule fois que cela se produira au lycée !

-De la chance, marmonnai-je dans ma barbe, mon œil, j'ai vachement de chance de risquer ma vie encore plus que d'habitude !

Un léger rire me parvint et je tournai la tête pour voir d'où il provenait. Lorsque je vis qu'il s'agissait d'Edward, je détournai rapidement le regard.

Lauren se trouvait encore à ses côtés.

Je tentai de rester concentrée sur le discours du professeur.

-Vous vous mettrez par équipes de deux et conduirez en alternance. Tout d'abord, chaque équipe va se placer près d'un quad, et devra attendre la venue d'un enseignant. On vous expliquera les manettes, les règles de sécurité, comme ne pas faire l'idiot en se croyant le roi du monde et en lâchant les bras, ou vous risquerez de vous faire tout bonnement éjecter du quad. Même pas besoin d'heures de colle, votre cul aura compris la leçon à votre place !

Quelques rires s'élevèrent dans l'assemblée.

-Vous passerez à tour de rôle sur le circuit, en laissant trente secondes entre chaque départ, pour éviter toute collision. Le but étant bien sûr de commencer doucement puis d'accélérer et d'apprendre à négocier les virages et les obstacles, ne pas faire de sauts périlleux comme je doute que certains rêvent de le faire, mais je ne vise personne…Mais ceux et celles qui préfèrent rester prudents et ce sera prudents, il y en a certains qui ont assez vu l'hôpital dans leur vie, et on les remerciera bien fort d'éviter ce genre d'accident. Encore une fois, je ne vise personne, bien entendu !

Ouai, ben on se demande vraiment de qui il parle…

-Bon ! Je pense que vous allez pouvoir vous mettre en place…Je rappelle que les quads sont rangés du plus petit et lent au plus gros et donc plus rapide. Faites attention quand même, et il serait préférable que des poids plus conséquents se retrouvent sur les grands quads pour ne pas que l'engin se retourne, et les anorexiques sur les plus légers !

Lorsqu'il donna enfin le feu vert, je ne fus pas surprise de voir Emmett, qui sautillait presque sur place depuis quelques minutes, s'élancer pour devancer tous les autres et s'approprier le plus monumental des quads.

Toute la foule se dispersa et je me retrouvai, seule, comme une idiote. Je regardai vaguement les engins alignés au milieu de la poussière, et je dois avouer qu'ils ne me donnaient pas, mais alors vraiment pas envie. Je regardai vite fait du côté des professeurs en pleine discussion.

Peut-être qu'ils ne remarqueraient pas si je m'éclipsais…

-Tiens, Swan !

Merde…

-Je me doutais bien que vous voudriez y coupez, susurra mon cher prof de sport, mais malheureusement pour vous, je tiens à vous voir sur un quad. Disons, pour le plaisir personnel. Vous pouvez me trouver sadique ou tout ce que vous voulez, mais je n'aurais jamais choisi d'être prof si je ne pouvais pas m'accorder ce genre de moments, ajouta-t-il avec un rire qui me glaça de la tête aux pieds malgré la température douce.

Ainsi il me laissait aller au-devant de ma mort sans aucun scrupule…

SADIQUE !!!

Il m'accompagna bien gentiment au seul quad vide qui restait.

Oh non…Il s'agissait du quad numéro 39 sur 48…Autrement dit, il faisait partie des plus gros et rapides et…imposant.

-Tiens, vous devriez être avec deux autres personnes…Je pensais vous mettre avec seulement une personne, mais nous sommes en nombre impair et puis de toute façon, il n'y a plus de quad ! Donc tout va bien ! Ah, c'est bon, ils arrivent…

Il me quitta pour s'avancer vers les nouveaux arrivants. Je ne voulais pas me retourner pour voir leur visage, je me doutais déjà de qui cela pouvait être.

-Où étiez-vous passés, vous deux ? Bon, c'est pas grave, mettez-vous avec Swan, en vitesse !

En effet, Alice était avec Jasper, Emmett était avec Rosalie, (d'ailleurs, leur quad était déjà en tête de la fille de départ, Emmett excité se cramponnant au guidon et Rosalie levant les yeux au ciel mais en souriant tout de même, cramponnée à son petit copain.) Josh était avec Cassie, et Mike avec Jessica…Il ne restait plus qu'eux…

-Désolé monsieur, on était…aux toilettes.

-Mouais, enfin bref, je vais vous expliquer les règles.

Je ne m'étais pas trompée, je ne pouvais manquer de reconnaître ce magnifique ténor qui me faisait mal au ventre.

Je m'obstinais à ne pas croiser son regard, à ne pas le voir, car je savais pertinemment qui l'accompagnait. Vous vous direz peut-être que j'agissais comme une gamine, mais c'était le moyen le plus sûr.

-Donc cela ressemble au vélo, ce n'et pas extrêmement compliqué, enfin, sauf pour miss Swan, évidemment !

Il rit tout seul de sa blague et je le fusillai du regard. J'avais le droit, avec lui.

Mais il s'arrêta de rire quand il vit que personne ne riait avec lui, vu la tension qui régnait entre Edward et moi, et Lauren qui était trop gênée et je ne sais quoi pour émettre le moindre son.

-Je disais donc, reprit-il, c'est comme un vélo, en dessous des branches du guidon, on a les freins. La manette de droite c'est bien le frein, mais la manette de gauche est l'embrayage. N'essayez pas de freinez avec celle-ci, vous ne ralentirez sûrement pas ! Ensuite, ce bouton à droite sur lequel on appuie avec le pouce, c'est l'accélérateur. Et enfin, ce petit bouton jaune très mignon c'est tout simplement…

Il appuya dessus en même temps qu'il le dit, ce qui nous vrilla les tympans.

-…C'est le klaxon. Sur ce modèle-là, vous pouvez atteindre les 110 km/h.

-110 ???relevai-je. Mais j'espère bien que je n'irai jamais à cette vitesse ! Je vais mourir !

-Ne vous emballez pas, tempéra-t-il, le plus gros, celui que votre ami a pris, va jusqu'à 125 km/h ! Et il n'a pas l'air de trouver cela désagréable…Enfin, moi non plus je ne trouverai pas cela déplaisant d'avoir une jolie blonde cramponnée à moi !

Encore une fois, il rit tout seul. Etait-il au courant que Rosalie était presque la belle-sœur d'Edward ? Quel idiot…

-Enfin bref…les plus petits quads que nous avons là vont jusqu'à 50 km/h. Le vôtre est donc un bon modèle. Passons maintenant aux règles de sécurité…Normalement, vous devriez avoir un casque, mais le petit lycée que nous sommes n'en a pas en assez grande quantité, et seulement quelques groupes en a, malheureusement pas nous ! Donc vous devrez faire attention à la tête ! De toute façon on a une assurance ! Le conducteur commence par aller doucement, pas à fond au premier tour ! Enfin, à part Emmett, mais ça c'est une autre histoire…Hem…Oui, je disais, pas à fond au premier tour, on doit accélérer progressivement, ralentir, surtout beaucoup ralentir dans les virages, ou sinon votre quad risque de se retourner. Pareil pour les bosses, à part si vous tenez à faire des vols planés. Mais nous avons une pro des vols planés, j'imagine !

_Je pourrais sûrement porter plainte pour harcèlement, non ?_

-Mouai, reprit-il, gêné, car il avait sûrement compris que nous n'étions pas vraiment d'humeur à rire. Bon, ensuite le deuxième passager ne doit pas se tenir aux barres en fer de derrière, mais au conducteur, c'est important. Posez bien vos pieds sur cette plate-forme, et votre derrière doit être bien enfoncé pour ne pas que vous vous envoliez ou que vous fassiez un bon en arrière après une accélération. Comme vous êtes trois, vous passez chacun votre tour en conducteur et en passager. Vous ferez simplement un peu moins de tours que les autres, mais quasiment pas, puisque Bella ne va pas conduire…enfin, j'espère pour elle et pour nous. Mais Swan, je veux vous voir sur ce quad, est-ce clair ? Sinon je vous mettrez des zéros jusqu'à la fin de l'année !

Sur ce, il s'éloigna vers un autre groupe pour recommencer son speech.

Au fond, je m'en fichais comme d'une guigne qu'il me mette une moyenne de zéro en sport, si ça pouvait m'empêcher de monter sur cet engin…

-Bon, qui commence ?demanda enfin Edward.

Il ne s'était tourné ni vers moi ni vers Lauren, il regardait juste le quad.

-A vous l'honneur, je vais éviter de me tuer aujourd'hui, répondis-je, froide à souhait.

Avant que j'aie eu le temps de me reculer pour laisser la place à Lauren, cette dernière intervint :

-Laisse, Bella, je vais faire un tour aux toilettes avant !

Et elle partit sans qu'on ait le temps de réagir.

-Bon, ben…

Edward en voulait toujours pas me regarder, et je faisais de même. Il se décida enfin à s'installer sur le quad et attendit.

J'attendis.

Je regardais mes pieds.

-Euh…Swan ? Tu viens ou pas ?

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais monter sur ce truc ?crachai-je, légèrement plus acide que je ne l'aurais voulu.

-Tout doux, ça va…

-SWAN !!!

La voix de mon prof sadique m'avait vrillé les tympans et je m'installai avec bon nombre de réticences derrière Edward.

On attendit.

Ou plutôt, il ne démarrait pas.

Je finis par demander quoi.

-Tu attends le dégel ?

-Il faudrait que tu t'accroches.

Lentement, je posai mes mains sur sa taille.

Il attendit.

-Tu sais, reprit-il finalement, c'est pas que je m'en soucie énormément, après tout c'est plus ton problème que le mien, mais je pense qu'il faudrait que tu t'accroches vraiment. Histoire de ne pas être éjectée et que tous le monde voie une Bella-piou-piou dans les airs.

Son ton finit de me mettre les nerfs en pelote.

J'enroulai fermement mes deux bras autour de son torse et pour me venger (petite vengeance) j'enfonçai mes doigts dans sa chair. Je le sentis se crisper sous mes mains.

-Mais bon sang qu'est-ce que t'as ?siffla-t-il.

Je restai coite et on nous appela pour nous mettre dans la file de départ.

Nous ne dîmes rien et ce fut enfin notre tour de démarrer.

Je sentis tout à coup le vrombissement du moteur sous moi et le quad démarra au quart de tour sur la piste. J'entendis vaguement un professeur crier d'aller moins vite, mais le vent m'empêchait d'entendre correctement et mes cheveux volaient devant mon visage à me cacher la vue. Je me cramponnai inconsciemment à Edward en réprimant un cri mais en serrant les dents. Et même si en ce moment la situation n'était pas géniale entre nous deux, je ne pus m'empêcher de respirer son odeur à fond et de la trouver magnifiquement envoûtante.

Mais un brusque soubresaut me ramena vivement à la réalité. Nous venions de passer sur une bosse et l'atterrissage (car nous avions décollé !) fut tout sauf délicat. Je jetai un coup d'œil au compteur : 85km/h.

Quoi ??!

Mais il voulait ma mort ou quoi ?!

-EDWARD ! Ralentis, t'es fou !

Il ne répondit rien, il se contentait de fixer la route, déterminé.

-EDWARD !!!!criai-je plus fort, à son oreille cette fois.

-Amuse-toi !me répondit-il avant d'accélérer encore plus car nous étions sur une ligne droite.

M'amuser mais il est con pu quoi ?

Je fermai les yeux le plus fort possible.

Je commençais à me sentir légèrement mal…

-Je t'en prie, Edward !réussis-je à couiner alors que je tentais de garder ma respiration à un rythme stable.

-Allez, quoi, Bee !

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne m'avait pas appelée ainsi ! J'espérai en cet instant un améliorement dans notre relation, qu'il soit infime ou pas, du moment qu'on arrête de s'ignorer ou de se lancer des piques.

Je me forçai difficilement à ouvrir les yeux un à un et j'essayai de me laisser charmer.

Autour de nous, le paysage défilait inlassablement à une vitesse folle. En effet, le compteur affichait 90 km/h. La poussière dans les airs me piquait les yeux mais je les maintins ouverts avec toute la force dont je disposais car le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi était tout simplement magnifique.

Outre les étendues vides à perte de vue, les cris de joie en fond sonore, les montagnes verdoyantes à l'horizon et la douce chaleur malgré le vent provoqué par la vitesse, ce qui se démarquait par sa beauté dans tout cet ensemble demeurait Edward.

Il rayonnait, tout simplement.

Un large sourire ornait son visage, creusant d'adorables fossettes dans ses joues imberbes. Ses yeux plissés brillaient à cause du vent qui les fouettait mais aussi à cause de l'excitation et du plaisir non-dissimulé que l'on pouvait y trouver.

Mes yeux étaient captivés par ce modèle de beauté.

Pas une beauté de mannequin que l'on voit dans les magazines, la vraie beauté, celle qui rit, s'amuse et illumine un visage et ceux de son entourage.

J'étais toujours à le regarder, oubliant presque la vitesse quand il tourna la tête de façon à me chuchoter à l'oreille :

- Alors, ce n'est pas génial ?

En réponse, je lui retournai un sourire instinctif, tant j'étais heureuse qu'il me parle ainsi, normalement.

Puis, mue par un élan de courage, je levai la tête vers le soleil chatoyant, comme un loup-garou, et de ma gorge s'éleva un cri de pure joie.

D'abord surpris par ce cri, Edward me regarda avec étonnement puis éclata de rire et cria à son tour.

Nous riions ensemble alors que nous atteignions le piquet indiquant la moitié du parcours. Edward prit une bosse de plein fouet et le quad s'envola durant quelques secondes. Je m'accrochai de toutes mes forces et enfouit mon visage dans le dos d'Edward, étouffant ainsi un autre cri, de frayeur, cette fois. Je respirai très difficilement alors que je sentis le quad garder une allure soutenue alors que nous étions entrés dans une zone particulièrement instable et dangereuse, de mon point de vue.

Il tourna la tête et, le visage fermé, les yeux baissés, il me chuchota rendue presque imperceptible à cause du vent :

-Je suis désolé, Bella…pour tout…

En effet, je sentais qu'il ne s'excusait pas seulement pour le saut que l'on venait d'exécuter, mais aussi pour tout ce qui nous brouillait en ce moment, l'histoire avec Lauren.

Malgré la compréhension que j'essayais d'éprouver, je ne pus empêcher une part de moi-même de se révolter, de vouloir réagir. Il ne pouvait pas semer le doute dans mon esprit et s'en sortir avec un simple « désolé », effacer les questions sans réponses avec ce simple mot. Au fond, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? S'il s'excusait, cela voulait dire qu'il s'était bien passé quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas nous révéler ! Il n'avait tout simplement pas le droit !

Il était resté dans la même position et il déposa un léger baiser sur ma joue alors que dans ma tête, mes pensées livraient bataille. Deux clans s'affrontaient et réclamaient l'approbation de mon cerveau, comme dans un procès. Deux avocats usant de tous leur savoir-faire pour convaincre le juge, exposant tous leurs arguments.

L'avocat tout de blanc vêtu parlait en faveur d'Edward, disant que s'il cachait ce qu'il s'était passé derrière cette fameuse piscine, ce n'était pas forcément quelque chose d'horrible, peut-être juste que Lauren lui avait dit une chose qu'il ne voulait pas répéter, ou qu'il se sentait obligé de protéger cette chose. Il décrétait que je devais lui pardonner, étant donné qu'il quémande ainsi mon pardon avec ce baiser.

Mais la partie opposée avait plus de vigueur et la rage qui l'habitait lui donnait une force imbattable. L'avocat vêtu de noir affirmait qu'Edward ne réagissait pas lorsque l'on faisait des suppositions sur cet évènement, et on en déduisait que rien de ce qu'on imaginait n'était pire que la vérité. Sinon, comment expliquer le fait que la veste d'Edward se soit successivement retrouvée sur les épaules de Lauren puis de Jessica ? Qu'il passe autant de temps avec Lauren ? Qu'il la regarde avec tant d'attention ? Il ne nous disait plus rien, il ne s'approchait plus de moi, il m'évitait, finis les gestes discrets qui étaient presque devenus naturels dans notre comportement avant toute cette histoire et l'arrivée de Cassie…

Ma conscience tempéra en rappelant que moi aussi je l'évitais, que je ne lui parlais plus.

Mais c'était à lui de faire le premier pas !

Mais ne venait-il pas de le faire, à cet instant ?

Bien sûr, mais…

Tout s'embrouillait, les avocats et le juge parlaient tous en même temps et je ne les comprenais plus, je de discernais qu'un brouhaha où se mêlaient hargne, compréhension, incompréhension, solitude, rejet, pitié, colère, rage…

Je ne pouvais en supporter davantage, et dans ces moments-là, l'instinct prend le dessus sur la raison, et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

-Je ne veux pas de tes excuses. Ni de tes baisers. Il est trop tard. Ou alors explique-toi.

Silence. Juste le vent soufflant rapidement à mes oreilles. Je pouvais voir ses mains se contracter autour des manches du guidon, et les os de ses phalanges saillaient. Il prit une grande respiration, comme pour se calmer. Je me préparai à écouter attentivement les explications tant attendues.

Mais rien ne vint. Je ne voyais même pas son visage.

Bien.

Il ne dirait rien.

Il laisserait mon imagination inventer un substitut de la vérité.

Parce qu'il avait honte.

Je rageais intérieurement.

-Lâche.

Je n'avais pu retenir ce mot. Et il s'agissait d'une affirmation, pas d'une supposition.

-Tu n'es qu'un lâche.

Ses poings se contractèrent encore plus. Je sentis le quad accélérer. Mais je ne m'en souciai pas immédiatement. Mais bien vite, la vitesse s'accrut, et nous prîmes une bosse à 95 km/h ! Je ne m'y étais pas attendue et je ne maintenais pas mon cou à ce moment, alors mon front percuta avec force la dureté du dos d'Edward. Des points lumineux apparurent devant mes yeux alors que je sentais toujours le quad accélérer. Nous en étions maintenant à 100 km/h. Je sentais tout mon corps vibrer, et mes dents claquaient tant je ne pouvais pas maintenir ma mâchoire fermée à cause de la vitesse. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra jusqu'à me faire mal, et ma tête me donnait le tournis.

-Edward, murmurai-je avec peine, je t'en prie…ra…ralentis…

Mais il ne m'écouta pas. Je vis comme dans un rêve l'aiguille du compteur vibrer et grimper encore un peu, passant de 100 à 105 puis à 110 km/h. Mon ventre ne suivait pas, il restait en arrière alors que mon corps avait du mal à rester accroché à Edward.

-Edward !parvins-je à crier malgré ma faiblesse.

Nous rattrapions le quad qui se trouvait devant nous petit à petit…

-EDWARD !!! STOP !!! JE…

Je ne pouvais pas finir ma phrase. Je fermai les yeux, des larmes s'en échappaient à cause du vent, mes doigts congelés ne tenaient plus le tissu de son pull, je ne sentais plus mes jambes, je n'entendais que mon cœur battre frénétiquement dans ma poitrine, ma martelant de l'intérieur alors que je souffrais déjà de l'extérieur.

Edward s'obstinait à maintenir la vitesse maximale, il ne se doutait pas de mon état…

Je ne sentais presque plus mon corps, mais je parvins à deviner que mes mains avaient lâché le pull d'Edward et que le quad ne se trouvait plus sous moi…

J'étais dans les airs.

* * *

**Alors alors...une Bella volante, c'est dangereux...**

**Aurais-je droit à vos reviews ? Pleeeaaaaseee...^-^**


	13. Aouch !

**Alors, voici enfin le retour de "Bella Piou-piou"! Alors, là on verra le déclenchement du début de la mise en place de la réconciliation entre Bella et Edward...Mais je ne vais pas dévoiler ce qu'ils apsse, ce serait pas bien^^**

**Donc comme oujours, je m'excuse du retard impardonnable que je prends toujours, et pour ce chapitre-là plus que les autres^^D'ailleurs il faut remercier Nessie-mouss, ma co-auteure, pour ce chapitre, car elle m'oblige de force à écrire, en me faisant des petite têtes de chien battu...vous la verriez vou ne pourriez pas résister, avec sa petite bouille et ses petites fossettes^^(si elle voit que j'ai écrit ça, elle va d'ailleurs me trucider...tant pis.)**

**Donc, les personnages appartiennent à S.M, tout le bla-bla habituel...**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

* * *

Chapitre 13 – Aouch !...

**POV Bella**

Je flottais, je pense.

Ou en tout cas, tout ce que je voyais, c'était le ciel. Hum, il allait bientôt pleuvoir, au vu de ces gros nuages gris, là-bas. Peut-être même une tempête.

Mais j'aurai préféré rester en l'air dans cette position et passer ma vie à prévoir la météo plutôt que de retoucher la terre ferme.

Car le choc fut…brutal.

Et douloureux.

Trèèèèèès douloureux.

Mon cul d'en souviendra pendant longtemps.

J'atterris en partie sur le dos et ma respiration fut coupée instantanément, des taches noires envahirent mes yeux et je clignai des paupières. Je roulai sur le côté tellement j'avais mal. Je tentai difficilement de respirer une seule, rien qu'une petite bouffée d'air, mais le sable rougeâtre s'invita dans ma gorge et m'étouffa encore plus. Ma jambe droite était retombée dans une position anormale et une douleur fulgurante incendia ma cuisse et remonta jusqu'à ma tête où elle persista. Un cri de douleur concentrée m'échappa et je fus victime d'une quinte de toux causée par la poussière. J'ouvris péniblement les yeux, dans le flou total. Des volutes brunâtres valsaient autour de moi, masquant tout en-dehors d'un rayon d'un mètre. Ma poitrine s'élevait et s'abaissait à un rythme saccadé, sous le coup de l'étouffement, de la douleur, du choc et de la surprise.

Il me semblait que j'évoluais dans un univers de coton, mais bientôt je reçus une nouvelle attaque intense de douleur provenant de ma cuisse droite, puis ce fut à mon bassin de se manifester et de protester contre l'atterrissage tout sauf délicat et le sol irrégulier. Puis enfin mes oreilles se réveillèrent, et un concert de hurlement me vrilla les tympans. Au travers des nuages de poussières, j'apercevais des ombres, beaucoup de silhouettes accourant à ma rencontre. Les moteurs des quads se rapprochaient en désordre et je pouvais discerner des dérapages exécutés en panique, provoquant encore plus de volutes de poussière.

Les grains me piquaient les yeux et je battis des paupières pour tenter de retrouver une vue nette.

Des formes sortirent du nuage opaque et je pus voir l'énorme masse d'Emmett se ruer sur moi avant d'avoir la vue bouchée par son torse. J'entendis le cri perçant d'Alice à ma gauche et elle s'agenouilla tout près de moi en lâchant des mots sans aucun rapport, des sanglots dans la voix. Les profs arrivèrent en criant de libérer le passage et mon prof, celui-là même qui se narguait de moi quelques minutes plus tôt, m'arracha laborieusement des bras puissants d'Emmett. Rosalie se tenait non loin d'Emmett et me regardait avec des yeux inquiets. Je n'avais jamais beaucoup parlé avec elle, et je pouvais comprendre qu'elle paraisse froide aux premiers abords, mais elle possédait un grand cœur et elle veillait surtout sur son entourage. Jasper tentait avec peine d'éloigner Alice qui sanglotait mais finalement il réussit à la prendre dans ses bras.

-Swan ? Swan, tu vas bien ?

Je reportai mon regard sur M. Garner.

-Je pense, commençai-je avant d'être interrompue par une quinte de toux.

La poussière ne voulait pas se déloger de ma gorge et ma voix me parut rauque. Je repris avec une voix plus normale mais toujours poussiéreuse :

-Je pense que ça va, sauf…

Mais à ce moment-là je ne pus finir ma phrase.

Edward venait d'apparaître en fendant la foule et il me regardait, complètement perdu, une irrépressible angoisse visible sur son visage, les yeux totalement désemparé. Je croisai son regard et il ferma les yeux en contractant ses sourcils. Il se passa rapidement la main sur le visage puis il rouvrit ses yeux. Il semblait vouloir ne pas croire ce qu'il voyait mais il réalisait que ce n'était un rêve.

Il avait bien accéléré alors que je le suppliais de ralentir.

Il avait bien accéléré alors que je me sentais mal.

Il avait bien accéléré alors que j'étais sur le point de m'évanouir.

C'était à cause de lui.

-Bella…murmura-t-il. Dé…Déso…

-EDWARD !!!

Le cri d'Alice juste à côté de moi m'obligea à me mettre les mains sur les oreilles, tant la puissance et le crissement de sa voix étaient élevés. Elle se releva et fonça sur Edward qui la regarda approcher avec appréhension.

-NON MAIS TU ES MALADE !? QU'EST-CE QUI T'A PRIS ??!! Tu te rends compte, au moins ? TU TE RENDS COMPTE ? Elle a failli mourir, c'est ça que tu espères ?! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux mais sérieusement, ARRETEZ ! Ca prend des proportions démesurées ! Mais merde, Edward, prends conscience que tu as failli la tuer ! Réfléchis un peu…et…excuse-toi, ou…ou je sais…je sais pas…

Ses derniers mots se perdirent dans ses sanglots et elle se retourna face au torse de Jasper qui, angoissé et totalement désemparé, referma ses bras autour de son frêle corps de lutin.

Je reportai mon attention sur Edward. Il regardait droit vers Alice et la culpabilité se lisait clairement sur son visage. Il allait répliquer quelque chose quand le coach se releva prestement et se posta devant lui, pointant son index sur son torse et le faisant reculer pas à pas.

-Cullen ! Je ne sais ni ce qu'il se passe sous ton cerveau ni rien sur ta vie personnelle, et ça ne me regarde pas en général, mais quand ça engendre un accident comme celui-ci, là je dois m'en charger ! Je t'interdis de l'approcher, c'est clair ? Il aurait pu arriver quelque chose de bien plus grave, et là, je donne pas cher de ta peau, à voir la réaction de tes amis !

En effet, Emmett semblait prêt à exploser à chaque seconde et n'était retenu que par Rose qui avait agrippé légèrement son poignet et qui caressait son bras du bout de ses doigts.

Le coach continuait de sermonner Edward, inlassablement. Une foule d'ados et de professeurs m'entouraient, mais je ne leur prêtais pas attention, je préférais me focaliser sur Edward.

A un moment il croisa mon regard. Ses sourcils étaient affaissés dans une expression de tristesse et de culpabilité mêlées. Je voyais ses yeux briller. Il ferma les yeux de nouveau et secoua imperceptiblement la tête avant de les rouvrir, focalisé sur le prof qui l'engueulait toujours.

Un professeur me demanda quelque chose mais je ne fis pas attention. Je hochai vaguement de la tête, sans savoir à quelle question je répondais par l'affirmative. Mes sens semblaient ne vouloir que prendre en compte ce qui se passait avec Edward. Il reporta son regard sur moi et je vis à quel point il avait mal.

Soudain je sentis plusieurs paires de mains me prendre les bras et me soulever, un bras s'enroula autour de ma taille pour m'aider à me relever. Ce devait sûrement être cela la question à laquelle je n'avais pas prêté attention : peux-tu te lever ?

J'aurais vraiment dû écouter et répondre non.

Vraiment.

Car je n'étais pas capable de me lever.

A l'instant où ma jambe effleura le sol de terre, la douleur que j'avais occultée revint en force, enfonçant des milliards de poignards le long de ma cuisse en remontant jusqu'à mon cerveau où elle se répercuta au point de me faire hurler de douleur.

Mes mains se dégagèrent en un instant de l'emprise de ceux qui voulaient m'aider pour se porter sur les côtés de ma tête, et je m'écrasai moi-même mon cerveau entre mes mains, n'importe quoi pour faire taire cette douleur insupportable. Privée de soutien, je m'affaissai immédiatement dans un flou total, et le poids soudain porté sur ma jambe blessée causa une nouvelle vague de douleur, de nouveaux poignards, et un nouveau hurlement, qui cette fois n'avait plus rien d'humain.

Je remarquai à peine la terre dure sous mon dos lorsque je tombai, tellement la douleur occultait toutes les informations extérieures. Une partie de mon cerveau, une infime partie qui luttait pour rester lucide perçut les cris qui m'appelaient de toutes parts et des ordres en panique, des mains qui se posaient sur mon corps, mais chaque contact, que ce soit sur ma cuisse droite, origine de la douleur, où n'importe quelle zone de mon corps se trouvant au-dessus, provoquait un autre picotement douloureux.

Je ne sentais plus le reste de ma jambe droite qui se trouvait en dessous de ma cuisse.

Rien du tout.

Peu à peu, je sentis comme du coton envelopper mon corps, brouillant la douleur sans réussir à l'étouffer complètement, mais cette période d'accalmie me procurait tant de bien que je me laissai aller à la tentation du sommeil. Je ne devrais pas, je sais, mais j'étais incapable de résister.

Avant de céder la place à l'inconscience, je sentis une larme solitaire rouler sur ma joue sale de poussière.

Mais contrairement à tout ce que je ressentais en ce moment, cette larme n'était pas due à ma blessure.

Plutôt à une douleur intérieure, et qui se situait plus au niveau du cœur.

Car lorsque mon premier cri s'était échappé de ma bouche lors de mon affaissement, j'avais vu comme au ralenti le dos d'Edward s'éloignait de plus en plus, loin de moi, me fuyant.

J'émergeai de l'inconscience dans un état semi-comateux, entre le sommeil et l'éveil.

Le matelas sur lequel j'étais allongée subissait de fréquents soubresauts et je compris que je me trouvais dans une voiture.

Une ambulance.

Je tournai légèrement la tête vers le côté.

-Alors Swan, j'avais raison non ?lança mon prof de sport sur le ton de la plaisanterie, bien que ses traits tirés montraient à quel point il était angoissé. Tu aurais mieux fait d'être malade. Je ne t'autoriserai plus jamais à faire cours de sport à présent !

Je tentai de sourire mais si j'avais réussi, je ne le sus pas.

Je ne sentais plus le reste de mon corps.

Ce n'était pas plus mal. J'étais soulagée de ne plus sentir la douleur de ma cuisse. Je devinai que j'étais salement amochée. La sensation paisible de l'anesthésiant que l'on m'avait sûrement administré me donnait envie de fermer les yeux et je ne me fis pas prier.

Juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience une nouvelle fois, mon regard dériva vers la fenêtre de l'ambulance qui filait sur la route boisée. Des fines gouttelettes s'étaient mises à tomber, et elles ne tarderaient pas à laisser la place à la tempête que les gros nuages noirs au-dessus de nous promettaient.

Oh Mon Dieu…

Des courbatures me tiraillaient de toutes parts. C'était un véritable supplice !

J'ouvris avec peine les yeux car il me semblait que l'on avait posé des poids dessus.

Tout ce que je vis fut en premier le mur blanc et l'odeur si propre aux hôpitaux m'assaillit les narines. Grrr…je détestais les hôpitaux, et bien sûr, il fallait que j'atterrisse dans un de ces bâtiments de l'horreur, courbaturées, incapable de sentir ma jambe bien que je la voie suspendue en l'air, plâtrée du haut de la cuisse jusqu'à juste en dessous du genou.

C'était bien ma veine.

Les évènements qui m'avaient conduite dans cette misère me revinrent en mémoire.

Edward s'excusait, puis je me laissais déverser ce que j'avais sur le cœur, puis on s'engueulait, puis il s'enfermait dans son mutisme, puis il accélérait, puis je le lâchais, puis la chute. Et enfin, il me tournait le dos et partait sans un mot. Alors que je hurlais.

Je n'avais même pas pu le regarder dans les yeux avant qu'il parte, je n'avais pas pu voir ce qu'il pensait, la raison de son départ.

On ne peut quand même pas se foutre d'une personne au point de dégager alors que cette personne se tordait de douleur par sa faute.

Enfin, je crois.

J'espère…

Je laissais échapper un soupir et aussitôt, des têtes apparurent au-dessus de moi. Ç'en était presque comique : les sept têtes formaient un cercle parfait dans mon champ de vision, exactement comme dans les dessins animés ridicules que chaque gosse regarde. Ou alors comme sur la pochette du dvd de _Docteur House_. Ça dépend des références.

Quoi qu'il en soit, on pouvait clairement voir sur le visage d'Alice qu'elle avait pleuré. Ses joues rougies portaient encore les traces des larmes. C'était comme ça avec Alice : soit super-excitée, soit super-en colère, soit super-triste. Mais ça restait une fille super.

A côté d'elle, Jasper avait ses cheveux bouclés qui lui retombaient un peu devant ses yeux et ses sourcils froncés montraient qu'il s'inquiétait lui aussi. Ça me faisait plaisir : il n'était pas extrêmement bavard et bien que je sois certaine qu'il soit sympa, je n'avais jamais eu de grande conversation avec lui, à un point où je me demandais s'il m'appréciait ou s'il me voyait comme une intruse.

Après ce dernier venait sa sœur. La blonde et sulfureuse Rosalie était dotée d'un profond sentiment familial, et en quelque sorte, c'est comme si elle m'avait adopté.

Elle paraissait vraiment frêle en comparaison avec Emmett. Et je dois avouer que c'était plutôt mignon de le voir avec cette tête de chien battu…

Josh aussi était là. Je m'en voulais un peu parce qu'en ce moment, je m'étais quelque peu renfermée sur moi-même, m'éloignant de toutes les personnes qui s'inquiétaient de mon état et de ma situation, et Josh en faisait bien partie !

Et venait ensuite Cassie. Dès que je la voyais je ressentais une bouffée de jalousie, tellement elle était belle, mignonne, et en plus attachante, gentille, intelligente et…pfff…On ne pouvait pas me blâmer d'avoir réagi comme une idiote immature lorsque Edward s'était rapproché d'elle, non ? J'aurais dû réfléchir, me dire que s'il agissait ainsi, c'était uniquement parce que Cassie était nouvelle. OK, c'est sûr qu'elle réagissait bien face à son comportement, mais quoi de plus normal ? Si je n'avais pas connu les Cullen, comment est-ce que je me serais intégrée ? Jessica ou Mike m'aurait pris sous leur aile ? Pitié ! Je ne souhaitais cela à personne, pour rien au monde ! Et j'aurais été plus que reconnaissante si Edward était venu vers moi de lui-même, et j'aurais eu les mêmes réactions que Cassie, les mêmes rougissements, alors pourquoi l'avais-je prise en grippe ? Bon, je n'avais pas été froide pendant longtemps, et maintenant que je la voyais si proche de mon meilleur, je me sentais plus que ridicule.

Pathétique…

Je tiquai sur la dernière personne.

Qu'est-ce que _cette_ personne venait faire _ici_ ?

Elle n'allait pas avec le reste des personnes présentes. Pas du tout, même. Cette place, c'était celle d'Edward ! De lui seul ! J'avais désespérément besoin de le voir, même si c'était à cause de lui que je me retrouvais ainsi plâtrée…Revoir le moment de son départ alors que je m'enfonçais dans une douleur innommable me fendit encore plus le cœur, comme si c'était possible.

Je tentai de détourner la tête avec rage mais à cause de mon engourdissement je ne réussis qu'à déplacer mon cou de quelques centimètres et lâcher un petit cri étranglé à cause de la douleur.

La morphine n'est pas magique…

Aussitôt après mon faible cri, tout le monde s'inquiéta et batifola autour de moi. Je les rassurai d'un mouvement de main et de petites protestations, car je voulais absolument poser une question :

-Pourquoi Lauren est là ?

Ma voix rocailleuse me surprit et je me l'éclairci en attendant une réponse. Tous mes amis se regardaient, passablement gênés.

-Eh bien, commença Alice, c'est que, tu vois, comme…elle était là…

-Tu comprends, continua Josh, on pouvait pas la laisser, et puis…

-De toute façon, ça ne fait rien, hein ? Tenta maladroitement Emmett, avant d'être enfin interrompu par l'intéressée.

-Je suis désolée.

Je me tournai enfin face à Lauren. Cassie m'aida à me redresser sur les oreillers en position assise pendant que je l'observais.

Lauren me regardait droit dans les yeux mais elle affichait une mine sombre, le visage baissé et le tient pâle. Dans ses yeux je pouvais lire qu'elle était sincère. Je lui fis un clignement de paupières pour montrer que j'étais intriquée et pour qu'elle s'explique. Elle respira à fond et commença :

-Je sais que j'ai pu paraître une peste il n'y a pas si longtemps, je m'en rends compte. Je sais que j'ai pu être blessante. Mais je tiens à m'excuser. Je…en fait, je m'accrochais à Jessica, je me laissai entraîner, mais c'est fini je vais changer, je le promets. Je me rends bien compte que c'est à cause de moi, toute cette situation…tendue…entre toi et Edward, depuis…depuis la piscine…Mais je te rassure, rien ne s'est passé entre lui et moi, je te le jure, c'est juste que, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, quelqu'un a enfin été gentil avec moi, et…et je ne veux pas que tu lui en veuilles, et que ça finisse dans des situations comme…comme maintenant…

Je la fixais silencieusement alors qu'elle s'était tue. Tout le monde gardait le silence autour de nous.

Ainsi c'était donc vrai.

J'avais tenté de me voiler la face et de garder l'image d'une Lauren détestable pour me protéger de l'idée, de la possibilité qu'Edward ne tombe amoureux d'elle. Elle reprit en inspirant profondément :

-J'aimerais, si vous le voulez bien…

Nouvelle inspiration

-J'aimerais être une de vos amies…

Silence.

Toujours aucun bruit dans la pièce, excepté le bip régulier de la machine mesurant mon rythme cardiaque. Tous abasourdis, mais en même temps…en même temps admiratifs.

On voyait clairement qu'exprimer son souhait lui avait demandé un énorme effort.

Alors que je revoyais mes sentiments et mes préjugés à son égard, un médecin entra.

Et pas n'importe lequel.

Evidemment, je déteste les hôpitaux, mais il y a de gentils médecins. Mais ça rendait la situation très gênante.

-Alors Bella ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous as encore fait ?

-Bonjour Carlisle, soupirai-je.

-Il fallait t'y attendre, Bella !rit-il. Vu ta maladresse, ça m'étonne que tu ne sois pas arrivée aux urgences plus tôt !

Je fis la moue mais abandonnai l'idée de tourner la tête, pressentant les douleurs que ce geste occasionnerait.

-Carlisle ! Si tu ne l'empêche pas d'avoir mal, je m'émancipe, c'est clair ?menaça Alice.

-Je la suis, même si techniquement, je ne suis pas vraiment ton fils, rajouta Jasper immédiatement.

C'est trop mignon…

Après un petit rire, Carlisle reprit en branchant une perfusion de morphine :

-Bon, pour commencer, comment t'es-tu fait cette méchante fracture ? Car pour ce faire ce genre de double fracture, il faut être très fort…ou demander de l'aide.

-Carlisle !protesta Rosalie. Bella n'aurait jamais demandé spontanément à quelqu'un de lui briser la jambe !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Rosalie. Mais vraiment, Bella, peux-tu me dire comment c'est arrivé ? Parce que j'avoue que j'ai assez de mal à m'expliquer la façon dont tu t'es cassé la jambe, la cuisse qui plus est. Pour ce genre de blessure, je ne vois que l'hypothèse de la chute, mais tomber d'une hauteur au lycée…je ne vois pas. Alors ?

Je baissai les yeux.

Comment pouvais-je annoncer à mon voisin de bu en blanc que si je me retrouvais dans cet état, c'était à cause de son fils ?

Impossible.

-Eh bien, on était parti faire du quad, avec les professeurs de sport du lycée, commençai-je, maladroite, m'apprêtant à mentir sur la suite.

_Idiote, Bella. Tu n'as jamais su mentir et ce n'est pas maintenant que tu vas t'inventer ce don. Tout le monde sait que tu es une piètre menteuse, regarde les choses en face. _

_Tant pis pour Edward, dis que c'est de sa faute, que tout est de sa faute ! De toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu en a à faire de lui maintenant ?_

Je refusai d'écouter cette stupide voix intérieure.

-C'est ma faute, Dr. Cullen.

Mon regard se braqua immédiatement sur Lauren.

_Elle venait vraiment de dire ça ?_

_Qu'est-ce qui la poussait à se dénoncer…alors qu'elle n'y était absolument pour rien ?_

Je vis Carlisle la regarder avec une expression perplexe.

Il l'invita à continuer d'un mouvement de main.

-J'étais dans le groupe de Bella pour le quad, et on a commencé ensemble. Je conduisais. Seulement, je n'ai pas contrôlé la vitesse et le guidon avait du mal à tourner. Nous sommes passées à vingt centimètres de la clôture et j'ai donné un brusque coup de guidon, ce qui a fait basculer le quad sur deux roues. Je me suis tenue au guidon mais Bella est tombée et…voilà.

Carlisle hochait la tête, réfléchissant.

_Venait-elle vraiment de faire ça ?_

Elle s'était accusée, m'évitant les explications embarrassantes à propos d'Edward.

Et en tout cas, elle était bien meilleure que moi en mensonge !

Car Carlisle acquiesça, convaincu, puis ressortit de la pièce.

Je gardais mon regard obstinément fixé à Lauren, soufflée.

Mais, maladroite comme je l'étais, je ne réussis qu'à balbutier pauvrement :

-Je…hem, merci, Lauren…mais…tu…

-De rien, me coupa Lauren avec un petit sourire contrit. Je pense que c'est plutôt à moi de te remercier pour ne pas m'avoir virée de ta chambre en hurlant.

Carlisle revint, des papiers à la main.

-Bella, j'ai tes résultats d'examens. Tu vas devoir garder ton attelle pendant 3 semaines, puis tu continueras en suivant des séances de rééducation en parallèle. La bonne nouvelle, ajouta-t-il en agitant l'un des papiers en l'air, c'est que tu as maintenant cette jolie dispense d'E.P.S. pour minimum 2 mois.

Je tendis immédiatement les bras vers le précieux papier.

-Oh, Carlisle, je vous aime !

Il rit en me le donnant et je serrai la feuille contre mon cœur, déclenchant les rires de mes amis.

-Et puis, reprit le médecin blond, je suis certain qu'il y en a qui seront ravis de t'amener au lycée pendant ce temps !...D'ailleurs, où est Edward? Ca m'étonne de ne pas le voir avec toi, Bella.

Je rougis et focalisai mon regard sur le certificat médical. Alice sauva la situation.

-Il est parti faire un tour ! Tu sais, il avait du mal à supporter…de voir Bella comme ça…Alors il est parti ramener son tas de ferraille.

-Un peu de respect pour ma voiture !ripostai-je.

Carlisle parut encore plus troublé.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi douteux, aussi peu confiant. Il était d'ordinaire sûr de lui, mais aujourd'hui, entre les explications vaseuse, invraisemblables et l'apparition de Lauren, il avait de quoi être désarçonné.

-Euh…D'accord…Quoi qu'il en soit, tu peux sortir ce soir. Veux tu que j'appelle Charlie ?

-Non !m'écriai-je. Je le connais, il va paniquer, appeler Renée, elle va paniquer, elle va rappliquer, me garder…Donc pas la peine !

-D'accord, acquiesça Carlisle. Les enfants, vous vous occuperez d'elle ?

-Bien sûr, répondirent en cœur Alice et Emmett.

Carlisle me sourit et sortit en me souhaitant un bon rétablissement.

Le reste de l'après midi passa calmement, les Cullen, les Hale, Josh, Cassie et Lauren me parlaient pour me divertir. Et dès que le sujet menaçait de dériver sur Edward, l'un ou l'autre s'empressait de lancer une réplique sans aucun rapport avec le sujet pour repartir dans une autre conversation. On pourrait presque sentir la tension dans l'air, presque palpable. Personne ne montrait ce qu'il pensait, mais j'entendis tout de même Alice marmonner en pestant contre son frère.

Lors de ma sortie, Emmett était a mes petits soins, et ç'en était presque risible. Il avait insisté pour pousser mon fauteuil roulant jusqu'à l'entrée de l'hôpital puis il me porta de force dans ses bras jusqu'à sa Jeep, avec laquelle il avait suivi l'ambulance à mon arrivée.

La tempête qui menaçait depuis mon accident commençait à éclater et les nuages étaient traversés de temps à autre d'éclairs inquiétant, au loin. La pluie formait de grosses flaques au sol et rebondissait sur les capots des voitures sur le grand parking. Rosalie se plaignait faiblement que ses cheveux allaient friser mais Emmett ne semblait nullement s'incommoder de la pluie. Je vis Alice s'éloigner vers sa Porsche jaune garée non-loin, sa main au dessus d'elle pour la protéger.

-Alice ?l'apostrophai-je. Tu vas où ?

-J'ai dit qu'Edward s'était chargé de ton antiquité, alors je vais la ramener pour ne pas que ça paraisse étrange. Au fait, tu es chiante !

-Moi aussi je t'aime !raillai-je.

Ils m'accompagnaient dans notre rue et se garèrent devant leur maison.

-Bon, ben…à lundi, je vais rentrer chez moi…

Une expression choquée se peignit sur le visage d'Emmett.

-Pas question !se récriat-il. Tu es placée sous notre charge, alors on te garde !

Il reçut en réponse une tape sur la tête de la part de Rosalie.

-Si Bella veut rester chez elle, elle va chez elle !

-Mais c'est beaucoup plus simple d'aller chez nous !riposta Emmett, avec l'expression innocente d'un jeune enfant.

-Mais là on parle de Bella !argumenta de nouveau la belle blonde.

-Mais…

-Arrêter vous deux !tempéra Jasper. Excuse-les, Bella. Ce sont des idiots mais ils vont bien ensemble. Et pour éviter que ma jolie sœur ne sorte les griffes et que ce mignon couple ne s'étripe mutuellement, tu ferais mieux de choisir toi-même.

Il me sourit et je me mis à réfléchir.

Chez moi, personne ne m'attendait, Charlie ne rentrerait que très tard à cause son boulot de shérif. Il restait des lasagnes, je les décongèlerai, on les mangera en silence, dans la petite cuisine mal éclairée, et je serai réduite à passer ma soirée à ruminer dans mon coin, ressassant mes idées noires, l'accident, Edward, Lauren, Edward avec Lauren, Edward avec moi, la tension entre nous deux…

Ouai, ok.

Mauvais plan. Très mauvais plan.

-Je vais chez vous, ok, soupirai-je.

-Yiiihah ! cria Emmett en levant les bras sous le regard exaspéré de sa petite amie.

Nous entrâmes dans la somptueuse demeure des Cullen. Comment une maison comme la mienne et celle des Cullen pouvaient être voisines ? Emmett m'ordonna de ne pas bouger du canapé alors je m'affalais sans protester au milieu des coussins en velours sur le canapé en cuir, bien moelleux. Rosalie resta et nous papotâmes ensemble alors qu'Emmett faisait la navette entre le salon et les autres pièces, m'apportant successivement à boire, à manger, plusieurs couvertures, des livres pris a Edward, des magazines pris à Alice, une tonne de DVD, un chauffage d'appoint, un ordinateur portable et un livre de sudoku. Et il était sur le point de m'apporter une bouillote quand Rosalie le stoppa et le força à s'assoir sur le canapé.

Un peu plus tard, Alice revint, trempée, pestant contre ma, je cite, « pourriture de vieille ferraille cabossée…et ne dépassant même pas les 50km/h !!! » Bon, en même temps, ma Chevrolet était un peu différente de sa Porsche adorée.

Alice profita en quelque sorte de ma position de faiblesse pour me montrer des croquis qu'elle avait préparés en vue du bal de Noël.

-Mais enfin, Alice ! Nous ne sommes que fin Octobre !

-Et alors ? On ne s'y prend jamais trop tôt pour un bal ! Tu devrais t'y attendre, depuis que tu me connais.

-Malheureusement, soupirai-je.

-Donc vois-tu, ta robe sera bleue, évidemment. Il y aura ces froissements, sur le côté, et bien sûr, la forme générale de ta robe s'accordera avec le costume d'Edward, et pour tes cheveux, je pense…

-Attends quoi ??la coupai-je.

-Pour tes cheveux, reprit-elle, je pense faire…

-Non, Alice ! Ce que tu as dit, avant ! Tu crois sincèrement que…avec Edward…c'est toujours d'actualité ? Tu crois encore ça alors que tu as été la première à l'engueuler ouvertement ce matin ?

-Oui, bien sûr, admit Alice, mais tu me connais : je change d'humeur sans arrêt ! J'ai réagi sous le coup de l'émotion, et d'ailleurs sil le méritait bien, mais je sais que vous allez vous réconcilier, puis d'ici Noël, vous irez en couple pour le bal ! C'est obligé.

Elle prit un air menaçant et susurra en pointant sur moi un doigt inquisiteur :

-Et je ne tolèrerai aucune discussion, c'est comme ça et puis c'est tout. Compris ?

Soudain, je ne voulus plus qu'elle me dicte ainsi mes actes, et qu'elle se mêle de l'affaire entre son frère et moi.

-Non, Alice !répliquai-je fermement en me levant, la couverture tombant à terre.

Ma jambe me faisait toujours un mal de chien mais je m'appuyai sur l'autre pour me soutenir.

-Quand est-ce que tu arriveras à te mettre en tête qu'il ne se passera rien ? On est doués qu'à s'engueuler ou à compliquer les choses, et cela ne s'arrangera pas avec le temps, et pas d'ici Noël ! Il faut que tu arrêtes de tout planifier, de tout t'imaginer, sans prendre en compte les sentiments de ceux que tu manipules ! Tu crois vraiment que j'apprécie que tu joues à Barbie Bella, que tu me forces à m'habiller d'une façon où je me sens mal à l'aise, et ridicule en plus de ça quand Edward ne fait pas attention à moi ?! Tu crois vraiment que ça arrange les choses que tu me pousses à aller vers lui, alors que lui de son côté il traîne avec une autre et s'éloigne encore plus ? Réfléchis à ça, bon sang ! Si je veux m'écarter de tout ça, c'est mon choix ! Tu ne comprends pas que je refuse de continuer ? Tout simplement parce que ça me fait mal, mal ! Et je ne suis pas maso, alors je ne persévère pas, mais est-ce que tu peux le comprendre ?! J'en ai pas l'impression !

Mes yeux me brûlaient, mais je continuai d'ancrer mon regard à celui d'Alice.

Et pour la première fois, elle demeura muette. Pour la première fois, je la trouvai chétive et fragile. Ses épaules tombaient et elle se recroquevillait légèrement sur elle-même, avec un regard pitoyable.

A ce moment-là un mouvement à la périphérie de mon champ de vision attira mon attention.

Je levai le regard vers la fenêtre et vis un éclair argenté.

La Volvo passait lentement devant la fenêtre et vint se garer devant la maison.

A partir de là je ne réfléchis plus. L'esprit encore embrouillé par mon éclat de colère, je ne pris même pas le temps de croiser le regard de Rosalie, d'Emmett, de Jasper et encore moins de celui d'Alice. Je me rendis compte que ma tête était embrouillée ainsi depuis une semaine entière.

Je me détournai alors que les pas du dernier Cullen crissaient sur l'allée qui menait à la porte d'entrée de la villa. Je ne réfléchis pas non plus et je m'appuyai sur ma jambe droite dans ma manœuvre. Je réprimai un cri et failli trébucher, mais je me retins au canapé et serrai mes dents pour éteindre la douleur. J'empoignai mes béquilles posées contre le divan.

-J'ai besoin d'air, grognai-je entre mes dents avant de m'en aller.

J'atteignis la cuisine et sortit par la porte donnant sur le jardin au moment où la poignée de la porte d'entrée s'actionnait.

Je fis le tour de la villa rapidement, boitillant le plus vite possible et gagnai ma Chevrolet. Alice avait laissé les clés sur le contact.

Je m'installai sur mon siège et balançai mes béquilles sur le siège passager. Je tournai la clé de contact. La voiture vibra sous moi mais ne démarra pas.

-Allez, gémis-je, c'est vraiment pas le moment !

Je tournai la clé plusieurs fois sans résultats.

Puis, alors que je m'apprêtai à me décourager et à me cogner la tête contre le volant, le moteur crachota et s'emballa. Je n'attendis pas plus et fonçai sur la route goudronnée. Je crus voir la porte Cullen s'ouvrir à la volée et un cri retentir, mais je n'étais sûre de rien dans l'état de confusion dans lequel je me trouvais.

Je parcourus des kilomètres sans me rendre compte de la direction que je prenais. Mes yeux me brûlaient toujours mais aucune larme ne se décidait à sortir pour soulager mon esprit surchargé. La pluie martelait le capot de le voiture et rendait la vue floue, comme si mes yeux embués ne suffisaient pas. Le tonnerre grondait et je laissais échapper un cri incontrôlé à chaque grondement.

J'atterris sur une étendue dégagée et je me demandai vaguement où je me trouvais. Je remarquai alors un panneau indiquant La Push ? J'étais arrivée sur un terrain vague donnant sur la falaise, à un endroit que je n'avais jamais vu. J'observai fixement la terre devant moi. La pluie creusait des trous et formait des flaques et de la boue informe partout. Je coupai le moteur et les essuie-glaces se coupèrent avec, laissant un rideau de pluie s'abattre sur la vitre. Au lieu de rester confinée dans l'habitacle bien à l'abri et au chaud, ce que n'importe qui possédant un minimum de cervelle ferait sans hésiter, je décidai de sortir. Je serrai étroitement les pans de mon manteau contre moi et rabattit ma capuche sur mes boucles sans forme avant de me pencher pour attraper mes béquilles. Je les tirai avec difficulté en-dehors de la voiture.

Il ne fallut qu'un court laps de temps pour que je me retrouve trempée jusqu'aux os. Mes béquilles glissèrent plusieurs fois alors que je marchais en direction de la falaise. Je faillis tomber encore plus de fois et l'idée tentatrice de retourner au sec chez les Cullen, entourée de mes amis, me vint à l'esprit, mais je la repoussai de toutes mes forces. J'arrivai enfin au bord de la falaise. Une chute d'ici causerait beaucoup de dégâts à al personne qui aurait l'idée de sauter…Tout d'un coup, les vagues qui s'écrasaient en bas me firent envie. La tempête les rendait folles…et presque belles. Elles se rencontraient, se battaient avec acharnement avant de battre en retraite, pour revenir à la charge avec une force redoublée. Elles m'hypnotisaient, en quelque sorte. Je me sentais happée par elle inexorablement, et je remarquai vaguement que je tanguais dans leur direction…Le vent me fouettait le visage et ma capuche se baissa sous la bourrasque, laissant les cheveux voler librement dans l'air et balayer mon visage.

Une porte claqua.

Je sursautai fébrilement.

-BELLA !!!

Sa voix était brouillée par la tempête, mais je l'avais reconnue.

Instinctivement, je me retournai vers sa source et je vis la Volvo argentée, pleins phares enclenchés, garée juste à côté de mon antiquité.

En y réfléchissant, je n'aurais jamais dû me retourner. Il s'agissait d'une grave erreur.

Et le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que je n'ai même pas réussi croiser ses émeraudes avant de chuter.

Dommage.

* * *

**...Bon, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas la fin de la pauvre vie de notre chétive Bella, loin de là ! Sinon ce serait très radical, et ce serait très dommage^^**

**Mais non, il reste encore...peut-être deux chapitres...avant la fin.**

**Ouai, je sais, c'est bientôt la fin, c'est triste, mais bon...voilà, quoi ! Désolée ! Enfin, c'est pas encore décidé planifié arrêté, hein ! Vous pouvez vous attendre à des changements, mais je disais juste ça pour vous préparer psychologiquement. Et sinon, bonne nouvelle pour remonter le moral : je viens de me blesser, et j'en ai pour 6 semaines, donc ça me fait plein de temps pour écrire, si c'est pas beau, ça^^**

**Donc, _logiquement_ (quoique moi je ne sois jamais logique, avec mon cerveau de Némo), les chapitres devraient arriver un peu plus vite...enfin c'est prévu ! **

**Reviews sur ce petit chapitre un peu bizarre ?(petite bouille à la nessie-mouss...)**


	14. Explications Un Soir De Tempête

**Bon, je sais, du retard...Mais pour me faire pardonner, un chapitre plus long que d'habitude et _plutôt_ intéressant ! **

**Et j'ai une excuse ! Voyez-vous, j'écris en cours, au lieu d'écouter bien sagement les profs, et après je file les brouillons à ma très chère Nessie-Mousse (c'est elle qui me coach alors remerciez-la^^)qui les recopie sur ordi, comme ça on perd pas trop de temps et elle peut lire les chapitres en avant-première...sauf qu'elle a réussi à paumer un brouillon...double-page...impossible à retrouver, à moins qu'elle l'ait bouffé.(là vous pouvez la tuer si vous voulez, je vous en empêcherai pas)**

**Et donc, avec ma mémoire de poisson rouge (à votre avis pourquoi on m'appelle Némo ?) je ne me souvenais pas vraiment de ce que j'avais écris dessus ! Donc assez grosse dépression mais on a quand même essayé avec Nessie de ré-écrire tout ce dont on se souvenait...et vous nous direz si on a pas oublié trop de choses. Ceci explique cela, donc vous comprenez pourquoi ce chapitre à tardé à venir !**

**Pour celles qui s'inquièteraient, NON Bella n'est pas tombée ! Enfin, si, mais non, enfin...vous comprendrez en lisant le chapitre^^**

**Have fun !**

* * *

Chapitre 14 – Révélations un Soir De Tempête

Une fois de plus ce jour là, je me retrouvai à observer le ciel. A ce moment-là, il n'avait plus rien de gai, et il ressembler moins au paradis divin qu'à la gueule béante d'un fauve fait d'éclair et de noirceur, rugissant dans la nuit, pleurant sur la Terre. Prêt à m'avaler une bonne fois pour toutes.

Mais pour l'instant, c'était plutôt la mer en-dessous de moi qui semblait prête à me gober comme une vulgaire crevette.

Je me sentis tomber. Et j'eus peur.

Vous savez, cette peur panique, qui vous empêche de réagir, même si vous savez qu'il en va de votre_ vie_, qui vous empêche de vous raccrocher à n'importe quoi avant de tomber.

Alors, sur un sursaut de lucidité et grâce à mon faible instinct de survie, je tendis les bras en l'air.

Dans le vide.

Inutile.

Dans le cas où il n'y a personne avec vous.

Mais soudain, je sentis quelque chose m'agripper le poignet avec hargne. Ce brusque arrêt retint mon bras et je ressentis une intense douleur me transpercer l'épaule, comme si elle allait se détacher de mon corps. J'hurlai sans même m'en rendre compte. Je me retrouvai ensuite haletante, la tête tournée vers la furie des eaux. Mes béquilles dégringolaient les quelques mètres qui les séparaient des vagues puis elles disparurent au milieu de l'écume. Cet endroit de la falaise n'était pas très haut, et les vagues venaient parfois lécher la roche deux mètres sous moi. Et il me sembla que le niveau de l'eau montait depuis tout a l'heure, mais je n'étais sûre de rien et je 'eus pas le temps d'observer la mer plus longtemps. Puis une deuxième main m'agrippa le coude, et je me sentis élevée. Je relevai la tête.

Edward se tenait en équilibre précaire sur une minuscule corniche formée naturellement dans la roche, dos appuyé contre la falaise et tentant tant bien que mal de me soutenir.

-Edward…

Je doute qu'il m'ait entendue, tant mon niveau de voix me sembla faible et la bourrasque assourdissante.

Edward voulu tirer une nouvelle fois sur mon bras pour me soulever et poussai un nouvel hurlement, à cause de la récente blessure à l'épaule. Il s'empressa de passer un bras autour de ma taille mais eu moment où sa main m'encercla, un morceau de roche sur lequel il prenait appui s'écroula et il glissa dangereusement avant de se rattraper par la main droite à une branche incrustée dans la pierre tandis que sa main gauche me maintenait difficilement contre lui. Il leva la tête vers le sommet, cinq mètres au-dessus de nous.

-Et merde ! On ne va pas pouvoir remonter !

Il jura entre ses dents et se plaqua contre la falaise, ses pieds reposant dangereusement dans un creux, appliqué à me maintenir contre lui. Malgré ses vêtements trempés et la situation critique dans laquelle nous nous trouvions, je collais ma tête contre on torse et mes mains serrèrent son T-shirt comme s'il s'agissait de la dernière faveur qui m'était accordée.

Les yeux plissés, son regard voyageaient dans tous les sens à la recherche d'une solution quelquonque.

-Bella, me murmura-t-il, accroche-toi à mon cou et mes tes jambes autour de ma taille.

-Quoi ?réagis-je bêtement.

Il ancra son regard dans le mien et je ne pris pas la peine de réfléchir plus. Je me glissai dans son dos et passai mes bras et mes jambes autour de lui. Mais quand je voulus lever la jambe droite, un éclair de douleur intensifiée par la pluie remonta jusqu'à ma tête et je me souvins de l'attelle. Tant pis, je ferai sans. Je laissai ma jambe pendouiller dans le vide alors qu'Edward se tenait face à la falaise, cherchant ses prises.

Je me retrouvais dans le vide.

Euh…l'avait-il fait exprès ? Voulait-il me sacrifier pour sauver sa peau ?j'espère que bien que non !

-Attention, Bee !

Et il sauta.

Je fermai les yeux de toutes mes forces, appréhendant le choc imminent avec les eaux en plein combat. Mais un choc auquel je ne m'attendais pas survint avant. Un choc sourd, et je me cognai le front contre le dos d'Edward, et je poussai un petit cri.

Puis je nous sentis tomber et Edward perdit l'équilibre, roula au sol. Je poussai un autre cri car dans la roulade, ma jambe heurta le sol rocheux.

Je tiquai alors.

Sol ?

En effet, j'étais prestement allongée sur une surface dure, humide et froide. J'ouvris les yeux et retins un hoquet de surprise.

Le visage d'Edward se trouvait à seulement quelques centimètres du mien. Ses yeux fous d'inquiétude me soutenaient inlassablement.

-Bella ? murmura-t-il faiblement en encadrant mon visage entre ses mains. Bella, ça va ? Je t'en prie, Bee…

Incapable de parler, je ne pus que hocher doucement la tête. Il expira, soulagé, et sa tête vint d'enfuir dans mon cou. Je laissai mes yeux en l'air et vis un plafond. J'inspectai rapidement ce qui nous entourait. Nous nous trouvions dans une grotte, juste au bord de la falaise. Les parois ruisselaient tandis que la pluie fermait un rideau a l'entrée et s'engouffrait dans la cavité. Je tournai la tête et ne réussis pas à voir le fond de la grotte tant il faisait sombre.

-Ed…Edward ?

Il releva la tête avec un petit sourire en coin, celui-là même qui me faisait craquer et me réchauffait en dépit de la température extérieur. Quelques gouttes perlaient au bout de ses mèches folles qui tombaient devant ses yeux où transparaissait un soulagement incommensurable.

-Je suis désolé pour…ce saut inattendu et…je pense que je t'ai fait mal, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers ma jambe, et son visage se ferma au souvenir de la cause de ma blessure. Mais je t'en supplie, Bella, ne refais jamais ça !

-Faire quoi ?relevai-je.

-Pourquoi voulais-tu te suicider ?souffla-t-il.

Je restai bouche bée.

-Me suicider ?

-Ben…

Je me redressai vivement sur mes bras, obligeant ainsi Edward à s'accroupir, à rappeler qu'il était allongé sur moi la seconde d'avant.

-Tu crois vraiment que j'allais me suicider ?

-Non ? Ce n'est pas ça ?

-Enfin, Edward ! Pourquoi aurais-je fait ça ? Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais sauter spontanément, _à cause de toi ?_

J'étais effarée.

D'accord, je me sentais vraiment très mal, et ce depuis un bon moment, mais au point de m'ôter la vie ?

Je soupirai, en colère contre toute cette situation.

Edward resta longuement silencieux et j'en déduis qu'il réfléchissait. Alors je m'étais adossée à une paroi trempée et que je détaillais minutieusement mes chaussures, passablement gênée, son doux ténor s'éleva enfin, résonnant dans las cavité.

-Bon. Donc, mettons ton « saut »de la falaise sur le compte de ta maladresse récurrente. Quant à ta venue ici…je pense qu'il est temps de quelques explications.

-Moi, je pense que tu devrais tout expliquer, répliquai-je. Ce n'est pas moi qui disparais tout le temps en compagnie d'une fille sans rien dire.

Il accusa le coup.

-Je me disais bien que c'était ça le problème, soupira-t-il. Bien ! Par où commencer ? Depuis quand est-ce que l'ambiance est si…tendus, entre nous ? Quand tu es arrivée à Forks, je sais pas, on n'avait même pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre ! Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

Je connaissais la réponse, mais j'avais honte de l'avouer. Tout avait commencé avec une petite erreur de la part d'Edward, puis j'avais exagéré le problème.

_Mais c'est tout de même à cause de lui !_

_Mais c'est moi qui ai amplifié !_

_Il faut dire qu'il n'a pas fait beaucoup d'efforts non plus !_

_Mais je l'ai ignoré ! Si je n'avais pas été si égoïste et immature, on n'en serait pas là ! _

Je fis taire mon débat intérieur et décidai de jouer cartes sur tables.

Enfin, à moitié.

-Josh, murmurai-je. Depuis que Josh est arrivé.

En effet, ce n'était pas _exactement _la vérité. Certes, il s'agissait de l'élément déclencheur, mais…

Je relevai timidement le regard et croisais à moitié celui scrutateur d'Edward. Mes joues rosirent.

Mais merde, quoi ! Même quand je disais à moitié la vérité, mon corps me dénonçait contre mon gré !

Edward comprit et compléta ma demi-vérité.

-Cassie, lâcha-t-il.

Je baissai la tête, honteuse.

-Non mais je rêve ! Tu m'as ignoré à cause de Cassie ?

Alors, pour une raison inexpliquée, juste par instinct, j'élevai la voix à mon tour.

-D'après mes souvenirs, tu as mal réagi à l'arrivée de Josh !

-_Tu _as littéralement sauté sur lui ! C'est normal que je me sois demandé quoi, non ?

-Mais je t'ai _expliqué_ que nous n'étions qu'amis ! Au moins, _moi_ je donne des explications, alors que l'on ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé derrière la piscine avec Lauren !crachai-je.

Je regrettai aussitôt mes paroles.

Il me regarda, une drôle de lueur dans le regard.

-Bella…Tu ne sais rien de Lauren ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il lui arrive ! Tu n'as pas le droit de la juger comme ça ! Bon sang, essai de comprendre !

-Mais J'ESSAIE !hurlai-je, les larmes aux bords des yeux. J'essaie mais que veux-tu que je fasse quand tu disparais un jour faire je ne sais quoi avec une fille et quand tu reviens, cette fille porte _ta_ veste sur _son_ dos ? Puis quand cette même veste, je la vois sur _Jessica_ ? Et quand tu disparais aux toilettes avec Lauren juste avant le quad ? Tu ne peux pas savoir tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer…

Je m'écroulai dos contre la paroi ruisselante et enfouis ma tête dans les mains, les larmes roulant enfin sur mes joues après avoir été si longtemps retenues, et secouée d'avoir enfin tout déballé à Edward. Cette fois, il ne se défilerait pas !

-Bella…

Je ne bougeai pas, sanglotant pitoyablement.

-Bella, relève la tête…

Sa voix tentatrice m'incitait à lui obéir, mais j'y percevais une once de colère contrôlée, et cela suffit à me maintenir cachée.

-Bella, s'il-te-plaît…

Cette fois, je ne résistai plus. Il fallait affronter la situation en face. Je croisai le regard émeraude d'Edward.

-Ecoute, là je pense vraiment qu'il faudrait tout expliquer…

-Il serait temps, soufflai-je, amère.

Tout mon ressentiment s'échappait sans que je puisse le réguler.

-Il y a…un truc, avec Lauren…mais je ne sais pas vraiment…

Oh non…

Quand un mec disait à sa petite amie qu'il y avait un « truc » avec une autre fille, c'était toujours pour annoncer la rupture. Il s'agissait d'une règle universelle. Bien que dans mon cas nous ne sortions pas ensemble, je reçus un petit coup de poignard en plein dans l'endroit où ça fait mal.

Je fermais les yeux, faisant en sorte que ma déchirure intérieure ne transparaisse pas dans mes traits, mais je continuai tout de même à l'écouter.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment si je peux le dire…

Vas-y, dis-le enfin, qu'on en finisse !

Je posai mes mains à plat contre le sol et les laissai tremper dans la fine couche d'eau glacée qui recouvrait la pierre.

-C'est assez personnel…Elle a une vie difficile.

… «Et donc je l'ai prise en pitié, elle me fend le cœur, et je suis tombé amoureux d'elle… » C'est ça la suite logique dans ce genre de discours, non ?

-C'est ce qu'il s'est passé derrière la piscine.

…Euh…Hein ?

-Quoi ? Attends, attends, bégayai-je…J'ai pas compris.

-Derrière la piscine, elle m'a raconté sa vie.

…

-Attends, quoi ?répétai-je encore une fois, comme une idiote.

Il soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez – oh oh, il est en colère…

-Derrière la piscine, reprit-il en détachant bien les mots, Lauren m'a tout raconté, elle m'a déballé son histoire, ses emmerdes, tu comprends ?

Je bloquais sur cette explication, j'avais _beaucoup_ de mal à y croire.

-C'est…c'est tout ?tiquai-je.

Edward hocha la tête en re-soupirant, puis la secoua un peu pour faire partir les gouttes qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.

-Ouai, en gros, c'est ça. Au départ, je me suis demandé quoi, puis elle s'est lancée, elle m'a absolument tout raconté à propos de ses malheurs, et…j'avais vraiment mal au cœur de la voir ainsi, en pleurs…

Ah ! « Pris en pitié », « mal au cœur », c'est presque pareil, on commence le fameux discours dont on connaît tous la fin…

-Elle pleurait et hurlait en même temps, on se serait cru dans un film, qui aurait reçu plusieurs oscars, qui plus est, puis quand elle s'est arrêtée, je l'ai consolée, ben, elle m'a embrassé, mais je l'ai repoussée, elle sanglotait de plus belle…

-Quoi ?persiflai-je

Toute ma surprise et ma haine se combinaient dans ce mot, mais une part non négligeable de tristesse s'était immiscée elle aussi, telle une intruse guère désirée.

Mes mains s'abattirent dans les petites flaques d'eau dans le sol, causant des clapotis qui éclaboussèrent mes cuisses, comme si elles n'étaient pas assez glacées comme ça. J'avais l'impression que le froid et l'humidité sur mes jambes étendues s'accentuaient. Le grondement des vagues augmentaient de plus en plus, comme s'ils s'approchaient. La tempête était loin d'être finie, au contraire, et cela signifiait que j'en avais encore pour longtemps à rester coincée avec _lui_…

-Vous vous êtes _embrassés_ ?répétai-je.

-Non, Bella, c'est elle, reprit patiemment Edward, et je l'ai repoussée…

Je ne l'écoutais plus vraiment. Cette douloureuse information tournait en boucle dans mon esprit, pour me faire souffrir davantage. Inexplicablement, mon cerveau refusait en bloc d'enregistrer la dernière chose qu'il avait précisée.

-Bella ! Je ne l'ai pas embrassée, tu m'entends ?

Je grognai en réponse.

-Mais c'est pas vrai !enragea-t-il. Toi aussi, ça ne ferait pas de mal que tu t'expliques de temps en temps ! Et puis de toutes façons, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire qu'on se soit embrassés ou pas ? Vu ton comportement cette semaine, tu n'as pas l'air de tenir des masses à moi !

Cette fois, je tiquai.

C'est vrai…qu'est-ce que j'en avais à faire, que cet idiot embrasse une autre ?

_Mon dieu, tu raisonnes comme une femme mariée jalouse et honteuse de l'avouer…Et tu sais parfaitement pourquoi ça te révoltes à ce point, le fait qu'il embrasse une fille. Allez, petite Bella, répète après moi : tu l'aimes. Allez, avoue-le, tu verras, ça te fera du bien. Ou énormément de mal, ça dépend dans quel sens tu peux prendre la chose._

Non ! Je refuse !

_Qu'est-ce que t'es obstinée, ce n'est pas possible…_

Ouai ben obstinée et fière de l'être !

_Et stupide, en plus de ça ! Ma pauvre, je me demande bien comment ce mec à pu tomber amoureux de toi…_

…Euh…pardon ?

_Oui, il t'aime, ça se voit, non ?_

…Mais…de un : non, ça ne se voit pas, et de deux : t'es qu'une conscience, comment tu pourrais le savoir ?

_Je suis peut-être une conscience, mais par définition, je dis toujours la vérité et les faits accomplis. Et d'ailleurs, tu devrais me remercier au lieu de me remballer à chaque fois, vu toutes les conneries que je t'ai évitées._

…Euh…OK…on va dire que j'ai rien entendu, OK ?

_Comme tu veux…stupide petite idiote…_

Oh, la conscience, tu te calmes, maintenant. Je pourrais t'ignorer à jamais.

_Stupide petite idiote, je fais partie de toi, tu ne l'as toujours pas compris ? Alors t'es coincée avec moi pour le restant de tes jours, que tu le veuilles ou non._

Pour l'instant, je suis surtout coincée avec un adonis…plutôt en colère.

Mon petit entretien avec ma conscience détestée m'avait tout de même remis les idées en places. Bien que j'aie toujours du mal à le croire, je repris :

-Bon, donc Lauren s'est jetée sur toi et tu l'as rejetée ?

Je ne pus empêcher un ricanement de s'échapper de mes lèvres presque bleues à cause du froid et de la pluie glacée.

-Je vois que tu ne me croies toujours pas, constata-t-il sèchement en se pinçant l'arête d u nez. Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire pour te prouver que je dis vrai ?

Je haussai les épaules, envoyant de petits picotements de douleur dans mon épaule.

Une nouvelle bourrasque arriva, nous apportant avec elle des gouttelettes d'eau de mer, alors qu'un éclair illuminait la grotte fantomatique. Le coup de tonnerre presque immédiatement me fit sursauter malgré moi, sachant que cela signifiait que la foudre se trouvait très près de nous. Je réussis tout de même à dire :

-Et la veste ? Après Lauren, c'est Jessica que tu as réconforté ?

Je vis son visage prendre un effroyable masque de colère et il ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre, mais sa voix fut couverte par un nouveau coup de tonnerre, en même temps qu'une vague digne des plus dangereuses plages au monde s'engouffrait dans la grotte, qui s'était révélée pas si profonde que ça.

Un vrai tombeau pour les noyés…

**POV Edward**

En un instant je fus recouvert d'eau salée et mes yeux piquèrent affreusement. Je crachai, rejetant de l'eau de mer. J'ouvris les yeux après me les avoir frotté.

Bella était appuyée sur son bras droit, tournée vers le fond de la grotte et tournant le dos à la mer. Elle toussait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Une alarme se déclencha instantanément en moi. Je me levai précipitamment et accouru vers elle, faisant rempart de mon corps face à une nouvelle vague qui s'engouffrait dans la grotte, et m'installant de façon à ne pas toucher sa jambe droite emprisonnée dans l'attelle.

Quand je pense que c'est à cause de moi cette blessure…

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'avait pris lorsque j'avais accéléré comme un malade sur cette foutue piste. J'étais en colère, en colère contre les malentendus qui s'étaient accumulés depuis une semaine, en colère de la façon dont la situation avait dégénéré au point qu'on ne se parle même plus, en colère contre mon manque de courage pour tout expliquer, alors que cela aurait tout arrangé.

Pourquoi étais-je si con, bordel !

Pour le moment, je décidai de me concentrer sur le moment présent.

Notre situation tendue pouvait être rangée au placard, pour l'instant.

Une nouvelle vague salée se déversa dans la grotte avant de se retirer. J'avais maintenu Bella bien serrée dans mes bras, sa tête contre mon torse pour qu'elle ne reçoive pas d'eau en pleine figure. Je me levai en la tenant comme une jeune mariée et avançai en tâtant la paroi humide et rugueuse. Je finis par trouver un petit renfoncement et je me glissai derrière ce petit pan de pierre qui nous offrait une accalmie bien méritée.

J'étudiai la situation : les éclairs à présent fréquents éclairaient parfaitement le fond de la grotte, qui n'était profonde, en comptant de l'entrée jusqu'à la paroi du fond, que de cinq mètres, sept au maximum, et large de trois ou quatre mètres. Vous excuserez mon manque de précision concernant les mesures, mais présentement, vous comprendrez que je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de calculer au millimètre près l'endroit qui pourrait nous servir de tombeau dans un hypothétique funeste futur.

Vu la faible capacité de cette grotte naturelle formée dans la falaise, les vagues qui continuaient à un rythme irrégulier de la prendre d'assaut la rempliraient en un rien de temps. En effet, la mer montait très rapidement à cause de la tempête. Lorsque nous étions arrivés, le niveau de la mer se trouvait à seulement quelques mètres en-dessous du sol de la grotte et à présent les vagues les plus violentes parvenaient à nous atteindre. Nous n'aurions pas à attendre longtemps avant que le niveau de l'eau ne dépasse le sol, et alors nous n'aurions plus qu'à attendre notre mort…

Pessimiste ? Moi ?

Non, juste réaliste.

Alors qu'une autre vague passait à côté de nous, Bella leva la tête.

L'eau m'arrivait à mi-mollet, donc presque au genou pour Bella. Elle était plus en danger que moi. Lorsque je baissai mon regard sur elle, je me laissai happer par le chocolat noir intense au fond de ses yeux. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je ne pouvais pas en profiter. Toute cette histoire idiote avait pris des proportions ridicules !

Nous étions ridicules !

_J'étais_ ridicule !

Comment nous étions-nous embrouillés ainsi ? C'était parti…de je ne sais même plus quoi. Un jour où je devais être d'une humeur de chiotte, sûrement, et Bella avait dû se rebiffer, à tous les coups. Enfin…Pour l'instant, on avait plus important sur les bras, les explications viendraient plus tard.

L'eau glacée montait rapidement et implacablement, approchant de mes cuisses. Mon jean me collait à la peau et cela en était affreusement désagréable.

-Je n'ai jamais eu aussi froid que lorsque que je suis tombé dans le ruisseau, marmonnai-je. Tu t'en souviens ? On dînait chez mes parents, puis on s'est éclipsé dans la forêt, tout ça pour que tu me jettes dans un ruisseau glacé en plein milieu de la nuit !

Elle s'écarta légèrement pour me regarder en face et répliqua, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres :

-Eh ! C'est toi qui m'avais jetée à l'eau en premier, que je sache ! Et puis, si je me rappelle bien, je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me suivre.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je regrettais, attention, nuançai-je. C'est juste que l'expérience était…disons refroidissante.

-Plutôt, oui, pouffa Bella.

Ça faisait du bien de l'entendre rire dans une situation aussi critique. Mais à cause de la température extérieure, accentuée par l'eau glacée, son rire se tut rapidement, remplacé par une toux qui fit trembler tout le haut de son cœur. Elle se reprit du mieux qu'elle put et ajouta, d'une vois enrouée, pas plus épaisse qu'un souffle :

-C'est cette nuit-là que tu t'es infiltré dans ma chambre, non ?

J'acquiesçai fièrement et rit un peu, me remémorant l'expression de son visage lorsqu'elle m'avait vu à sa fenêtre.

-Yep. Et c'est aussi ce soir-là où j'ai failli…enfin…

Pouvais-je dire « où j'ai failli t'embrasser » ? Parce que je ne savais pas vraiment comment elle pouvait le prendre…

Ouaip. C'était pas une bonne idée.

Rien qu'au souvenir de sa réaction dès que ce satané loup nous avait interrompus juste avant _ce qui avait failli arriver_, je devinai qu'il ne fallait pas continuer sur ce sujet.

-Je déteste les loups depuis ce jour, murmura-t-elle, bougonne.

Venait-elle vraiment de dire cela ?

-Je hais tous les clébards, rajoutai-je.

-Même les bébés beagles ? Ils sont quand même mignons !se défendit-elle.

-D'accord. Dans ce cas, je hais tous les clébards, sauf les bébés beagles, rectifiai-je. Contente ?

-Très.

Elle émit un petit rire cristallin qui se répercuta sur les parois avant d'être noyé par une nouvelle vague et une rafale de vent à l'extérieur.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers le bas pour constater que le niveau de l'eau m'arrivait maintenant presque aux hanches. En même pas cinq minutes, nous étions passés de notre position assise au sol, croyant être à l'abri, au stade critique de deux malheureux ados à moitié submergés par la mer un soir de tempête.

Pas très réjouissant, non ?

Pour changer mes idées noires, je lançai :

-Si tu veux, quand on sortira, on ira au cinéma.

Je la sentis glousser contre mon torse.

-Pardon ? Tu pense à ça maintenant, toi ?

-Ben quoi ? C'est une façon de tuer le temps comme une autre.

- Si tu veux, concéda-t-elle avant de laisser un petit silence.

Puis elle reprit soudainement en plantant son regard chocolat dans le mien, incisif :

-Mais interdiction de m'emmener revoir une autre horreur, comme la dernière fois ! Compris ?

-Dommage, c'était amusant, contrai-je.

-Amusant ? Amusant ? Mais bien sûr, c'est amusant de voir des meurtres en séries, des dizaines de corps d'affilées se faire trancher la tête, transpercer par des lames, pris au piège par des zombies ou des vampires, des viscères et autres boyaux voler dans les airs comme des serpentins ! Rassure-moi : quelle est exactement ta définition du mot « amusant » ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer face à sa réaction et à son expression si téméraire.

-Non, je ne parlais pas du film, rectifiai-je. Je parlais de toi.

Elle tiqua.

-Je trouvais que c'était amusant de te voir agrippée à moi et geignant pendant tout le film.

-Eh !

Je reçus un malheureux coup de poing contre mes pectoraux.

-N'essaie pas de paraître agressive, petite Bella, tu arrives au mieux à ressembler à un chaton en colère.

Nouveau coup de poing, mais cette fois avec moins de volonté, car je pouvais entendre Bella se retenir difficilement de rire.

Je fermai les yeux et souris intérieurement, désabusé.

Dire qu'il avait fallu en arriver là pour retrouver un semblant de notre relation d'avant.

Il avait fallu arriver perdus dans une grotte creusée dans le flanc d'une falaise, un soir de tempête, avec de l'eau nous arrivant jusqu'aux hanches.

C'est bien ce que je disais : nous étions ridicule.

-Nous sommes pathétiques, non ?

-Un peu, ouai, acquiesça Bella, toujours dans mes bras.

Un frisson entier la parcourut.

L'eau venait d'atteindre son ventre, et ses lèvres bleues témoignaient du froid qu'elle ressentait. Je frictionnai vainement ses bras et son dos de mes mains trempées. Elle lâcha un rire nerveux et secoua la tête.

-Laisse, ça ne sert à rien. Ce qui nous aiderait, ce serait un endroit chaud et surtout _sec._ Une bonne veste bien chaude, finit-elle par murmurer sur un ton sarcastique.

OK.

J'avais comme l'impression qu'elle ne digérait pas l'histoire de la veste.

-Ecoute-moi bien, cette fois ! Bella, la veste a atterri sur les épaules de Lauren parce qu'après que je l'aie repoussée, elle pleurait encore plus fort ! Ce qui est normal, non ? Alors comment voulais-tu que je réagisse ? J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais faire, je l'ai prise dans mes bras, j'ai essayé de la consoler, mais rien n'y faisait ! Alors j'ai finis par lui mettre ma veste sur ses épaules, tout simplement. Voilà tout. Fin de m'histoire, okay ?

Bella grogna et elle laissa ses doigts, qu'elle avait retirés de mon torse, onduler à la surface de l'eau, réfléchissant longuement et semblant canaliser sa colère, tête baissée.

Et voilà comment notre part d'idiotie reprenait le dessus dans notre personnalité : il y a un instant, nous rigolions bon enfant en nous remémorant des épisodes sympas, et nous en étions revenus à un sujet épineux, et toute la bonne humeur possible dans une situation telle que nous étions s'était envolée. Youpi…Idiot de Cullen…

Lorsque je compris qu'elle n'allait pas relever la tête de son plein gré, je lui empoignai le menton et la forçai à me regarder dans les yeux. Ce que je vis me fit mal. Ses yeux tremblaient au même titre que son corps entier, sauf que ce tremblement-là n'était en aucun cas dû au froid et à l'eau. Elle hésitait et je pouvais deviner à quel point cette dernière semaine l'avait ébranlée.

Mon regard capta la menace une seconde en avance et j'eus à peine le temps de coller le visage de Bella contre mon torse au risque de lui faire mal avant que l'eau salée s'abatte sur nous, s'infiltrant clandestinement dans ma bouche et mon nez. Pourtant, nous étions dans le renfoncement, et il aurait nous protéger. Comment avions-nous reçu une vague de face ?

Je levai les yeux et battis des paupières pour chasser l'eau de mes yeux et calculai la situation.

D'accord. En fait, la vague était tellement puissante qu'elle avait atteint le fond de la grotte et avait ricoché contre celui-ci, nous frappant avec une intensité réduite mais tout de même écrasante. Je toussai pour expulser l'eau amère de ma gorge.

-Bella ? Tout va bien ?

Elle hocha distraitement la tête, fixant le bas.

-Bella ?

-Edward…L'eau monte beaucoup, non ?

Je baissai les yeux et en effet, l'eau m'arrivait au milieu du ventre, et elle montait de plus en plus avec les vagues qui se déversaient beaucoup plus rapidement qu'avant. Mais le plus grave, c'était que l'eau atteignait presque la poitrine de Bella. Elle serait rapidement immergée et je devinai ses pensées.

-Non, non, non, Bella ! Ne t'inquiète pas, on va s'en sortir, il n'y a pas à s'imaginer le pire !

-Mais tu es conscient que tu auras du mal à me sortir de là, en tout cas ?continua-t-elle.

-Mais bien sûr que non ! Ecoute, on va essayer de nager et on sortira de la grotte, et donc on n'aura plus qu'à se laisser monter par la mer, OK ?

-Non, Edward, souffla-t-elle, je ne peux pas nager…

-Comment ?

-Je suis paralysée, tétanisée, j'arrive pas à bouger d'un millimètre tellement je suis frigorifiée et de plus, la douleur dans ma cuisse s'est réveillée avec le froid et…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase car un éclair illumina toute la grotte et lui arracha un hurlement incontrôlé. La lumière fut aussi suivie par un coup de tonnerre à côté duquel le brouhaha constant de la tempête en folie paraissait bien amateur. Sourd pendant quelques secondes, je fermai les yeux et lorsque je les rouvris, sonné, je vis Bella tremblant par à-coups, parcourue par des milliers de soubresauts, tellement que je crus qu'elle subissait une crise de convulsions.

Je le pris par les épaules et mis ma tête à son niveau.

-Bella !

Pas de réponse.

-BELLA !

Elle ouvrit les yeux et deux petites larmes s'échappèrent et se mêlèrent aux gouttes d'eau qui ravageaient déjà des joues.

-Je suis désolée, sanglota-t-elle.

-Mais…Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ne t'en fais pas, on ne courre aucun danger, on va facilement remonter à la surface !

Elle secoua fermement la tête.

-Non, je suis désolée pour toute cette merde que j'ai foutue…Je sais que ça a commencé quand Josh est arrivé, je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi face à lui, ou pas devant toi…Mais je ne savais pas que tu étais là ! Et il faut vraiment que tu saches, qu'il n'y a rien de rien entre nous, Edward ! Rien…

-Eh, Bella, la coupai-je. Tu n'as pas à culpabiliser sur ça ! Je pense que dans l'histoire, c'est surtout moi l'idiot, j'ai été…jaloux…sans raison, et puis Cassie est arrivée, et j'avoue que…j'ai été très idiot.

Elle garda le silence un instant.

-Et…Et Lauren ?murmura-t-elle faiblement, si bien que je doutai de l'avoir entendue avec le roulement des vagues à l'intérieur de la grotte qui faisait office de caisse de résonnance.

-Et bien, cette fois, commençai-je, ce n'était pas dut out prévu, et en aucun cas dirigé contre ou pour toi, il n'y avait absolument rien derrière tout ça, mais la situation était déjà assez…délicate…et je pense que le fait de ne pas nous parler a aggravé la chose…et puis…enfin bref, je me répète mais je suis un…

-ATTENTION EDWARD !

Je ne compris pas tout de suite mais je le sentis bien assez tôt.

Quelque chose percuta mon dos de plein fouet, et j'eus la sensation qu'il se fracassait en deux, en plein milieu. Je serrai la mâchoire mais un cri m'échappa et je m'écroulai contre Bella, me retenant difficilement à la paroi humide. Finalement, je ne prenais plus en compte mes membres pour la simple raison que je ne les sentais plus, un flash lumineux brouillant mon cerveau, et je me laissai glisser dans l'eau. Au bout d'un certain temps, je pris conscience que j'étais totalement immergé, et je remontai à la surface d'un coup de pied rageur. J'inspirai à fond une fois à l'air libre mais je me rendis compte que quelque chose n'allait pas : Bella n'était plus devant moi…

-Bella ?soufflai-je.

Rien à part le raffut des vagues.

-Bella ?retentai-je en raffermissant ma voix.

Je baissai les yeux vers l'eau dont je commençais à sentir l'effet. En effet, elle commença doucement à me porter, elle m'arrivait à la poitrine. Si elle m'arrivait à ce niveau, alors pour Bella…

Je ne réfléchis pas et plongeai la tête sous l'eau. J'ouvris les yeux et le sel m'agressa immédiatement, mais je me fis force pour ne pas les fermer. Il fallait absolument que je la retrouve !

Enfin, je la vis.

Elle se trouvait presque allongée au fond de la grotte, les yeux fermés, et je doutai qu'elle soit consciente.

Je remontai le temps de prendre une profonde inspiration et plongeai. Je partis à l'aveuglette vers le fond que j'atteignis rapidement. Sous l'eau, tout semblait calme. La tempête paraissait ne pas faire partie de ce monde, je n'entendais plus le roulement continu des vagues et le bruit assourdissant et agressif du tonnerre. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de me reposer. Je fouillai le fond avec mes mains et lorsqu'elles touchèrent la forme inanimée de Bella, je l'empoignai et plaçai mes mains sous ses genoux et sous son dos, gêné par son attelle qui couvrait toute sa jambe, puis je me mis debout et poussai du pied. Je fus projeté à la surface, mais le temps que j'aille chercher Bella, le niveau de la mer avait largement dépassé le sol de la grotte, et l'eau entrait sans retenue, et non plus juste par vagues. Je ne touchais plus le fond de pierre. Je regardai au-dessus de moi pour voir que je ne tarderais pas à atteindre le plafond.

Je sentis une nouvelle fois quelque chose buter contre mon dos, et je me retournai, me dirigeant face à l'entrée et vis ce qui m'avait percuté l'instant d'avant, m'envoyant au fond de l'eau et causant la quasi-noyade de Bella. Il s'agissait d'une branche qui avait été sûrement arrachée par la tempête puis qui avait dérivé sur la mer déchaînée.

Bella remua dans mes bras et mon attention se reporta sur elle. Elle grelottait tout autant que moi et ses yeux papillonnèrent un peu avant qu'elle murmure entre ses lèvres bleues :

-Edward…Lâche-moi…Je dois être lourde…

Je laissai échapper un petit rire cynique.

-Tu sais, Bella, dans l'eau, tu es super légère.

Comme si c'était fait exprès pour me contredire, j'eus un petit moment de faiblesse et je m'enfonçai dans l'eau, et la moitié du corps de Bella se retrouva trempé. Je me repris bien vite et battis des pieds furieusement pour me maintenir à la surface.

-Tu vois bien que je n'ai aucun problème…Pour…Te soutenir, assurai-je, mais je ne devais pas être très crédible car je peinais à garder un rythme assez élevé pour garder son corps hors de l'eau. Et je pourrais…te porter comme…ça, autant de temps…que possible ! Et putain cette branche elle fait chier !

Elle me rentrait dedans depuis tout à l'heure, et cela avait le don de m'énerver prodigieusement car cela augmentait la difficulté de cette tâche si importante qui était de survivre.

Je me retournai et…

-ET MERDE !

Bella tourna lascivement la tête vers la branche et souffla :

-Oh…comment…

-Si tu te demandes comment on va sortir, et bien…je sais pas trop.

La branche s'était fichée dans les côtés de la grotte, nous bloquant le passage. L'eau qui entrait à contre courant formait un résistance à notre avancée et il serait dur passer sous la branche, dans l'eau, avec le courant qu'il y avait.

Ce serait dur pour une personne seule, alors avec quelqu'un qui en portait une autre…

-Edward ?

-Quoi ?répondis-je un peu plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu, mais mon ton se radoucit dès que je vis le visage de Bella qui souriait faiblement. Tu n'as pas mal ?

-Ce serait te mentir que de dire que je vais nickel, mais j'en ai marre un peu marre des mensonges. Et donc…j'aimerais que tu partes.

Euh…

-Quoi ? Enfin, je veux dire, bien sûr, on va partir, ce n'est pas…

-Non, m'interrompit-elle. Je veux dire…vas-y.

-Comment…quoi ?

J'avais peur de ce qu'elle allait me dire.

-Bordel, Edward…dégage et sauve ta peau ! C'est pas compliqué…

-Et te laisser derrière ?m'insurgeai-je. Tu es malade ?

-Non, juste frigorifiée et très fatiguée ! Et avec ma jambe, je doute qu'on puisse vraiment s'en sortir ! Ouvre les yeux, Edward. Il y a à peine assez de place pour notre tête avant qu'on touche le plafond et l'eau continue de monter ! Et cette branche qui doit peser une tonne n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie de bouger ! Tu n'aurais aucun mal à sortir ! ALORS BORDEL LAISSE-MOI !

Je restai muet de stupeur. Venait-elle vraiment de me proposer de la laisser attendre la noyade pendant que moi je me sauvais comme un simple lâche ?

-Bella, là on n'est pas dans un film, okay ? Personne ne va venir te chercher à la dernière minute, et il n'y aura pas de passage merveilleux à la fin de la scène ! Si je t'abandonne tu vas tout simplement _mourir, _tu le comprends ça ? Et bien sûr, je pourrais partir et te laisser moisir ici, mais je tiens à toi et je ne suis un lâche ! D'accord ?

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux.

Puis elle lâcha, toujours les paupières closes :

-Si.

L'eau qui me glaçait jusqu'aux os ne m'importa plus alors qu'elle continuait, la voix peu assurée, tremblotante :

-Tu l'as assez bien démontré ces derniers temps, je pense ! A fuir sans arrêt, à ne rien nous dire, à échapper à toute explication, à te soustraire à toutes les situations gênantes ou qui auraient pu t'embarrasser ! Tu es mal placé pour me faire des leçons de morale ! Je ne suis peut-être pas un modèle de bonne attitude, de sainteté ou de tout ce que tu voudras, je n'ai peut-être pas fait toujours les bonnes actions aux bons moments, mais au moins je n'ai pas essayé de fuir, comme certains ! Et ma jambe, tu en fais quoi ? C'était quoi ce petit jeu sur le quad ? D'ailleurs, avant cet épisode j'avais déjà une piètre opinion de tes principes, mais tu n'as fait que t'enfoncer ! Tu t'imagines un peu dans quel état j'étais ?

Je ne sentais même plus mon corps, juste mon cœur qui battait frénétiquement sans rien comprendre. Je me sentais oppressé et l'eau autour de nous n'y était pour rien.

-Mais justement, me défendis-je, j'essaie de réparer mes fautes ! Et toi, comme d'habitude, tu tournes tout au catastrophique et m'empêche de bien agir !

-Maintenant tu vas m'accuser pour ce que tu es ? Tu vas tout me mettre sur le dos ? Eh bien d'accord, dans ce cas pars, tu n'as plus rien à faire ici, je crois.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Comment tu peux me dire ça ?soufflai-je.

-Oh, avant que tu partes, m'ignora-t-elle, s'il y a un truc que j'aimerai que tu te souviennes, ce serait que…c'est de ta faute.

Je ne pouvais en supporter plus. Mes bras qui ne me répondaient plus avaient lâché Bella sans que je ne m'en rende compte et je m'étais mis à nager vers la sortie sans que je puisse m'en empêcher. Il me sembla qu'une larme brillait sur la joue de Bella, mais je n'en étais pas sûr.

**POV** **Bella **

Ça me tuait de le faire, ça me transperçait le cœur profondément, mais j'étais obligée.

A quoi cela servirait-il que nous périssions tous les deux idiotement au fond d'une grotte un soir de tempête ?

Ce serait inutile et stupide.

Autant que la semaine qui venait de passer. Et puis, je devais bien me résigner. Je ne pouvais pas nager à cause de ma jambe, alors autant qu'un de nous deux s'en sorte. J'avais déjà eu de la chance d'avoir survécu plus de dix-sept ans malgré ma maladresse légendaire. Bon, évidemment, Charlie serai triste, mais on dirait vraiment que j'étais arrivée à Forks pour mourir. Au départ, tout semblait bien se passer, et en y repensant, c'était cruel de me faire miroiter un bonheur possible. Car après, déchirure, noyade, peine, chute…ou plutôt double chute.

Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un dirige le monde là-haut, mais c'est vraiment un fichu connard.

_Quoi, je blasphème ? On s'en fout, maintenant, non ?_

J'avais délibérément envenimé la conversation pour faire sortir Edward de ses gonds, qu'il me déteste et parte, fasse le bon choix pour sa vie.

Je ne devais pas le regarder, ou sinon je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de l'appeler, ou de faire quelque chose. Peut-être le serrer dans mes bras une dernière fois…Non. Je fermai les yeux pour me contrôler, mais déjà je descendais lentement vers le fond. Fichue gravité…Sûrement inventée par le même connard qui m'avait mis dans une telle situation et qui m'avait balancé une telle vie…Et les barres de fer que contenait mon attelle n'arrangeaient rien. Je soupirais, créant des bulles à la surface, lorsque qu'n bras me remonta d'un coup sec.

-Eh !

-Idiote ! Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais partir ? T'es pire que ce que je ne pensais ! Tu es incapable de comprendre quand on te parle ou quoi ?

La discussion que j'avais amorcée pour faire enrager Edward et qu'il sauve tout simplement sa peau s'était transformée en un véritable déballage de tout ce que nous gardons à l'intérieur, l'un comme l'autre.

-Si, grinçai-je entre mes dents, je t'ai parfaitement écouté. En revanche, toi tu ferais bien de te déboucher les oreilles.

-Je ne partirai pas avant que tu aies compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Quitte à mourir, autant que tu meures en sachant la vérité, non ?

-Contente de voir à quel point tu tiens au repos de ma conscience !

-Je ne partirai pas tout court, mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu assimiles ce que je t'ai dit. Tu m'as écouté, tout à l'heure, non ? Ta petite cervelle a bien dû enregistrer ce que j'ai expliqué et comprendre qu'il ne s'était rien passé et _qu'il ne se passera jamais rien entre moi et Lauren ou encore Cassie_ ?

-Je…Je…non…enfin…

J'étais paniquée et confuse. Franchement, je m'en fichais maintenant que l'eau m'englobe et remplisse entièrement la grotte.

-MAIS CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE D'ÊTRE AUSSI BORNEE !

Je fermai les yeux et me recroquevillai sous sa colère.

-Mais…je ne sais pas quoi penser, c'est confus…Tu n'arrêtes pas de changer de comportement, tu ne t'expliques jamais, et ajouté à ça les rumeurs qui aggravent de jours en jours…Je sais bien qu'il ne faut pas les écouter, que c'est n'importe quoi…mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter…

Je me pris la tête dans les mains et tirai mes cheveux vers l'arrière, en proie à la panique. Tout se passait trop vite, trop d'informations arrivent en même temps, saturant mon esprit. Toutes mes interrogations me revenaient en force malgré toutes les explications que j'avais écoutées et que j'avais données, et l'eau ravageait mes oreilles, m'embrouillant et me donnant mal à la tête, le froid me piquait par tous les pores de ma peau. Toute la tension que j'avais refoulée et que je pensais avoir enterré avec mes doutes revint à la surface, décuplée par une probable mort proche qui se concrétisait de plus en plus avec la montée de l'eau. Je bus légèrement la tasse et m'essuyai les yeux, agressés par l'eau de mer.

-Je ne comprends plus rien, soupirai-je difficilement, sentant venir les premiers signes d'une crise d'angoisse. Depuis une semaine, j'ai abandonné, je suis fatiguée de chercher…Je ne te comprends pas Edward…

Rien que prononcer son nom causait un écho douloureux dans ma poitrine. Je fermai fortement les yeux, tentant de garder une respiration qui me maintienne consciente. Normalement, l'explication que venait de me donner Edward aurait dû me soulager, et tout aurai dû s'améliorer…Mais comment pouvais-je être sûre qu'une nouvelle Lauren ou une nouvelle Cassie n'apparaisse encore après et ne vienne interférer une nouvelle fois ? Une part de moi bloquait ma confiance, refusait que je me laisse aller, tout simplement. Quoique, dans l'état actuel des choses, c'était peut-être le dernier point auquel une personne normalement constituée penserait.

Mais je n'étais normale, je pense que vous l'aurez compris, depuis le temps.

Ma respiration encore difficile, je rouvris les yeux. Edward se tenait toujours devant moi, immobile et trempé. Ses cheveux éméchés gouttaient, et les étoiles et la lune dans le fond diffusaient leur lumière, qui se reflétait dans ses yeux émeraude, accentuant leur profondeur. Je secouai la tête.

-Je ne comprends rien, gémis-je une nouvelle fois.

Soudain, je sentis de la chaleur sur mes lèvres. La douceur des lèvres d'Edward domptait les miennes, les caressait tendrement. Le brouillard qui envahissait mon esprit se dissipa peu à peu pour laisser la place à une seule pensée : Edward m'embrassait.

Et cette fois, ce n'était pas pour un jeu ou autre chose. Il m'embrassait.

-Bordel, Bella, murmura-t-il, je t'aime. Ça au moins, tu le comprends ?

* * *

**Je rejette toute accusation concernant le sadisme ! Il faut le dire à ma génitrice et à ma co-auteure, elle m'a autorisé à écrire ça ! Pas ma faute !(enfin, si, mais c'et tellement amusant^^)**

**Par contre, je n'aurai peut-être pas beaucoup de temps d'écrire ces temps-ci parce que -snif- je commence mes exams. Brevet blanc dans moins d'une semaine et j'enchaîne avec les compos, tout le monde est happy...Enfin bref, ne vous inquiétez pas parce que je trouverai bien un peu de temps pour écrire la suite^^ (personellement, je doute _très_ fortement que j'arriverai à me concentrer longtemps sur mes révisions...)**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! J'y ai mis beaucoup de temps, vous auriez dû voir comment je m'acharnais sur mon clavier, le pauvre, je pense qu'il a souffert.**

**A la prochaine, en espérant que ce soit bientôt !**

**Némo**


	15. EnfinOu Pas

**Hello Everyone ! Normalement, pas mal d'entre vous sont en vacances, et je le souhaite pour bientôt aux autres ! **

**Je suis affreusement désolée pour ce court chapire, un peu bâclé, mais c'est parce que je n'ai pas eu de temps pour écrire, et que je pars...tout à l'heure. Dans 2 heures. Pour un mois. Donc cela signifie : pas de chapitre 16. Dans ce chapitre, je n'ai pas réussi à mettre tout ce que je voulais, mais j'avais du mal à me décoincer, panne d'inspiration. DOnc désolée, mais lisez tout de même ce chapitre^^**

**Biz et bonnes vacances à toutes !**

* * *

Chapitre 15 – Enfin…Ou Pas

**POV Bella**

Au départ j'avais amorcé la conversation pour le mettre en colère et qu'il choisisse la bonne décision autrement dit, qu'il me laisse crever seule au fond de la grotte, une jambe dans l'attelle.

Puis la fausse-vraie dispute s'était transformée en vrai règlement de compte ou plutôt d'explications mais jamais au grand jamais je n'aurais pu effleurer l'idée que cela se finisse…ainsi.

Nous nous lâchâmes enfin, essoufflés et transis du froid, bien que le feu grouillât à l'intérieur de mon corpps.

Le baiser avait eu un gout salé à cause de l'eau, mais malgré le froid qui m'envahissait, me paralysant de plus en plus, c'était vraiment la dernière chose dont je me souciais, là tout de suite. La douceur des lèvres d'Edward s'attardait encore sur les miennes, me donnant irrésistiblement envie d'y regoûter. Pour rattraper toutes les fois où je ne l'avais qu'imaginé…

-C'est plus clair, maintenant ?

La voix d'Edward me ramena à l'instant présent. Sa voix résonnait clairement dans le calme relatif qui avait succédé au tonnerre. Certes, le roulement des vagues contre les parois de la grotte produisait encore beaucoup de bruit, mais comparé aux minutes de chaos que nous avions traversées, ce n'était rien. Je repensais à la fameuse question et tentai de formuler une réponse intelligible.

Je dis bien, je tentai.

-O…oui…non…Enfin, un peu, mais…Mais non, enfin, tu me comprends…Non, je suis bête…Je veux dire…Je pense avoir assimilé toutes tes explications…Enfin, je pense…Mais le dernier point m'a quelque peu déboussolée.

Un léger sourire en coin s'insinua sur ses lèvres tentatrices. L'éclat dans ses yeux me rendit encore plus confuse, si c'était possible.

-Mais, ce n'est pas que je suis idiote, me sentis-je obligée de préciser. C'est juste que...J'ai un peu de mal…Avec…Enfin…Mais j'ai compris…Enfin, non, non ! Je…Explique-moi ! Raah…Encore des explications, je suis désolée…C'est juste que…que…que je t'aime.

Je hoquetai de surprise et plaquai immédiatement mes mains dégoulinantes sur ma bouche, yeux écarquillés. Je ne savais vraiment pas ce qui m'avait pris ! Sorti tout seul !

_Ben on attendait vraiment qu'il sorte, celui-là !_

Là c'est vraiment pas le moment !m'énervai-je contre moi-même.

_Désolée, mais étant ta conscience, bien que tu me rejettes sans arrêt, je me dois de t'accompagner devant tous les moments importants de ta vie ! Sauf évidemment au cas où tu deviendrais folle, là je pourrais pas faire grand-chose et je partirai en vacances !_

Mais là ce n'est pas un moment « important » ! C'est…un moment de quoi, d'abord ?

_Tu dis que c'est pas un moment important ? Alors redis-moi ça après avoir vu ce qu'il va se passer maintenant._

Je tiquai intérieurement mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'interroger davantage, car un doigt se glissa sous mon menton.

Je relevai la tête, sa main écarta celle qui cachait ma bouche et je sentis soudainement la douceur de ses lèvres retrouver la place qu'elles avaient quittée. Intuitivement, les miennes suivirent le mouvement et mes mains coururent se réfugier dans les cheveux d'Edward.

-Dans ce cas, murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres, tu es mon idiote préférée.

Je ris un peu mais profitai à fond du baiser. Je ne pus empêcher un gémissement de m'échapper et je le sentis sourire. Je me raccrochais à lui, primo : parce que j'en avais trop envie et que je ne pouvais contrôler mes pulsions, secondo : parce que sinon, je coulais. Cette dernière réflexion me rappela à la raison.

-Edward ?

-Oui, souffla-t-il, me regardant dans les yeux, un grand sourire éclatant sur le visage.

-J'ai froid…

Il haussa les sourcils et regarda autour de nous. L'eau nous arrivait au menton…

-Désolée de te rappeler notre hypothétique mort imminente, ajoutai-je, mais maintenant que tu…Enfin bref, j'aimerais bien vivre, et avec toi si possible !

-Tiens, tu ne veux plus rester derrière ?releva-t-il.

-Plus maintenant !affirmai-je.

-Tu sais que je ne t'aurai jamais laissé mourir, hein Bee ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire mais la dure réalité me rappela à son bon souvenir.

-Edward, s'il-te-plait !le réprimandai-je.

-Ouai, tout de suite !

Et il disparut.

Sous l'eau, hein, pas comme par magie.

Il réapparut presque aussitôt.

-Bordel, les courants sont forts là-dessous !

-Et t'as une solution ?

-Euh…demander à Poséidon de la jouer mollo ?

-Une solution autre que de prier pour notre salut ?repris-je.

-Ben…tiens !

Et il essaya de déloger la branche fatale de son emplacement, à coups de pieds et de mains.

-Saloperie ! Bon, tant pis…Agrippe-toi bien à moi !

-Quoi ?

-Bella !

Et donc je plaçai mes bras autour de son cou et il me fit passer devant lui. Je nouai mes jambes autour de sa taille.

-T'es bien accrochée ?

Je hochai douloureusement la tête, le froid, la douleur et la fatigue se manifestant bien ouvertement.

Après tout, cela faisait bien toute la nuit que nous étions là.

Avant de plonger, il pressa ses chaudes lèvres contre les miennes et je pus apercevoir dans ses yeux une lueur d'hésitation et d'incertitude dans les yeux.

-OK. C'est parti, alors !

Je pris une grande inspiration et fermai les yeux alors que nous nous immergions dans l'eau glacée même si avec le temps, j'étais presque immunisée contre la température.

Mais…On n'allait quand même pas mourir dans cette grotte, quand même ? Je veux dire, bien sûr que c'était une situation plutôt…singulière…Mais les courants ne devaient pas être forts au point de nous noyer…

Non ?

_Si ?_

**POV Edward**

_Bordel, ces courants sont vraiment forts !_

Je ramenai une nouvelle fois mes bras contre mon corps avant de reprendre la brasse. Je me faisais presque agresser par les courants qui me heurtaient de tous côtés, se contredisant les uns les autres.

Il faut dire qu'avoir Bella collée à mon corps ne m'aidait pas.

Tant sur le plan pratique que sur le plan émotionnel !

Je me sentais encore un peu secoué par les dernières minutes entre nous, mais je me demandais si ce n'était pas juste dû à l'ambiance (si on pouvait dire ça) particulière de la grotte et le stress de la situation. Lorsque l'on sera à la surface, sains et saufs, est-ce qu'elle regrettera, ou changera d'avis ? Ou fera comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

Pour le moment, une autre partie de mon cerveau dérangé d'adolescent bourré d'hormones dégagea ces pensées qui n'allaient pas vraiment à la situation.

Cette partie, c'était l'instinct de survie.

En effet, cela servait à quoi de penser à ce qu'il se passerait après si un n'arrive pas à passer la simple étape de remonter à la surface ?

Je nageais du mieux que je le pouvais, mais cela requérait un effort quasi surhumain. Nous maintenir a la surface dans la grotte nous avez déjà épuisés. En prenant garde à Bella, je m'accrochai à cette satanée branche qui nous bloquait le passage et passai sous elle. Mon dos râpa sur toute la longueur alors que nous franchissions l'obstacle. Bella fermait fortement les yeux et s'accrochait à moi comme une noyée à une bouée – hum, comparaison de mauvais goût dans cette situation. Même ainsi, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de la trouver magnifique. Quel idiot j'avais été !

_Tu te répètes, mon gars…_

Je promets que je repartirai comme rien ne c'était passé, et on pourra être ensemble sans gêne !

_L'espoir fait vivre, c'est bien connu…_

Oh, la ferme ! Laisse-moi être un adolescent totalement stupide de temps en temps !

_Stupide, tu l'es au naturel. Mais le stupide que tu es devrait regarder devant lui au lieu de mater sa belle, parce que sinon il n'y aura plus de Bella._

Quoi ?

Je levais brusquement la tête, à peine assez tôt pour apercevoir une autre branche, sûrement arrachée par la tempête, encore plus grosse que la précédente, fonçait droit sur nous. Je me décalai maladroitement, mes gestes rendus difficiles à contrôler et affreusement lents à cause de l'eau. La branche massive qui se destinait à mon épaule gauche passa juste en effleurent mes côtes. En revanche, elle toucha Bella dans la hanche. Dans le mouvement elle s'était retrouvée en plein dans la trajectoire de ce stupide bout de bois.

Oh ! TU es stupide, ne rejette pas la faute sur une branche innocente !

Bella ouvrit les yeux à cause du choc et je vis sa douleur, alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour crier. La branche, propulsée par le courant, l'arracha à mon étreinte et son chemin fut marqué par les précieuses bulles d'air que Bella laissait échapper. Je jurai intérieurement et m'enfonçai à sa suite. Les barres de fer placées dans son attelle l'entraînaient inexorablement vers le fond alors qu'elle se débattait vainement, et entravait ses mouvements. Je me doutais que sa blessure – ou plutôt ses blessures – la faisaient souffrir le martyr car ses traits doux étaient déformés par la douleur et la panique. Je la récupérai environs quatre mètres plus bas…

La pression avait augmenté et me pesait aux oreilles, mais je tirai tout de même Bella contre mon torse et prit le temps qu'elle soit bien accrochée avant de reprendre mes brasses. Mes poumons ne contenaient presque plus d'air, alors ceux de Bella, qui avait crié, ne devaient plus en contenir du tout…mes yeux se voilaient et j'avais l'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser.

Je poussais avec l'énergie du désespoir sur mes muscles tétanisés. Littéralement. Je ne les sentais plus du tout, me contentant d'envoyer l'ordre à mes jambes et à mes bras. J'avis du mal à me hisser car un seul de mes bras nageait. L'autre s'échinait à garder une Bella amorphe, à moitié inconsciente, contre mon torse une clarté transperçait la surface de l'eau, mais je, ne sauvais pas dire si c'était dû à l'aube naissante ou aux délires de mon cerveau en manque d'oxygène.

Alors que je laissais échapper la dernière bulle de mon aire, ma main creva la surface.

L'air frais me frappa le visage et instinctivement, j'aspirai avidement de longues goulées d'oxygène, me brûlant la gorge et les poumons. Mon corps ne me sembla plus sur le point d'exploser, ma tête et mon cœur avaient cessé de crier grâce en quête de ce gaz précieux. Je me rappelai alors Bella. Elle fermait les yeux mais sa poitrine se soulevait tout de même, faiblement mais elle se soulevait. Je caressai doucement sa joue et elle pencha la tête pour chercher le contact. Je ne savais pas si elle le faisait consciemment ou non, mais je trouvais ce geste très mignon. Mon cœur se remit à s'accélérer, mais plus à cause du manque d'air. Elle papillonna des paupières avant de me voir, penché tout près de son visage, caressant sa joue et la tenant fermement pour ne pas qu'elle coule une nouvelle fois.

Bon d'accord, je ne la serrais peut-être pas seulement pour cette raison.

Toujours est-il qu'en me remarquant, ses joues auparavant livides, comme la mort, rougirent comme éclosent les fleurs.

_Tu deviens poétique, toi, maintenant ?_

Oh, ferme-là, steuplait…

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais à la place, elle se redressa brusquement et toussa longuement, expulsant l'eau traîtresse qui s'était infiltrée en elle.

Durant sa quinte de toux, Bella s'accrocha à mes bras et épaules. Du coup quand elle eut enfin expulsé toute l'eau de ses poumons, elle se retrouva encore plus collée à moi qu'elle ne l'était déjà, nos vêtements nous collant à la peau. Elle rougit encore plus, si c'était possible.

-J'en reviens pas…souffla-t-elle.

-De quoi ?

-On…on est sortis, on a réussi à sortir ! Alors que la grotte se remplissait, alors qu'on gelait, alors que… que je m'étai résignée à ce que tu me laisses seule…

-Bella, la coupai-je avec un sourire. Tu sais maintenant que je ne t'aurai jamais laissée seule, et puis tu ferais bien de respirer calmement, on vient à peine d'échapper à la noyade !

Elle rit, d'un rire cristallin, et je ne pus m'empêcher de la trouver extraordinairement belle. Ses cheveux trempés collés à ses tempes, ses yeux rieurs, son sourire éclatant, plus grand que je ne l'avais vu ces deux dernières semaines, son visage empourpré par le froid et l'émotion.

Sans que je ne m'y attende, elle se colla encore plus sur mon torse, resserra ses bras autour de mon cou et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était si bon, en ce moment, de l'avoir avec moi comme ça ! Le baiser commença tendre mais l'adrénaline apportée par les évènements s'incrusta et il devint fougueux, passionné mais toujours tendre. Nous nous relâchâmes à bout de souffle, haletants.

-C'est ça que tu appelles respirer calmement ?peinai-je à articuler.

Pour toute réponse, elle me sourit et enfouit sa tête dans mon cou. Je me souris à moi-même mais repensais à la situation. Même si nous étions sortis de la grotte, nous étions toujours dans la mer. Je fis un tour d'horizon.

Je n'avais pas rêvé, la lumière provenait bien de l'aube pointait derrière la surface de l'eau. La tempête s'était calmée et elle se cantonnait à présent vers Seattle, bien loin de Forks. Quelques rafales de vent continuaient de soulever des vagues, mais elles manquaient de vigueur et nous étions à peine ballotés. Des débris de toutes sortes flottaient paresseusement sur la mer plein d'énormes branches de bois.

Au fait, à partir de maintenant, je hais les arbres.

Surtout les soirs de tempête.

**POV BELLA**

Là, tout de suite, j'étais plus que bien.

Plus aucune anxiété, plus de mal pour respirer, plus de terreur panique…

Bien que je n'aie pas paniqué d'un poil, hein, entendons-nous bien là-dessus.

_Pas paniqué ? Même pas un chouïa ? _

Oui, bon, laisse-moi, c'est moi qui raconte !

Je disais donc, là, vraiment, j'étais plus que bien.

La douce voix d'Edward, rendue légèrement rauque (mais plus sexy) par l'eau de mer, me tira de mes pensées.

-Mets-toi sur mon dos, on va regagner la côte.

Je tournai la tête.

Je ne reconnaissais pas l'endroit de la côte en face duquel nous nous trouvions.

Enfin, en face, je veux dire qu'il était à environ 25 mètres de nous.

Mais nous avions beaucoup dérivé, et en tout cas, nos voitures n'étaient plus là.

-Je refuse que tu me portes jusque là-bas, contrai-je. Tu es déjà assez fatigué et j'ai déjà trop abusé de toi.

-Oui, en m'embrassant par surprise par exemple…

-Mais c'est toi qui as commencé !protestai-je alors que mes joues s'empourpraient de nouveau.

-Quoi, tu t'en plains maintenant ? me demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Idiot !

Pour le faire taire, j'acceptai de grimper sur son dos, prenant bien garde à ma jambe invalide. L'attelle, qui s'était imprégnée d'eau au maximum, pesait à présent une tonne. Il nagea tranquillement vers la berge sur la mer qui devenait de plus en plus calme.

Les reflets de l'aube sur l'eau offraient une vision vraiment idyllique. De toute façon, tout m'aurait paru merveilleux par rapport à la tempête à laquelle nous venions de survivre.

Je ne veux plus jamais retourner à la plage avec ce temps !

D'ailleurs, pourquoi étais-je venue, comme une conne, au bord de la falaise ?

Et pourquoi j'étais tombée ?

Je veux revoir Phoenix, avec son abonnement au soleil et au moins, là-bas, il n'y a pas de falaise escarpée où des adolescents en colère vont droit au suicide…

_Tu crois pas que t'es légèrement déprimante, parfois ? Ressaisis-toi : le cauchemar est fini…_

Mais on n'est toujours pas sorti de l'eau, il peut encore arriver des trucs bien pires !

…_Tu es sur le dos du mec le plus beau que t'aies jamais vu…_

Si ça se trouve on va se faire aspirer par un crabe géant !

…_Il t'as embrassé…_

Personne ne retrouvera nos corps !

…_Vous vous êtes expliqués en long et en large…_

On va être oubliés !

…_Il n'y a plus aucun malentendu entre vous…_

Je n'aurai même pas de pierre tombale !

…_Vous vous êtes avoué vos sentiments…_

Je ne serai qu'un cadavre de plus dans les fonds marins !

…_Vous êtes à même pas dix mètres de la côte…_

Entortillée dans des algues immondes !

…_ET TU VAS ARRETER DE M'INTERROMPRE !_

…Oui madame…

_Gentille fille ! Nan mais vraiment…_

Je resserrai ma prise sur les épaules d'Edward et il me sembla apercevoir un sourire sur son visage.

Nous atteignîmes les roches deux minutes plus tard. Ici, la falaise s'était adoucie et Edward trouva une brèche qui menait à une petite crique. L'eau ne causait qu'un léger clapotis, calmée par la douceur de l'aurore. Je descendis lentement, prudemment du dos d'Edward, laissant ma jambe pendre librement dans l'eau. Chaque mouvement, même infime, me causait une douleur fulgurante, bien qu'endormie par le froid. Edward m'accompagna dans mes gestes, me soutenant légèrement. Lorsque j'eus quitté son dos rassurant, nous nous retrouvâmes face à face, presque collés, et soudain, je bloquai.

Je repensai à ce qu'il y avait entre nous.

_Raaah…Tu penses trop, tu sais, ça en devient lassant._

Je l'ignorai avec superbe.

Je n'avais jamais été avec quelqu'un de façon intime. Bien sûr, j'étais très proche de Josh, mais ça n'entrait pas dans la même catégorie qu'Edward. Pendant toutes ces dernières semaines, je n'avais eu de cesse de penser à lui, et maintenant que j'étais enfin libre de faire ce que je voulais…j'étais bloquée. Gênée. Je ne savais pas, je n'avais aucune idée de la façon de laquelle je devais me comporter à présent. Pourtant, j'étais environnée de couples : Alice et Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie, bientôt Josh et Cassie… Eux, ils semblaient agir normalement, instinctivement. Mais bon, chacun était particulier, à sa façon. Nous deux…nous étions des idiots, handicapés des sentiments.

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, il fallait bien que j'hérite un minimum de Charlie !

Apparemment, Edward avait eu un monologue intérieur similaire au mien, car ses il baissa les yeux et se recula, hésitant, ne sachant que faire de ses mains, et il en passa une dans ses cheveux. Il se décala à ma gauche et posa sa deuxième main sur les rochers couverts de mousse.

-Hum…

-Ouep…

-Je…

-Oui ?

-… Non. Rien…

-OK …

_Wow, je n'ai jamais vu de silence gêné aussi vivant de toute ma vie !_

J'aimerai bien t'y voir !

Ben tu sais, je suis presque sûre que n'importe qui ferait mieux que vous deux, parce que vous n'êtes que des idiots ! Non mais franchement, regardez-vous bien ! Je me demande même comment vous avez réussi à en arriver à ce stade là ! Là je suis à 100% avec Alice, et si je…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH !

Mon sursaut fut si violent que j'eus du mal à reprendre mon souffle et que j'eus l'impression de revivre notre semi-noyade.

- NON MAIS CA VA PAS ?

Je me tournai vers Edward, l'auteur de ce cri plutôt…aigu.

Il gesticulait en tous sens, son bras en l'air, l'autre le tenant au poignet.

-Edward ?

Je regardai plus attentivement la chose qu'il tenait au bout de sa main…ou plutôt qui le tenait, car il s'agissait…d'un crabe.

-Bellaaaaaaaa ! Fais quelque chose !

Je mis ma main devant ma bouche pour empêcher mon rire de s'échapper.

Enfin, il cessa de s'agiter et me regarda, les yeux larmoyants, presque pleurnichant.

-Beee…ça fait mal…

Mes épaules étaient secouées par les soubresauts que provoquait mon rire réfréné et des larmes dégoulinaient sur mes joues.

-Bee ?

Son air attristé de petit garçon finit par m'achever et je ris à gorge déployée sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Mes abdominaux m'imploraient grâce, mais dès que je commençais à me calmer, un coup d'œil au doigt et à l'expression d'Edward suffisait à me relancer dans ma folie hystérique.

Il s'approcha de moi l'air grognon mais pleurant presque. Je pouffai et donnai une pichenette sur le pauvre crustacé. Il lâcha prise et sauta gaiement dans l'eau avant de remonter sur son rocher. Je me retournai vers Edward. Sa lèvre inférieure était redressée en une moue boudeuse et il posait son regard partout sauf sur moi. Je me mordis la lèvre là, juste comme ça, il apparaissait magnifique. Lorsqu'il daigna enfin croiser mon regard, il ne s'écoula qu'une seconde avant que nous éclations simultanément de rire. Il me serra dans ses bras et nous nous écroulâmes presque sur un rocher. Alors que ma tête touchait la roche et que celle d'Edward se tenait non loin, un petit bruit rugueux attira notre attention et nous tournâmes la tête. Notre ami le crabe nous observait, posé gentiment sur ses pattes repliées sous lui. Edward et moi nous regardâmes et piquâmes un autre fou rire.

A ce moment-là, je compris une chose.

Nous n'avions pas besoin de changer de rôle l'un par rapport à l'autre juste parce que nous nous étions enfin libérés des révélations à propos de nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre ( bien qu'évidemment, ce fait ne soit pas insignifiant). Avant toute cette longue histoire, nous étions complices et agissions sans réfléchir, et c'était cela qui était bon. Maintenant, il suffisait de faire exactement pareil, à l'exception que si l'envie me prenait de me coller à lui ou de l'embrasser, je n'aurais plus à me retenir.

Tout bénef' !

Voilà comment agissaient Alice et Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie.

Edward releva son doigt à peine rougi et renifla en simulant un sanglot de petit garçon. Il me fit une moue à la Cullen, et j'éclatai de rire. Mais je ne pus résister à la tentation, et je me penchai vers lui en murmurant :

-Tu as droit à un bisou magique…

Je déposai délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Son doigt blessé soudain oublié, il m'encercla la taille d'un bras et son autre main vint s'enfuir dans mes cheveux. Je sentais son sourire contre ma bouche.

Cela confirmait ma théorie. Nous pouvions agir totalement normalement, avec quelques avantages.

_J'aime les avantages…_

Pour une fois, j'étais entièrement d'accord avec ma petite voix.

Je souris contre ses lèvres et il le sentit.

-Pourquoi souris-tu ?

-Je n'ai pas le droit ?

-Seulement si tu m'expliques pourquoi…Parce que sinon j'ai un peu l'impression que tu te fiches de moi.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je pense à toute autre chose. Je pensais au fait que nous étions enfin sortis de cette pression et tension très désagréable entre nous, et enfin échappés des eaux, et que nous étions enfin ensemble. Je pense que nous nous sommes bien débrouillés sur cette partie là de l'histoire. Pour le reste, par contre, nous restons des cas désespérés, malheureusement.

-Ecoute, tu ne pouvais pas tout avoir : tu as choisi le physique de l'homme et son charme irrésistible, pas son sens pratique ni son adresse pour les relations de cœur. Pour tout échange, adressez-vous au service après-vente.

-Pas question !me récriai-je en passant possessivement mes bras autour de son cou. Maintenant que je t'ai attrapé, au bout de si longtemps, tu n'as pas intérêt à t'échapper !

-Voilà une déclaration qui me plaît beaucoup, roucoula-t-il en se remettant à picorer mes lèvres, sans s'attarder sur elles, les taquinant légèrement.

-Edward, grognai-je.

-Oui mon amour ?

Je rougis à l'emploi de ce nom, mais je ne me laissai pas déstabilisée.

-Embrasse-moi. Vraiment. Tout de suite.

-A vos ordres, mon général.

Mouai…Je préférais le surnom précédant…mais je ne m'en formalisai plus à partir du moment où il quémanda l'accès à ma bouche.

* * *

**Bonnes vacances !**


End file.
